


Burning

by Ischagoras



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, M/M, Masturbation, Prostitution, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischagoras/pseuds/Ischagoras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is a well-paid escort who has been unable to perform for his clients lately, but what happens when he's requested by a mysterious man clad in black? Sebastian X Ciel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): While Ciel is technically eighteen in this, there are many, many references to him being a very young, very small, boy-like eighteen. Contains yaoi, prostitution, and masturbation.

The small boy made his way to the bedroom where he knew his client would be waiting, not taking the time to admire the grandeur of the enormous home he was visiting for fear of being late for his client.

_All the way down the hall and then knock on the double doors to your right, the blonde servant had said, but instead of guiding the guest down the hallway had turned to leave. The Master would be displeased if anyone were to go with you._

He had passed six, seven… nine paintings now, when finally he approached a corner and turned to the right, big blue eyes widening in surprise at the elaborately carved wooden doors in front of him. He inhaled deeply and took a step closer, lifting a delicate hand to knock.

_Knock knock._

"Come in," came a male voice from within the chamber. The petite boy grasped one of the door handles in response and pushed.

He found himself in an elegantly furnished bedroom that had been suspiciously decorated in black. Black velvet curtains hung down from the tallest of windows and the oversized bed that was covered with pillows in shades of gray stood in the center of room, housing a man covered in black.

"I'll be your entertainment this evening," the boy stated, taking a few steps forward into the center of the room. The black clad man simply continued to stare, what appeared to be crimson eyes looking him over as he continued to relax on the edge of the bed with one leg crossed over the other.

"How old are you?" the man asked quietly, his voice soft but firm.

"Eighteen," the boy replied, blue eyes staring back at the man curiously. Like everything else in the room, the man's hair was black and fell to just beneath his chin.

"What a shame," the man smiled gently, a hint of mischief barely hidden in his eyes.

The boy decided not to ponder the man's comment and instead shifted from one foot to another, wondering if he would be able to perform tonight.

"You may begin," the man instructed, the boy nodding in response and inhaling deeply, preparing himself for what was to come. Slowly the boy lowered himself to his knees, plush black carpet much more forgiving than the wooden floors and cheap carpets of the past.

"Ah," the boy let out a little pant, the fingers of both hands toying delicately with the hem of his thin white shirt and lifting it ever so slightly, exposing his pale stomach to the man before him. As humiliating as it was he had been trained to keep his eyes on his client's face the entire time, resulting in what was a very real flush to his face as he continued to perform.

The thin white shirt came up oh so slowly, exposing both his pale skin and the pair of brown suspenders that he wore underneath. Once he had pulled the shirt up enough to expose the lower part of his chest, it was pulled over his head and tossed to the side, small hands grasping onto the suspenders that rested across his chest and pulling them to the side to expose pink nipples.

_I hope I can perform tonight,_ the boy thought to himself as he spread his legs a bit, the already short black shorts he was required to wear sliding ever higher and he leaned back onto one hand for support, his free hand returning to his chest to rub his thumb over a nipple. He shook his head slightly, allowing his black bangs to fall in front of his eyes so that even if he did have to look at his client it would be slightly less humiliating.

"Mmm," he pretended to moan, having felt little to no pleasure in this act. It didn't matter; all that mattered was that he was able to perform to his client's satisfaction.

Crimson eyes stared back at him, thoroughly amused.

"I know you're faking," the man began with what was almost a laugh, "not really much of a show if you're only pretending, now is it?"

_Tch,_ the boy thought to himself. He hasn't even given me time to get hard yet.

"Would the client prefer another service?" he suggested bitterly, not at all keen on the idea, but as it was his job it was the rule to have offered another one when the client was displeased with what they had originally ordered.

"No," the man sighed. "I would like what I originally ordered."

Oh no. Another client was going to report him as being unable to perform – it would be his third strike this week –

"I have an idea. Why don't we play a little game?" the man suggested, blue-eyed boy simultaneously relieved and apprehensive of this response.

"What kind of game?"

"All you have to do is what I tell you to do," the man stated simply. The boy frowned.

"Any other service will cost –"

"I can assure you it will remain within the limits of what I've originally paid for," the man said abruptly, interrupting the boy's speech. "Now be a good boy and do what I say."

The boy clenched his teeth at that statement, but if it meant not having another strike against him, he was willing to do as his client requested.

"What's your name?" the man asked. The boy hated it when they asked his name.

"Ciel," he replied, staring up at the man from the floor with a dim expression on his face. He was fairly sure he wasn't going to like where this was going.

"Ciel," the man repeated. "Sebastian. Tell me, Ciel," Ciel was already well aware that he would not like what was coming next, "Have you ever touched yourself because you wanted to?"

Ciel's face instantly flushed and he tore his eyes away from his client's face to look down at the floor in front of him. What kind of question was that?

He could hear Sebastian's chuckling at his response and it infuriated him, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Why don't you rub your legs for me?"

What? What good is that going to do?

Ciel continued to keep his head lowered but did as he was asked, sliding his palms up and down his thighs lightly.

"Use more pressure."

The boy obeyed, curling his palms into fists and kneading near the top of his shorts at the pale flesh. As he gradually made his way down his thighs and closer to his knees he felt his shoulders begin to relax and the tensed muscles in his thighs began to grow soft, relaxing him further. Upon reaching his knees he worked his way back up again, pressing even more firmly than before. His head had still been tilted down from his previous embarrassment, but the massage he had been giving himself had relaxed him into closing his eyes and tilting his head back, even letting out a little groan of appreciation.

"Mm…"

"Ciel," Sebastian began, and the blue-eyed boy let his eyes pop open, silently questioning what the man might want. "Look at me."

It was a simple enough request and was within the dictated protocol anyway, so Ciel did as he was asked and focused both blue eyes on his client's face, curious as to how the man clad in black could possibly have eyes that were crimson. He had kept massaging his upper thighs throughout, dangerously close to the hemline of his tiny shorts and desperate to go higher.

"Sebastian?" Ciel said softly, questioning if he had the heard man's name right and the man nodded in reply. There was something different about this man: he hadn't kicked him out and demanded a refund when he had been unable to perform, but instead allowed him to pleasure himself nonsexually and had even seemed pleased to watch his entirely nonsexual act. A light flush spread across Ciel's youthful cheeks as he realized that he had become aroused by the situation.

"Sebastian," Ciel repeated, having confirmed the man's name. His right fist that had been kneading at his upper thigh near his hemline traveled slowly over to the newly formed bulge in his shorts, kneading at it much the same way he had been at his thighs. "Will you…" blue eyes stared up at the black-clad man in want. The man was undeniably attractive, high cheekbones and a strong jawline giving him a well defined face that was framed perfectly by the long black bangs that rested on both sides. Ciel bit his lower lip in apprehension. Just because he had found himself aroused by the man didn't mean he was anything more than the usual: a client, but there was something so intoxicating in those eyes…

"…watch me?" Ciel breathed out in a whisper, his fist uncurling to allow his fingertips to press gently into his growing erection, his breath hitching slightly as he began to rub against the bulge in small circles, questioning blue eyes trained on Sebastian's face, eager to hear his reply.

"Of course," the man replied, an expression that was nearly a smirk crossing his face and Ciel moaned softly.

"Sebastian," he let out again, his small hand cupping at his erection through his shorts and stroking up and down as well as he could against the tight fabric that was fast becoming uncomfortable. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered what had happened to their game.

"Ahh," Sebastian began, noticing how the boy seemed to be squirming uncomfortably in his tight little shorts. "You must be in pain," he chuckled, seemingly pleased by the boy's predicament.

Ciel's eyes fluttered in irritation at that comment and both hands came up to undo the button on his shorts until Sebastian stopped him.

"Not yet, little one," Sebastian said gently, and the man's voice was enough to have Ciel groan in disappointment, but he obeyed.

_Not yet, little one,_ the deep voice echoed in his thoughts, arousing him further. _Little one,_ he heard again, and bit back a moan at the thought of it. It was a far cry from the usual grunts and pants that came from his clients as they touched themselves while watching him, watching him pretend that he was enjoying himself and pretend that his sole purpose in life was to please them. Sebastian had remained seated on the edge of his bed calmly, legs still crossed and crimson eyes dancing with amusement.

"Your suspenders," he began, "hold them."

Ciel did as he was told and took one suspender strap in each hand just below his chest, patiently awaiting Sebastian's further orders.

"Now rub them across your chest," Sebastian instructed, a light chuckle leaving his mouth when Ciel found the friction of the fabric rubbing across his soft nipples to be more than pleasant and began to pull the suspenders back and forth across his chest a bit faster, panting softly.

"Ah… Sebastian," he said absentmindedly, his eyes now half-lidded with pleasure. No client had ever provided him with such stimulation before and it was thrilling.

"Good boy," Sebastian purred in response, more than pleased with the show that little Ciel was giving him. "You may remove your shorts now," he continued, and Ciel grunted softly as his small hands left the straps of his suspenders and made their way down to his tiny shorts, popping open the button and sliding down the zip to free himself from their confines. Underwear could hardly be a problem in such shorts when there was no room for them.

_Praise me more, Sebastian…_

Immediately after freeing himself Ciel's small hand curled happily around his petite erection; he wasn't particularly small, but rather simply matched to the rest of his petite sized body. He gave a few slow strokes up and down his length, flushed face still turned to face Sebastian's and breathing heavily with need.

"Sebastian," he mumbled, speeding up the pace on his hardened flesh, those crimson eyes that seemed to see into his very soul arousing him to unknown heights. "I…ahmm," he paused to let out a pleasured moan as he used his thumb to slide across the tip, pressing into his slit momentarily and then sliding around the tip again in small circles. "Sebastian," he repeated, his knees sliding out even further to the side than they had been before, exposing him fully. His left hand reached into his shorts to lightly roll his sac, and he unconsciously leaned forward into his own touch, wanting more.

"Yes, little one?" Sebastian asked curiously, his demeanor as calm as ever.

"I…." Ciel started, then gasped as his fist curled even tighter around his cock and began tugging harder than before, left hand leaving his shorts to grasp once again at a suspender strap and pull it briskly back and forth across a nipple. "I … want! Ohh," the boy was moaning uncontrollably now, blue eyes filled with lust still taking in Sebastian's face the entire time.

_I want that face,_ Ciel moaned aloud again at the thought. _I want him to touch me… touch me, praise me... I want to know what it feels like to have him inside me... I want…!_ "Ahnnnn," he cried, his previously relaxed thigh muscles tensed to their limit, petite white hips bucking with need into his tightened fist, his left hand having left his suspender strap to rub his palm against the tip of his erection while he stroked, growing ever closer to his desired release.

"Sebastian!" the boy whimpered beautifully, the frustration in his voice beautiful to Sebastian's ears. "I want...ah!" He was rubbing harder and faster now, and being so close to orgasm was enough to make him forget all rational thought and he said the unthinkable. "I want… haah…ah…you! Sebastian!" the boy cried, the come from his penis coating the left palm that had been rubbing at his tip, blue eyes that had been trained to stay open watching Sebastian lazily as he continued to thrust up into his fist throughout his orgasm, for the first time unashamed that he had come in front of a stranger because for the first time in his life he had actually enjoyed it. His breath was coming in soft pants now and he let his come coated palm fall to his creamy thigh in postorgasmic bliss, the fist that had been squeezed so tightly around his cock now opened so that fingertips were stroking against it gently, his body wanting more.

Ciel watched through hazy eyes as the black-clad man rose slowly from his bed and began to walk toward him; normally he would have been frightened by a client approaching him but as he had just orgasmed it was somewhat difficult for him to focus.

"Sebastian," Ciel said softly, wondering what the man wanted. Would the man touch him? Kiss him? Praise him? "Mmm," he murmured his approval when a hand many times larger than his own stroked through his hair, praising him. He then felt a tickle of hair against his left ear as Sebastian had leaned over to whisper into it, and Ciel could feel the devious smile that graced the man's lips.

"That can be arranged."


	2. Chapter 2

"That can be arranged," came the velvet voice in his ear, "but I'm afraid our time is up."

"No, " Ciel groaned in frustration, "Not yet. "

The man clad in black moved his fingers from Ciel's hair to just underneath the boy's chin and stroked against it lightly, then let them fall away just as slowly as they had risen.

"Ah, but isn't your escort outside waiting? Surely he'll be suspicious if you weren't to return on time."

Ciel bit his lip in frustration. What Sebastian had said was true: due to his line of work, the company he worked for was sure to send out an escort with the entertainer for all private shows. The escort was required to wait outside in the car for a designated period of time, and if the entertainer was more than five minutes late in returning the escort had the responsibility of investigating in order to ensure the performer's safety.

Acknowledging the reality of the situation, Ciel let out an irritated sigh and wiped the sticky mess from his left hand on to a plain white handkerchief he kept in his back pocket for that very reason, then tucked his softening erection back in to his tiny black shorts and pulled up the zip. He reached for his thin white shirt that lay next to him and having pulled it back over his head, he rose from his kneeling position on the floor carefully, knowing if he were to rise any more quickly the blood in his lower limbs wouldn't rise to his head fast enough and he'd end up feeling lightheaded.

"It was a pleasure working with you," Ciel said flatly, the practiced standard parting rolling off his tongue with ease.

"And for me as well," Sebastian replied with an equal tone of formality.

"I'll be going now," Ciel announced to the man, and turned to leave. The man clad in black said nothing, but Ciel could feel the man's crimson eyes burning into his back even after having left the room.

As Ciel made his way back through the long hallway and near the front door, the scene that had just taken place kept replaying over and over again in his mind, leaving him in a daze. Eventually he found the front door and let himself out, then made his way across the expansive driveway to the black car parked at the curb where his escort had been waiting. The car door opened with a soft click and he crawled inside, closing the door behind him.

"How'd it go?" The driver asked, snuffing out his cigarette in the car's ashtray as soon as Ciel had entered the car.

"Not bad," Ciel replied with his usual answer as the driver started the car and began to pull away from the curb.

"I was startin' to worry about ya," the blonde man continued. "One more minute and I'dve had to come in there."

Ciel heard the words but paid little attention to them as he preferred to watch the scenery roll by outside the window.

"They didn't try anythin' funny, did they?"

"No…" Ciel suddenly realized that the driver was expressing concern for him. "I'm fine, Bard," he added as an afterthought.

His eyes met Bard's in the rearview mirror in an attempt to reassure the man.

"If you say so," Bard replied, light blue eyes flicking away from the rearview mirror and back onto the road.

Ciel continued to watch the scenery roll by outside the window and felt a flush begin to creep up his cheeks as the reality of what had just happened finally sunk in.

_What have I done…?_

Ciel approached the Victorian-style house painted in various shades of purple with a sigh of relief. Seeing as it was already Sunday and he had thus finished with the bulk of requests that usually came on Saturdays, it was his second and last client for the day. He made a small fist to knock on the door while simultaneously calling out his regular Sunday client's name.

"Mr. Wordsmith?" He stood back from the door a bit and waited patiently for his client to come to the door.

The man that came to open the door was fairly average looking, short brown hair tousled ever so slightly but not enough to be considered an actual mess. He was wearing a casual brown suit with a matching brown tie that gave him the air of an old fashioned gentleman.

"Good afternoon, Ciel. Come in, come in," he gestured for the petite boy to enter his home and Ciel did so, instantly at ease with the familiar surroundings. Mr. Wordsmith was his regular Sunday client, and Ciel was particularly fond of him as the man never wanted any more from him than his company and a conversation.

"Tea?" the brown haired man asked, smiling gently at Ciel with kind brown eyes. Ciel simply nodded in response, gratefully accepting his client's offer.

Mr. Wordsmith led him down the short hallway and in to the parlor of sorts where they usually sat. The room was furnished with a floral patterned love seat and a solid royal blue armchair that Ciel preferred to sit in whenever he had been booked for an appointment with Mr. Wordsmith.

"Please, have a seat," Mr. Wordsmith waved his palm in the direction of the parlor room and Ciel took his usual seat in the royal blue armchair, crossing bare legs one over the other and interlacing his fingers together, then leaning his shoulders forward in an upper body stretch.

"I'll be right out," Mr. Wordsmith smiled, then disappeared into what Ciel assumed was most likely the kitchen.

Having nothing else to do while he waited, Ciel idly took in the familiar surroundings. Besides the floral print sofa and royal blue armchair there rested a rectangular wooden coffee table in the middle of the room, and a small piano sat quietly in the corner. He briefly wondered why he had never thought to ask Mr. Wordsmith if he played before and stored the question away to bring up in later conversation.

"Your tea," said Mr. Wordsmith politely, setting a white porcelain mug down on the coffee table in front of Ciel with the tea bag still in it. The mug rested on top of a matching saucer on which to place the tea bag after the tea had been brewed. He then disappeared momentarily only to return with another mug and saucer combination, which he set down on the coffee table opposite of Ciel's mug and then took his usual seat on the sofa, facing Ciel.

"Tell me, Ciel," Mr. Wordsmith began. "How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you. How have you been, Mr. Wordsmith?" Ciel replied, noting the slight blush that had just appeared on the man's cheeks. He watched with amusement as the man coughed into his fist in an attempt to hide his obvious embarrassment.

"I'm fine, thank you," he replied, "but more importantly, might you be a bit cold? I can fetch a blanket for you, if you like."

Ciel bit back a laugh at the man's suggestion; the man was ridiculously modest and regularly offered Ciel a means of covering himself up whenever he came to visit. It was one of the many reasons that Ciel liked Mr. Wordsmith; most of his clients preferred to ogle his slim body and undress him with their eyes, and so the modesty of Mr. Wordsmith never went unappreciated.

"I'm fine," Ciel repeated, thoroughly amused when the man let out another cough.

"I-if you insist," he stuttered, averting his eyes away from the boy's far too lightly dressed body. The man crossed his legs and cleared his throat, then reached for his mug and saucer to take a sip of tea.

"Has work been going well, Mr. Wordsmith?" Ciel inquired politely, as Mr. Wordsmith never requested other forms of entertainment he saw it as his job to keep the conversation going.

"Quite well, actually," Mr. Wordsmith replied. "I'm due to have another novel published next month."

"Wonderful! Do sign my copy," Ciel had reached out for his mug of tea and removed the tea bag from it, then lifted only the mug to his mouth to take a sip.

"E-eh? O-of course," gentle brown eyes found themselves not knowing where to look as a result of the indirect compliment and he scratched the back of his neck with one hand nervously, staring at the ceiling.

Their conversation continued in much the same manner, with Ciel making the usual polite inquiries into Mr. Wordsmith's life and Mr. Wordsmith responding with equal pleasantries. Although they had been chatting for nearly half an hour, it was obvious to Ciel that Mr. Wordsmith was still a bit at unease with the boy, which Ciel assumed could only be because of his costume. Knowing that half of their time had already passed and having been perfectly polite for the entire conversation, Ciel decided it was time for a bit of fun.

"We've been having nice weather lately, haven't we?" Ciel began, changing the current topic of conversation on to the weather.

"Oh yes," Arthur replied. "Very nice indeed."

"It's been rather hot for my taste," Ciel continued, then waved at his face with his palm as if to cool himself off. "Do you mind if I make myself comfortable?"

"E-eh? I can always open a window-"

"I'd much prefer to be comfortable," Ciel insisted, and then grabbed the hemline of his shirt with both hands as if he were going to raise it up. "You don't mind, do you?"

"E-ehhhhh? I'll definitely open a window for you, and I'll bring in a fan, so you don't have to un-un-un-undr-"

"Hmm," Ciel responded by raising his shirt high enough to have exposed his navel, which resulted in Mr. Wordsmith making several frantic gestures accompanied by the stuttered beginnings of words that were never completed until the man seemed to have realized he wasn't actually communicating anything and instead chose to lean his head back to look at the ceiling, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm himself.

Ciel watched the man curiously, greatly amused by his behavior. To think that someone could possibly be so modest in this day and age was an absurd idea, or at least Ciel had believed it must be until having met Mr. Wordsmith.

"I-if you insist," he stuttered, averting his eyes away from the boy's lightly dressed body. He looks as though he's only as old as my youngest brother… still a child, really. How could I possibly look at him with his shirt off? "I-if you insist," he repeated, "Please, do as you see fit."

Mr. Wordsmith smiled awkwardly at Ciel and wide blue eyes stared back at him as if they were in shock. Thinking he had overstepped his boundaries, the modest man began apologizing profusely.

"I-I-I-I mean- I'll still fetch the fan and open the window! Perhaps you'll be more comfortable that way, after all! I'll do that now, actually," the man decided, and Ciel watched as he rose from his seat on the sofa and began to make his way toward the window near the front of the room. While the man's face had turned the most interesting shade of scarlet, blue eyes continued to stare and thin fingers held white shirt up above his navel as if they were frozen in time, which resulted in Mr. Wordsmith offering forth even more apologies.

"I'm terribly sorry-"

Ciel coughed.

"Mr. Wordsmith?"

"Yes? Ciel."

"You're bleeding."

"Am I?" He brought his hands to his face to feel for blood and realized there was something warm trickling down his upper lip. He was then mortified to realize that his nose was bleeding in front of polite company. He pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand and tilted his head back slightly, once more offering an apology to Ciel.

"You'll have to excuse me, I'm afraid I have a nosebleed…"

"Oh no, not at all," Ciel replied, relieved that the man had finally done something in an attempt to remedy the situation. "These things can't be helped."

"We can end early today if you like, seeing as this needs to be taken care of –"

"You're my last client for the day, so I don't mind. Here, let me help you."

Ciel made his way from the royal blue armchair to where Mr. Wordsmith was standing halfway between the sofa and the window near the front of room and put an arm around man's waist, slowly guiding him back on to the sofa. Mr. Wordsmith did his best to keep his head tilted back and his fingers pinched on the bridge of his nose the entire time, trying to control the bleeding as best he could.

"Here," he heard the small voice say from somewhere beside him. "Use this."

Mr. Wordsmith grabbed blindly at whatever was being offered to him and realized that it was a piece of cloth, which he gratefully pressed against his bleeding nose. After a few moments it seemed like the flow of blood had slowed and was coming to a stop, and so he tilted his head forward into its normal position and then to his side, wanting to thank Ciel for his kindness.

Ciel was wearing nothing but his tiny shorts and a pair of brown suspenders that did little to cover his already small chest.

He had no shirt on.

Ciel was shirtless.

The small boy was seated right next to him on the already small sofa, big blue eyes staring at him with an expression of concern.

And he was topless.

He was bleeding into Ciel's shirt.

He dropped his head into his knees as his nose suddenly let out a spurt of blood, causing Ciel to shout in worry.

"Mr. Wordsmith!"

"Ib fine, Ib fine, just a bid of blood –" he let himself sit up and tilted his head back again, wanting to look anywhere but at the topless boy seated next to him.

Ciel let out a sigh of relief as he saw Mr. Wordsmith right himself, feeling reassured that the man's nose would stop bleeding eventually and he would be fine. He leaned back into the sofa, waiting patiently for his client's unfortunate event to run its course.

_Well it's not like I could have given him my handkerchief…_

Ciel felt himself turn red as he remembered just why that was.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Wordsmith sighed as he finished reading yet another student essay, his comments on how the student might improve written in red ink next to the passages he had underlined with the same color pen. He set the paper aside and reached for another from the stack that had been given to him and began to mark the first paragraph, adding his comments in the margins as he saw fit. As an accomplished writer Mr. Wordsmith had been asked if he would devote some time to teaching the students of the academy the finer points of writing and was invited in as a guest lecturer every three weeks.

He was currently busy reviewing the stories the students had written for their English class; he had lectured today as usual and was then asked by the English teacher if he would mind looking over the assignments that had resulted from his last lecture. Being between books and thus having a bit of free time, he happily agreed only to regret his decision when the papers of more than just one class were pushed upon him. Although at first he was greatly annoyed due to the fact that he was clearly being used to complete another's work, he soon began to read the stories with interest, losing track of time until the sun began to set and he was forced to close the blinds to block out the bright light that shone into the office.

The door to the office opened and in stepped a man with long blonde hair that been pulled back in to a low ponytail. He was wearing a cream colored V neck sweater over a crisp white button up shirt upon which rested a red tie. Tan slacks and polished brown loafers completed the outfit, resulting in a carefully constructed appearance that wasn't quite casual, but not formal enough to be considered intimidating.

"Arthur, my friend," the blonde man began as he stepped in to the office. "Have you finished with those papers I gave you?"

"Aleister," Arthur replied, a bit surprised to see the man as the time had passed quickly. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. I'm just finishing up with the last paper now."

"Ah, well. I can't have our wonderful guest lecturer running off without giving him a proper thank you, now can I?"

Arthur tried to come up with what those words could possibly mean when the blonde man standing across from him had said them with an overly dramatic wink, but failed.

"Oh no, no need to thank me. The academy does pay me to come in once a month, after all."

Arthur started as Aleister slammed both of his hands down on to the desk and leaned forward, the man's unusual violet eyes narrowing slightly and he began to speak with the corners of his mouth forced into a smile.

"Don't be ridiculous! Surely you're aware that tonight is Friday? The night in which we are freed from the burdens of everyday living and are free to mingle with the lovely ladies that make their way out to socialize in their elegantly made up visages," Aleister said. "Now tell me, what on earth could be preventing one of two handsome men from going out to meet such beautiful ladies on a beautiful night such as this?"

"Well, I-" Arthur hesitated momentarily, not sure if he actually had an excuse to give. "Well, you see," he repeated, having decided there was no harm in simply telling the truth. "Quite frankly I'm not much of a social person."

"Nonsense! What man could possibly refuse the lure of the beautiful ladies that beckon to us in the night?" Aleister questioned, removing his palms from the desk and folding his arms instead, one arm outstretched so that his index finger rested on his upper lip and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Ahh," he began, letting his arms uncross and glancing at Arthur with what appeared to be a look of understanding. "Perhaps my dear friend has no interest in beautiful ladies because his attention is caught by handsome men instead."

Arthur choked on his spit at the bold comment that Aleister had made and began to wave his hands in front of his face, vigorously shaking his head back and forth.

"No no no no no it's not that I like – I don't like – I do like ladies!" Arthur insisted awkwardly, not really sure of how to respond.

"Oh, there's no need to worry," Aleister said with a smirk. "Your secret is safe with a handsome man like me."

Arthur felt his entire body twitch in response to the wink that had accompanied that statement.

"Ahh, but whatever will I do for company this long weekend during the daylight hours when the lovely ladies eager to socialize are nowhere to be found?" Aleister let out a heavy sigh and brushed the blonde bangs that had fallen in front of his eyes away with a delicate flick of the wrist.

It occurred to Arthur that perhaps Aleister was lacking in male companions and thus simply wanted to spend some time in male company. If that were the case, then he saw no harm in recommending Ciel to the man. Ciel always made for good conversation _and_ had the advantage of being a fellow male, and Arthur was more than happy to help Ciel out by bringing him more clients.

"If you're just looking for company, I know of someone who might be able to help you," Arthur offered, having decided that referring Ciel to the man was in the best interest of all parties.

"Oh? And who might that be?"

"Well," Arthur replied. "I meet with a certain someone on Sundays. I'm sure you'd be able to request whoever you like, but Ciel is great company."

"Ohoho," Aleister chuckled in amusement. "Arthur, my friend. I never would have pinned you as the type to have 'a certain someone.'"

Arthur felt his cheeks tinge pink but continued on, scribbling down a phone number on one of the many notepads scattered across the desk with his red pen; he then tore the sheet off and handed it over to Aleister, who accepted it delicately with only three of his fingers.

"Even I'm not immune to loneliness," Arthur said, and Aleister's eyes twinkled with a look of knowing.

"Of course, of course. We weren't born to be solitary creatures, after all," he said, clearly amused by what Arthur had just stated.

"Well, then," Arthur continued, "I'll finish up this last paper and then I'll be on my way, so you can have your office back."

Aleister glanced down at the sheet of paper he held in his hands, violet eyes reading over each red number carefully.

"Take your time."

* * *

Ciel hugged his arms closer to his body; although he was now indoors he was still chilled from the brief walk across the street to the inside of the high rise apartment building. His outfit did little to protect him from the cold, and as it was Friday his outfit had been chosen to be more elaborate than usual which resulted in more than a few stares pointed his way as he made his way inside the building. His outfit consisted of the usual black shorts, but tonight's pair was dusted in black sequins that reflected the light while his upper torso was covered in a thin white V-neck shirt over which rested a pair of black suspenders that clipped on to his tiny shorts. A fake collar with black bowtie rested around his neck and his outfit was completed by a sequined top hat out of which came a large black feather angled perfectly atop his head.

Once inside the elevator he took it up to the seventh floor and made his way to door number fifteen on the right, then lifted his right hand to knock. The door opened almost immediately and he was invited inside by a blonde man who was wearing a white suit with a lilac silk shirt underneath, the shirt collar splayed out to reach the man's shoulders; it had been purposely left unbuttoned several buttons from the top, exposing the man's smooth chest.

"And what might your name be, my blue-eyed robin?"

Ciel held back a sigh. It was only his first client of the weekend and he was _already_ being asked his name.

"Ciel," he replied, blue eyes staring back at the blonde without even a hint of a smile.

"Ohhh? I was sure I was to meet with a beautiful young lady named Cecilia," the man stated, eyeing Ciel suspiciously.

Ciel scowled, thoroughly displeased to learn that the man had been expecting a woman in his place. He continued scowling as he noted that the room's décor simply screamed bachelor pad: the room was furnished with white angular couches accompanied by sleek black end tables, and the entire room was accented here and there with the shine of silver metal.

The blonde man that had been standing before him had reclined onto the longer of the two couches and crossed one leg over the other, a glass of white wine that had been resting on the coffee table now perched in his hand with the bowl of the cup resting in his palm.

"There's no need to make such a face," the blonde man continued, shifting his hand so that he was pinching the stem of the wine glass with his fingers and brought the glass to just under his nose, inhaling the wine's delicate aroma.

"Luckily for you, cock robin," Ciel watched as the man swirled the glass lightly, "I'm a man who can appreciate beauty when it is thrust before me regardless of the body it inhabits," the man finished, violet eyes studying Ciel curiously as he brought the glass to his lips and took a drink.

"Care for a drink?" the man asked, and Ciel shook his head no in response. As annoying as it was that the man kept on talking, he had quickly decided that it was in his best interest to let the man continue on for as long as possible since this particular man had ordered a service he truly hated performing.

"Well, then. Shall we begin?" Ciel nodded and resigned himself to the fact that he would have to spend more time performing than he had hoped for after all, only to be interrupted by the man once more before he could begin his performance.

"Let's add some music, shall we?" The man smiled, using a white remote control he had picked up from the coffee table to activate the room's stereo system and Ciel held his breath, attempting to stifle laughter at the lyrics that came bursting out of the room's speakers.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_The other boys don't know how to act_

Ciel took a few steps closer to the man and tried his best to adjust his steps to the beat, forcing his face into a blank expression even though just seconds ago he had been dying inside from pent up laughter. It was a job and he had a client to please or risk getting fired and thus lose his livelihood.

_I think you're special, what's behind your back_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

Ciel came to the edge of the coffee table that separated him from his client and the blonde man watched him with interest, glass of wine still poised in one hand. Ciel continued to stare into the man's violet eyes as he climbed on to the table on his knees and let his legs fall apart slowly, his back arched and small chest pushed out towards his client.

_You see these shackles baby I'm your slave_

Ciel placed his palms on each of his thighs and ran them down to his knees slowly, blue eyes continuing to stare at the blonde man who was watching him with a look of mild entertainment.

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

Ciel reached for the man's knee with one hand and used it as leverage to pull himself up from the coffee table, then turned so that he was facing away from the man and pushed his backside into the man's lap, petite hips ghosting against the man's crotch and slowly moving closer until Ciel was close enough to feel the man's arousal even through the sequined barrier of his shorts and he inwardly shuddered, thoroughly disgusted by the idea of anyone's private parts coming so close to his own. This was only one reason why he hated dances.

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Ciel leaned forward until the tips of his fingers were touching his toes, the creamy backs of his thighs and calves stretched taught, his backside angled suggestively toward his client.

_Come here girl (go 'head be gone with it)_

Ciel allowed his back to come up out of the position slowly, his vertebrae stacking on top of each other one by one. He then turned around to face the blonde man and noticed the smallest of smiles gracing the man's lips, the wine glass set aside on an end table and blonde ponytail draped carelessly over his right shoulder.

_Come to the back (go 'head be gone with it)_

The small boy placed one knee into the fabric of the couch and encircled his arms around the man's neck, his other knee following so that his legs rested on either side of the man's lap but instead of sitting, he hovered mere centimeters above the man's crotch and continued to jerk his body to the rhythm that came from overhead.

_VIP! (go 'head be gone with it)_

He grabbed the collar of the man's silk shirt and pulled himself closer to the man's face, staring into violet eyes intensely while small hips grinded into the man's leg, Ciel trying to avoid his own crotch making contact with the man's obvious erection as much as possible.

_Drinks on me (go 'head be gone with it)_

Ciel started as he felt the unmistakable pressure of ten fingertips against his hips, forcefully attempting to move his body so that he would be pressed against the one area he had been trying to avoid most. His fingers curled into the collar of the man's shirt and he halted his actions, speaking to his client through gritted teeth.

"No touching."

"Nonsense, my dear robin," the blonde man purred, "Surely I'm not the only one who's been enjoying your little performance?"

Ciel was instantly reminded of the second reason he hated dances when one of the man's hands left his hips to grab at his crotch and his entire body tensed in response to the touch, not even registering the man's mild surprise that he completely lacked an erection.

_Great_ , he thought. _He's a groper._

Ciel reached for the wrist of the man's hand and forcefully guided it back on to the couch, small nails leaving imprints into the man's skin due to the fact that he was furious at being handled in such a way, but company policy insisted on continuing the performance unless the client repeatedly ignored all warnings and began to use force.

The song continued to play in the background and Ciel attempted to resume his dance, only to have the man's arms wrap around his waist and pull him as close as possible to the man, their crotches touching. Ciel laid his palms down behind himself on to the man's legs for support, leaning his face back as far as he possibly could from the lust filled violet eyes that seemed to be hunting him.

"Come, my blue eyed robin," the man began, continuing to hold Ciel with one arm and using one hand to finger along the edge of Ciel's black suspender near the hem of his shorts. "The night is young. Let us spend a beautiful night such as this in the throes of passion," he continued, tightening his grip around the boy's waist when the wide-eyed boy attempted to wiggle away.

_Get your sexy on (go 'head be gone with it)_

"Now now, there's no need to fight it," the man said in response, violet eyes glinting dangerously. "You'll have no regrets when I'm through with you."

_Get your sexy on (go 'head be gone with it)_

Ciel's mind was racing, trying to figure out how he was possibly going to get out of this man's grip and he tried in vain to close his legs when the man began to reach for the button of his shorts, but as his legs were still resting on either side of the man's lap the man had only to spread his own legs in order to force Ciel's to remain open.

"Tch," Ciel grunted, digging his nails into the fabric of the man's pants in the hopes that it would do _something_ to help him get out of the current situation.

"Struggle all you want, cock robin. It only makes the victory so much sweeter…"

It dawned on Ciel that his hands were still free as the blonde man's hands were either at his shorts or around his waist and he stopped struggling, trying not to alert the man to the fact that his hands were free.

_Get your sexy on (go 'head be gone with it)_

"Accepting your fate, dear robin?" the man asked, and Ciel shuddered as the man successfully undid the button on his sequined shorts with one hand and began to pull down the zip.

Ciel watched the man carefully, and when he was sure that violet eyes were completely focused on removing his shorts he raised his right hand to grab at the man's ponytail, pulling as hard as he possibly could. The man's head jerked to the side and he let out a startled gasp, removing his arm from Ciel's waist to clutch at the pained area where several hairs had been ripped out at once. Ciel used the opportunity to escape, immediately removing himself from the man's lap and bolting for the door.

He had made it as far as the start of the entryway when he was suddenly grabbed from behind by a suspender strap which was then pulled hard enough that he lost balance and fell to the ground.

"I do love a challenge, cock robin," Ciel heard the man say, his heart that had already been beating frantically increasing speed as he recognized the threatening tone in the man's voice. The man was climbing on top of him now and his stomach sank; he was well aware that his strength was nowhere near enough to push the man off of him. Still desperate to escape he clawed frantically at the smooth wooden floor beneath him, his thin fingers unable to find enough purchase to pull himself forward. He could feel the man's hot breath against his ear and his eyes widened in horror, not knowing how he could possibly escape.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

A knock sounded on the door.

"Bard!" Ciel shouted, hoping that his time was up and the driver had to come to check on him. "Bar-!" He was cut off by the blonde man's hand clamped firmly against his mouth, which he immediately debated biting but there was no telling what this man was capable of and he silently prayed that Bard had heard him while continuing to struggle violently to get out from underneath the man.

_The other boys don't know how to act_

"Anyone in there?" Ciel heard Bard's voice call through the door and he felt his heart rise into his throat. Bard hadn't heard his scream over the music.

The blonde man on top of him reached for his wrists that were still scrabbling against the floor and pinned them together in one hand, and with his entire body weight pressing down on to the fragile boy beneath him he had effectively ended Ciel's struggling.

"Ciel? You in there?" He heard Bard call again, followed by a few short pounding knocks on the door.

"Looks like I win, cock robin," the blonde man whispered into his ear, but Ciel's brain had long quit functioning, overridden by terror at what was about to happen to him.

"Mmfff!" He tried to scream, but it was no use – he couldn't make a loud enough sound through the barrier of the man's palm even though the music had finally stopped, and it was in that moment that Ciel had lost all hope of being rescued that the door came flying open and Bard rushed inside, immediately pulling the blonde man off of Ciel and slamming his entire body into the nearest wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doin', huh?"

The blonde man raised both of his palms as if in surrender and began to speak calmly.

"I can assure you I meant no harm."

Bard used the grip he was maintaining on the man's shirt to slam the man's back into the wall once more, his unlit cigarette held tightly between clenched teeth.

"Bullshit! Don't you _ever_ try that shit again, you hear me?"

The blonde man continued to smile as though nothing was wrong.

"Of course."

Bard stared at the man, furious at what he had just seen with his own two eyes, his rage growing by the second as the man continued to act as though he hadn't done a single thing in the world to deserve this.

"Tch," Bard clenched his teeth further, the cigarette in his mouth nearly snapping in half. Any man who tried to force themselves on someone wasn't a man as far as he was concerned, and as much as he would have enjoyed punching the man in the face it would only give the man reason to complicate things by pressing charges against him.

"Scum," Bard spat, reluctantly letting the man go. "Let's go," he said, turning to help up the boy who had been sitting motionless in the middle of the floor, too shocked to move. Ciel gratefully accepted Bard's outstretched hand and stood on unsteady legs, following Bard through the entryway and outside the apartment in a daze.

"You okay, Ciel?" Bard questioned, seriously concerned for the boy considering what he had just been through. The boy stood next to him in the building's elevator with his arms across his chest and nodded, but Bard frowned. The boy was shaking.

"You sure?" He tried again, wishing there was something, anything he could do to calm the boy.

"I'm fine," Ciel replied, and Bard left it at that, not wanting to press the boy further.

Ciel simply stood close to Bard and took comfort in the man's presence, completely unaware that the feather in his hat was still quivering violently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sebastian x Ciel, yaoi, lemon, smut, toys.

Ciel sat in the back of the car with his elbow propped up on the window sill and his chin resting on his palm, contemplating the day's events.

_Well now, earl,_ his boss' voice echoed in his head. _Your performance has been, shall we say, less than fantastic this past week? Hehehe. I'll give you this weekend to make it up to me or else I'm afraid you'll have to pay me by other means… hee._

Ciel sighed in frustration. What his boss had said was true: ever since he had been attacked last week he had been terrified of even his usual clients and thus unable to perform, resulting in both him and his boss losing money. Ciel refused to pay the eccentric man he called his boss in sexual favors; despite his line of work he still had his pride, and he took comfort in the fact that he was never required to actually service clients. But considering the circumstances, he had little choice but to get over his fears as quickly possible, because despite the risks it still wasn't a job he was willing to lose.

The week had been going well so far as he had only been booked for a few dances, though he was fairly concerned with the fact that he would now be seeing a new client.

"We're here," Ciel heard the driver say and he nodded, exiting the car. The fact that he knew it was a new client he would be seeing had made his entire body tense, and he took a shaky breath in an attempt to calm down. He began to take a few steps toward the small, rather seedy looking row of apartments that lined one side of the street and immediately changed his mind. He backtracked to the car where Bard was waiting and rapped on the window, waiting patiently for the driver's face to be revealed as the window made its way down.

"Hey, Bard?"

"Yeah?" the blonde questioned, a faint trail of smoke rising from the freshly lit cigarette he held in the corner of his mouth.

"Come wait by the door, will you?"

The blonde took a deep drag from his cigarette and nodded.

"Sure thing. I don't like the looks of this place either," he admitted, making his way out the driver's side door and joining Ciel on the sidewalk, silently following behind the boy as he found the right apartment number and rang the doorbell.

A tall man with dark black hair and thick rimmed glasses came to the door wearing a pair of jeans and a simple gray long-sleeved shirt. Golden eyes looked Ciel up and down from behind black frames and the man nodded in approval, then noticed the blonde man in driver's uniform standing behind him.

"Who're you?" The deep voice asked, directed at the blonde.

"Security," the blonde replied, inhaling one last puff of his cigarette and flicking the used butt into the bushes. "So don't try anythin' funny."

The dark haired man appeared to stiffen at these words and Ciel's pulse immediately quickened. Had he been planning something?

"Come in," the man said to Ciel, opening the torn screen door that separated them with a creak.

Ciel reluctantly followed the man inside, blue eyes glancing at Bard over his shoulder and answered with a reassuring nod as Bard turned his back to the wall and leaned against it with his arms crossed, assuming his post.

When both the screen door and wooden door had closed behind him Ciel had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the room's extremely dim lighting. Once adjusted, he noted that the room consisted of only one ugly brown plaid couch that had a tear across the back cushions to match the tear in the screen door and a small wooden table that sat to one side of it, on which rested a small TV and shade less lamp. The tall man ahead of him made his way to the dilapidated couch and sat with his legs spread open wide, golden eyes looking Ciel over once more.

"You gonna dance or what?" the man asked, and it was then that Ciel noticed several empty beer bottles littering the floor and the familiar flush of alcohol present on the man's face.

"You don't have any music?" Ciel asked, although it was optional for the customer to provide their own. As much as Ciel hated the ridiculous song choices it was much easier to dance to a beat than to nothing at all.

"You need it?"

"No," he lied, wishing there were some music in the hopes that it would make things less awkward. Ciel resolved that he was going to have to dance without music and began to sway his hips to an imaginary beat, face turning flushed as he realized the man's golden eyes were fixated on his crotch.

Ciel did his best to ignore the man's stare, and seeing as there was no coffee table he could utilize, Ciel sat on the floor and spread his legs wide, the tips of his fingers trailing slowly from his ankle bone sheathed in knee-high white sock up the length of his leg and daring to run just under the hem of his tiny shorts, which made the man groan.

"Just a little more."

Ciel removed his fingertips from inside his shorts and began to take off the blue jacket he wore, the man's hungry yellow eyes watching his every move.

"Yeah, that's it. Take it off for me, baby."

Ciel attempted to withhold a shudder and continued the show, loosening the red tie he wore around his neck and lifting it over his head. He then rubbed it across his shoulders sensually and discarded it to one side, then began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Ciel watched the man as was required and was disgusted to see that the man was practically panting over him, not that it was anything new. At least he hadn't started masturbating. Yet.

His white shirt had come unbuttoned as far as his navel when he was interrupted by the man sitting across from him.

"Hey, come here."

Ciel's expression darkened beneath black fringe, but he rose from his spot on the floor and walked toward the man regardless. While it was part of his usual routine to dance against the customer he had been hoping that with this particular one he'd be able to avoid it, especially considering the way the man had tensed at the door.

Ciel sat in the man's lap with his bottom dangerously close to the man's crotch and his legs stretched out to one side. He wrapped his arms loosely around the man's neck and wrinkled his nose at the stench of alcohol that came off the man's breath, then sat up a bit straighter when the man's arm found its way around his waist.

"Alois," the man breathed, and Ciel stiffened further. Who the hell was Alois?

"No touching," Ciel said flatly, attempting to pry the man's arm off of his waist.

"Alois baby," the man continued drunkenly. "Give Uncle Claude a kiss."

What the _hell_ was going on here? The pervert was acting like he was his _nephew_?

Ciel kept trying to push away the arm around his waist and craned his neck away from the man, the man's alcohol scented breath fanning across Ciel's face as he attempted to kiss the boy.

"You won't tell Hannah, right? It'll just be our little secret."

"Get off me," Ciel insisted, finding himself unable to escape the man's grip.

"C'mon, Alois, baby. I know you want this just as much as I do."

Ciel grimaced as the man's yellow eyes came impossibly close to his face, the thick rimmed glasses bumping against his nose and the lenses pressing into his cheek along with the man's drunken breath, and Ciel froze as he felt something hot and wet against his cheek.

His jaw dropped in horror as he realized that the slimy substance against his cheek was the man's tongue, which was now being dragged slowly across his cheek to his ear. Ciel tried to jerk away but the man's tongue was impossibly long and with the man's arm still around his waist Ciel couldn't get out of reach of the tip of the man's tongue which was now prodding at his inner ear and Ciel, furious at being handled in such a way removed his hand from the man's arm around his waist and delivered a harsh slap to the side of the man's face, his hand stinging as he watched the man's head tilt to one side due to the force behind his slap, the man's glasses now slightly askew and his mouth gaping open in confusion.

Ciel took advantage of the man's confusion to remove the man's arm from around his waist and slip away, still fuming.

"I'm leaving," he announced, picking up his jacket and tie from where they had been left on the floor.

"I still have time," the man protested angrily. "Get back here."

"No," Ciel said firmly. "You broke the no touching rule."

"Tch. Some whore you are."

"I am not, and never will be, a whore," Ciel said proudly, pausing for a moment to stare defiantly at the disgusting man's face before he turned to the door and let himself out.

"You okay?" Asked the blonde who had been waiting outside the door, smoking a cigarette. Ciel had emerged a full twenty minutes sooner than he had been expecting.

"Yeah," said Ciel, grimacing as he remembered the feel of the man's slimy tongue against his cheek and he wiped at his face with the back of his hand in disgust, wanting to wash as soon as possible.

"What happened?"

"Pervert," said Ciel, not wanting to recount what had happened in detail. "Let's go. I still have one more show to do."

Bard nodded and let his cigarette fall from his lips, stamping out the butt with the toe of one shoe and following Ciel back to the car.

Ciel's eyes widened as he recognized the house they had stopped in front of.

_Sebastian_.

"You want me to wait outside the door again?" Bard asked over his shoulder.

"No," Ciel replied. "I know this one."

"Alright," Bard nodded and Ciel heard the familiar flick of a cigarette lighter as he left the car.

He made his way across the overly large driveway that arced around a small hill of grass and headed for the door, feeling reassured when the same blonde servant he had encountered last time let him in, the servant's green eyes shining brightly from beneath his blonde locks.

_All the way down the hall and it will be the last door on your right._

Ciel nodded and made his way down the hall with his pulse pounding, his previous encounter with Sebastian flashing through his mind. As it had been over two weeks since he had last seen the man he had gathered that their encounter was only a onetime thing and nothing more. Ciel had fully expected to be requested by the man again as soon as possible but was left feeling bitter when there had been no sign of him the entire week and it continued on into two.

But now he had been requested again. Ciel couldn't decide if he should be eager or angry and chose the latter, finding it much more comfortable to be furious with the man for toying with him and making him wait.

He approached the familiar wooden double doors and knocked, entering the mysterious black room on command and finding the man clad in black perched on the edge of his bed just as he had been during their last encounter. He then felt crimson eyes wandering across his petite body and he scowled, remembering his outfit. Was Sebastian going to be a ridiculous pervert, too?

Blue eyes stared at the man defiantly, silently challenging him to speak first, and Ciel grit his teeth in irritation when the man did nothing but smirk.

"You're angry," the man stated, clearly amused by Ciel's behavior.

"Tch," Ciel huffed, small hands balled into tiny fists at his sides.

"It's a good look for you," the man continued, the smirk that was irritating Ciel to no end still gracing his features.

"Shut up," Ciel replied, wishing there was anything within his power that could wipe that smirk off the man's face.

Sebastian laughed and Ciel's anger grew to new heights. How could he possibly perform when he was this pissed off?

"You'll have to forgive me, little one," the man said, rising from his bed that was shrouded in black and making his way toward where the boy stood, the boy's chin still held out defiantly.

"Don't call me that," Ciel growled, unafraid that the man was approaching him simply because he was too overwhelmed with inexplicable anger to feel much else.

The man came to a stop in front of Ciel and gripped his chin between the thumb and forefinger of one hand.

"You see, _little one_ ," the man smirked as Ciel twitched in response to his choice of words, "I was preparing a gift."

Ciel jerked his chin out of Sebastian's grip and swatted his fingers away with one hand.

_A gift?_ He thought. He was certainly intrigued, though he'd never show it.

"Don't touch me."

"As you wish," the man replied, taking a step back from him. "Well, then. Let the show begin."

Ciel nodded stiffly and sank down to his knees, one hand working the silver buttons on his navy blue blazer while the other pulled at the red tie surrounding his neck, loosening it slightly. After the buttons on his blazer had been undone, next came the buttons of his white button-up shirt which he unfastened slowly, blue eyes staring back at the man who stood in front of him still filled with a look of hate.

"Ahhh, anger is truly such a good look for you," the man said, and Ciel began to undo his shirt buttons faster, not having any other outlet for his growing rage. His white shirt fell open to reveal the pale skin underneath, his shirt still pinched together at the collar by his tie which made a red path down his small chest between pink nipples and pointed at his navel. Nimble fingers unfastened the thin brown belt he wore over gray plaid shorts and the shorts he wore, left hand wandering up to pinch an exposed nipple between thumb and forefinger and he let out an exaggerated moan, telling Sebastian without words that there would be no real show for him tonight.

"Oh!"

Sebastian tsked.

"I've told you before that that won't do."

Ciel ignored the man's words and exposed his flaccid penis for his shorts, stroking it enthusiastically but not acquiring an erection.

"But I'm so _hard_ ," Ciel drawled sarcastically, confident that he was the one winning this game and fully satisfied that now _he_ was the one smirking.

"I told you," the man said, his voice deepening. "That won't do."

Ciel suddenly remembered that his job was on the line and hesitated to continue his non-performance; if Sebastian were to complain to his boss it might mean the end of his employment. He then noticed the thin line that was now Sebastian's lips and immediately decided the annoyed look on that previously smirking face of his was worth the risk.

"Let me help you," the man said, and Ciel laughed, the hand he had been using to manipulate himself still gripping his unerect penis. If he wasn't hard by now there was just no way it was going to happen.

"Hah! I'd like to see you try," Ciel challenged, halting the movement of his fist and looking up at Sebastian cockily.

"I'm afraid you'll have to close your eyes," Sebastian replied, grinning when Ciel responded with a look of suspicion, then closed his eyes.

_I might as well prove to him that there's no point in trying._

Sebastian squatted down on his heels next to the boy, amused that he had so willingly obeyed his request. He then reached for the boy's tie and twisted it so that the soft fabric was pressed against Ciel's skin, thin fingers guiding the fabric up the boy's body slowly until they came to rest in the middle of his chest, then branched out to the right where a nipple that had been lying flat against his chest was brushed against by the fabric in slow circles.

Ciel's breath hitched as Sebastian's fingers began to roll the nub underneath his thumb through the fabric of the tie. The cool fabric felt good against his warm chest and his nipple began to peak in response, loving the new, gentle sensation that the fabric provided.

"No touching," Ciel murmured, not realizing that his words had come out with no force and his chest was now pressed forward into Sebastian's touch.

"I won't," Sebastian said softly, moving the fabric of the tie from one nipple to the other and squeezing the nub underneath between two fingers, coaxing it into hardness.

"Mm," Ciel let out a little sigh and shifted his knees so that he would be more comfortable, acquiescing to Sebastian that he wasn't being touched as long as it was through his tie.

"Hah," Ciel panted, the friction against his nipples causing his penis to twitch with the beginnings of an erection.

Sebastian shifted from squatting on his heels to sitting on his knees and inwardly groaned; he wanted nothing more than to lave at the boy's nipples with his wet tongue and have the boy's hand fisted in his hair, pulling at it with all his strength as the boy pressed his chest closer to his face and moaned in pleasure.

But Sebastian had promised he wouldn't touch the boy, and he let his hand fall away from the boy's chest once satisfied that the boy's long lashes were resting against now flushed cheeks. He glanced down at the boy's lap and was further pleased to discover that the boy was now half erect and waiting for his next move with unsteady breath.

Ciel felt something cool and plastic press against one of his nipples and not knowing what it was, was about to open his mouth in protest that Sebastian had violated the no touching rule when he heard the soft hum of the object and began to feel its vibrations against his nipple.

"Oh…" Ciel sighed in surprise, realizing what the object was and expressing his approval with a low hum when the object buzzing against his nipple was shifted so that the tip was pressed to the tip of his nipple, vibrating the already stiff peak into a new length. The small, cylindrical object was then once again turned on its side and rolled across the area gently, then removed and placed against his other nipple. Ciel groaned softly when the tip of the object was grinded forcefully against his erected nub, the action combined with the object's vibrations all contributing to his rapidly growing erection.

Oh, the boy was beautiful, Sebastian thought. While it may have been the fantasy of many men to bed a schoolgirl, Sebastian had no trouble substituting this beautiful boy in a female's place, the boy's tiny shorts paired with knee high socks far more arousing than any schoolgirl's skirt. The boy was neither innocent nor well versed in the ways of sex, thus it was neither a blushing virgin nor a used up whore he was dealing with, adding to the fantasy an entirely new dimension. The boy was deliciously half-tainted and he wanted more. In addition he had all the looks of an underage boy and Sebastian felt his erection throb at the thought; to have the spitting image of such a taboo melting underneath his touch was more than satisfying.

Sebastian removed his hand from the boy's chest and let the vibrating object hover mere centimeters above the boy's now erect penis, watching with intense interest as the boy's small hips quivered in anticipation.

"Hah – ahh," Ciel panted, feeling his penis twitch in response to the small object being rolled slowly up and down his length; the vibrations running through his length felt good and he unconsciously lifted his hips, wanting to feel more of the vibrations where he liked it best, at the tip. Sebastian complied with his indirectly expressed wishes and he moaned enthusiastically, his head thrown back and lips slightly parted while his hips fervently attempted to grind against the small object, but it wasn't enough.

Blue eyes popped open to find crimson ones roaming his body until they settled on his own eyes, and Ciel shivered.

"Touch me," Ciel said, his tone of voice firm as though he was giving an order and not making a request.

"Ah!" He arched into the buzzing object that now had its tip pressed against his slit, but his steady gaze didn't falter, watching and waiting for Sebastian's reply.

He watched as Sebastian's expression changed into the slowest of smiles, revealing his white teeth one by one.

"I can't."

"Gh," Ciel grunted, displeased by Sebastian's response but slightly distracted by the object now being rolled against the underside of his penis from base to tip.

"You said so yourself, didn't you?" Sebastian continued. "'No touching.'"

Ciel's eyebrows momentarily creased in irritation at the man's comment only to unfold in surprise when the vibrating object was removed from his stiff arousal, but instead of the warm hand he had been expecting to envelop his length he received hot breath against his ear.

"You can finish yourself, can't you?"

Ciel made a sound of irritation and gripped his penis with one hand, knowing that this was his original purpose. He glared at Sebastian from behind thin bangs until the pleasurable sensations from his fist started to take over and his expression relaxed into one of pleasure.

"Ah." Ciel watched as the vibrating object was once again rubbed against his nipples and he squeezed himself tighter, rubbing at his tip that was still sensitive from the previous vibrations with his thumb.

"Mm," he sighed happily, feeling close to his release and happy to see those crimson eyes were still watching him, only him, and he thought of what it would be like to thrust in and out of that hot mouth, to have the man's tongue laving at the underside of his cock while he simultaneously worked his testicles, what it would be like to have the man's mouth sucking at his tip while he used the small object against the rest of his length, to have the man's fist wrapped around both his erection and the vibrating object and fisting up and down his length and he gave one, two, three more strokes to his cock and he came, clear fluid spurting out and landing on Sebastian's arm that was still working the buzzing object against his nipples and he groaned, small hips riding out his orgasm while he met Sebastian's intense stare from behind half-lidded eyes.

After a few moments he began to squirm away from the object against his chest, feeling sensitive, and the object was removed and the steady hum of the object was finally silenced.

"You did well, little one," Sebastian murmured, Ciel far too relaxed to care that Sebastian had called him by that name as his face was still red with excitement and he was actively trying to catch his breath. "But I'm afraid our time is up."

"No," Ciel protested weakly.

_I need more. I need his hand, mouth, lips, tongue, cock, breath, touch-_

_Knock knock._


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian let out a small sigh as he shuffled the last of the papers on his desk, content that he had finally finished his work for the day. With a satisfied nod he was just about to rise from his chair to leave when a knock sounded at the door of his office.

"Come in," Sebastian said, not at all pleased to see a certain blonde coworker standing in the doorway of the room.

"Sebastian, my friend," Aleister began, making his way across the room from the doorway to Sebastian's desk, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want." Sebastian said flatly. He had much better things to do than chat with this idiot.

Aleister simply smiled.

"Come now, Sebastian. I won't take much of your time. I simply happen to be in need of your... services," Aleister said suggestively, his long blonde ponytail draped across one shoulder.

"Not to worry, Sebastian," Aleister continued as Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a man who requests assistance without having something ready to offer in return."

Sebastian grimaced at the subtle wink his coworker had given him at the end of that sentence.

"You're not my type."

Aleister chuckled.

"Nor you mine. Ah, what beauty can be found in this world in the form of a blushing young maiden... but I digress. The services I require happen to be of a _legal_ nature."

"I'm not a lawyer," Sebastian stated, irritated that this visit was likely to take twice as long as it should due to the man's tendency to wax poetic.

"No," said Aleister, leaning forward enough to let the fingertips of one hand rest on Sebastian's desk. "But you did study law for a few years, did you not?"

Sebastian nodded. While it was true that he had studied law for quite some time before finally deciding to teach, he really wasn't in a position to dispense legal advice. He contemplated for a moment. As much as he had no interest in helping Aleister with his problems, he was well aware that the man was the type who would persist until he got what he wanted; knowing this and not wanting a bunch of unwanted phone calls over the next week Sebastian resolved himself to help the man.

"How can I be of assistance?"

Aleister put on a slow smile, violet eyes looking at Sebastian curiously from under blonde lashes.

"First of all I take it that whatever is discussed between us shall remain confidential?"

"Of course."

"Well then," Aleister continued, "I just so happened to have a little... incident with a certain robin over the weekend."

"Oh?" Sebastian asked seriously, needing to hear every detail of the incident in order to give the man appropriate legal advice.

"Well," Aleister went on, "I'm afraid I may or may not have _restrained_ the little thing for a minute or two," he confessed, though his face showed not the slightest hint of remorse.

"How was she restrained, exactly?"

"By these lovely hands of mine, of course," Aleister said with a wave of his hand, pausing a moment to glance at his fingernails, then returning his attention back to Sebastian.

"I see," Sebastian replied, his mind racing through all of the questions that still needed to be asked. "Was there any other physical contact?"

"Not at all," Aleister said lightly, as if he were the most virtuous man in the world and not one who was questioning his coworker in fear of potential assault charges.

Sebastian considered it for a moment. If the girl had only been restrained by Aleister's grip, and then only momentarily, there should be no reason for alarm, especially if the encounter completely lacked any contact of the sexual kind.

"If what you say is true, then you should be fine," Sebastian offered his conclusion.

"Oh, I thought that would be so." Aleister smiled a sickening smile, as though he were thrilled he wouldn't have to pay the consequences for something awful he'd done. "But a handsome man like me can never be too careful these days," he sighed dramatically. "Little robins _do_ tend to lie about their age or say they wanted nothing to do with me even after the deed has been done."

Sebastian was not in the least surprised to hear that charges _had_ been pressed against him, and he wondered why the idiot had yet to serve any time but soon realized. As much of an idiot as he was he had still been born into money, and money made the world go round. Sebastian clenched his jaw in an attempt to hold back any words that would express his disgust for the man.

"Now then. Surely a man like yourself gets lonely from time to time," Aleister continued, Sebastian's eye twitching as the man's hands roamed freely across his newly organized desk until they found a notepad and pen. Sebastian watched in irritation as Aleister hunched over his desk to scrawl something across the top sheet of paper; although upside down to him Sebastian could still tell that it was a series of numbers, and he wondered who the poor woman was whose number he had just been given. He should have expected something like this when Aleister had offered him something in return for his legal advice; it was just like the man to think that a lady of the night would be the perfect gift of thanks to a _coworker_.

Sebastian inwardly sighed. He had absolutely no interest in bedding what was sure to be a big bosomed, airheaded woman who had more than likely been used by dozens, if not hundreds of men before him, but if this meant that the blonde idiot would be leaving soon he had every reason to hold his tongue.

"Well then, my friend. I shall be on my way," Aleister said, showing his back to Sebastian and making his way toward the exit. Sebastian almost - _almost_ let out a sigh of relief when he heard the click of the door handle being pulled but was left disappointed when Aleister turned back to face him even though he already had one foot out the door.

"If you really want a good time," Aleister began, violet eyes sparkling with mischief. "Ask for Ciel," and with that, he was gone.

* * *

The master had come home _furious_.

The green-eyed blonde watched anxiously as the master stormed from room to room, looking for something at which to direct his quiet rage. He followed the master from the front parlor to the drawing room, worried that the master might upset one of the china cabinets in the hall. He let out a held breath as the china cabinets were left unscathed, then continued to follow the master until finally he had made his way to the kitchen - a room which the master rarely, if ever visited.

The stovetop was full of fresh pots and pans that he had just put out for dinner, and the blonde jumped as the master raised his arm and swept all the pots and pans to the floor in one ferocious gesture, the noisy clatter of the metal utensils hitting the floor and each other echoing loudly in the empty room. The master was now supporting himself with both hands placed on either side of the stove and seething quietly. Finnian decided that now would be a good a time as any to approach the master and took a small step forward.

"Mr. Michaelis?"

Finnian instantly regretted having said anything now that the master was glaring at him over one shoulder. He inadvertently swallowed. What was he to say now that he had the master's attention?

"Would - would you still like dinner, sir?" He asked, helplessly lost for words.

The master had turned to fully face him now, and he fumbled with his hands out of nervous habit.

"Bring dinner to my room," the master said, then left the kitchen, the muscles of his back and shoulders still tensed.

Finnian knelt down to gather the pots and pans that had been scattered on the floor, returning them to the stovetop in order to start dinner. He had just lit the gas when he heard a loud crashing sound come from one of the rooms upstairs and he winced, wondering what object had been the victim of his master's anger this time. He glanced at the clock on the side of the stove and noted that it was already fifteen minutes past the time he usually started dinner, meaning dinner would now be late. The mess the master had made would have to wait.

* * *

Sebastian closed the door to his bedroom with a soft thud, his previous outburst having calmed him somewhat, though he was still furious. He took a seat at the small writing desk that lined one wall of his spacious bedroom and drummed his fingers against its surface, contemplating.

Why had he reacted in such a way? Ciel was merely an escort; as such it was expected that he would have other clients. But how was it that blonde idiot he called his coworker had come in to contact with him? Seeing as the man was well known for being a womanizer he was convinced that there had to be something more than coincidence at play.

The corners of his mouth turned down as he continued to think. Ciel was an escort, yes, but as far as he knew Ciel had a strictly enforced no touching rule. Or did he? The boy had always seemed eager for his touch near the end of their sessions, after all. In that case it was entirely possible that Ciel had gone further with his other clients and was simply playing hard to get.

His frown deepened further. Why did it matter? He should have no interest in what Ciel did in his free time. Yet the boy had definitely been angry with him their last visit. But why?

Sebastian sighed and pressed the fingertips of both hands to his temples, his elbows resting atop the wooden desk. It struck him that perhaps he had come to consider Ciel his personal property. While he was well aware that Ciel was an escort he had still paid good money for his services; as such it was an unpleasant thought to think that others might be utilizing one of his personal possessions. They too had surely paid money for Ciel's services, but Sebastian had received none of it, though this was besides the fact that Sebastian was extremely possessive of his belongings and would have no interest in sharing Ciel as it was.

Sebastian relaxed, relieved to have to come a conclusion regarding his little problem. All that was left was to formulate a plan that would eliminate those who had been trying to violate his property.

Ciel was his, and his alone.

* * *

"Ciel!" Mr. Wordsmith exclaimed, opening his front door wider and inviting Ciel inside.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Mr. Wordsmith," Ciel responded, following the man into his home and taking a seat in his usual blue armchair.

"Tea?" The man asked, peering around the side of the armchair to look at Ciel.

"I'm fine, thank you," Ciel replied, and so Mr. Wordsmith took his seat opposite Ciel on the sofa.

"Well, Ciel. How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you. And you, Mr. Wordsmith?"

Ciel listened politely as Mr. Wordsmith explained how he had been trying to decide between as many as nine ideas for his next novel and whether or not he should combine a few of them together when Ciel realized that Mr. Wordsmith had yet to offer him a means of covering up. He decided that the man must have felt at ease with today's attire; As Mr. Wordsmith was his only client for the day he had been allowed to choose his own outfit, which consisted of long gray shorts that hit just above the knee and a simple white dress shirt, the sleeves of which had been rolled up neatly to his elbows, the outfit completed by a pair of black knee-high socks and a pristine white pair of walking shoes. He chuckled softly, amused that he had finally met the man wearing something that didn't upset his modest tastes.

Arthur blinked, surprised at having seen the small boy laugh in the middle of his sentence. Ciel opened his eyes that had shut reflexively when he laughed to see Mr. Wordsmith's stare and immediately apologized.

"Excuse me," said Ciel, "I was just thinking that you're so passionate about your work. It's a quality hard to come by these days."

Arthur smiled, pleased at Ciel's compliment.

"Thank you, Ciel. By the way, if you don't mind me asking..." Ciel waited patiently for the man to continue. "How is business?"

Ciel was extremely surprised by this question but did his best not to show it. Mr. Wordsmith had never before inquired about his line of work, but he had always assumed that was because the man was well aware of what his job entailed. He decided it best to respond with a generic reply.

"Quite well, thank you. I've had quite a few new clients lately," he replied honestly, avoiding any detail as much as possible.

"That's great!" Mr. Wordsmith responded enthusiastically, confusing Ciel. Why should the man care that he had been seeing new clients? Ciel shrugged it off and continued their conversation as usual, finding Mr. Wordsmith's company pleasant. It wasn't long before the sun had begun to set outside the living room window, indicating that Ciel's time was up and he was bidding Mr. Wordsmith farewell at the door.

He waited for the door to close and until he heard the retreating sounds of the man's footsteps before turning to leave, looking forward to the quiet drive home in Bard's company. He hadn't been attacked recently, and thanks to Sebastian he seemed able to perform again.

And of course, he had seen Sebastian, who was sure not to disappoint. Ciel smirked to himself as he looked out the tinted window, pleased he had confirmed that Sebastian had more than a passing interest in him. His smirk grew wider as he thought about the next time they would meet.

Sebastian was in for a surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian made his way down the long hallway to the English department in the hopes of discussing adding a particular work to his French class that had already been studied in English. Just as he rounded the corner he noticed the janitor's cart parked outside Aleister's office and he frowned, wondering if that meant the office was empty and Aleister had already gone home for the day. Perhaps Aleister was on more friendly terms with the custodian than himself, he reasoned, and he took a few steps closer to the office only to pause when he heard the voice of the janitor and another that was most definitely _not_ Aleister.

"Where do you get off making such empty promises, huh?" The gruff voice of the janitor had demanded. "He didn't do half the things that Aleister promised me."

A much lighter and very confused voice answered in response.

"Ah - I'm sorry - but what exactly did Aleister promise you?"

Sebastian decided to hang back and listen, intrigued as to what they were talking about. Clearly he would be caught if he continued to just stand there in the hallway, so he hid himself around the corner from where he had just came, back pressed flat to the wall and head tilted in the direction of where the voices were coming from.

"You know well enough what he promised me," the janitor spat, "the exact same thing you promised him."

If Sebastian could have seen into the office he would have seen a man with short, tousled brown hair waving his hands wildly in front of him.

"No, you see - there must have been some misunderstanding - I only gave him that number because I thought he wanted some company -"

"That's right, I was promised _company_ , but he left after twenty minutes."

"Eh? That doesn't sound like Ciel at all..."

What had started as an eavesdropping session out of pure curiosity had just become relevant to his interests. They were talking about _Ciel?_

"Well I'd quit going around telling people about him if I were you. You have a lot of angry people on your hands, Aleister and myself included."

Sebastian heard the strange man let out an exasperated sigh.

"I was only trying to help," the man offered. "Ciel has always been such good company for me."

"Well aren't you one of the lucky ones?" The janitor said viciously, the sound of his footsteps indicating that he was leaving the room. Sebastian hung back until he heard the wheels of the janitor cart being rolled in his direction and he stepped out into the hallway as if he had just rounded the corner.

"Faustus," Sebastian said as their eyes met, the smile on his face clearly forced.

"Michaelis," the janitor huffed, golden eyes throwing Sebastian only a sideways glance as he continued to push his cart down the hallway.

Sebastian continued on his way down the hall toward the men's room. He had debated dropping in Aleister's office on the pretense of looking for Aleister only to find out who was really in the office - it most certainly wouldn't be unusual, after all - but Sebastian was well aware that the wheels of the janitor cart had stopped only a short distance away and Faustus would be likely to overhear their conversation.

Deciding that it was in his best interest not to risk being overheard by Faustus on the chance that Faustus was purposely listening to see if _his_ conversation had been overheard, he continued down the hallway with only a passing glance into Aleister's office. Unfortunately the only thing he got a glimpse of was a head of soft brown hair, the rest of the man's face hidden by a paper he was inspecting.

Whoever this man was, he seemed to have a good relationship with Ciel as one of his clients, which made him wonder if he was indeed a client that Ciel had bent the rules for. Sebastian frowned. While something like _that_ could be taken care of, what was this man doing referring Ciel into the hands of two predators? It was obvious to him from his many tales of women conquered that Aleister was _not_ someone to be trusted, and due to one drunken night of debauchery he was well aware of Faustus' obsession with his underage nephew.

Sebastian shuddered as he remembered how he had been perfectly willing to fool around with Claude until he had begun demanding that Sebastian dress and act like his nephew. What fourteen year old - what fourteen year old _male_ , at that - wore purple lace thongs with black leather hot pants and high heeled boots?

As Sebastian pushed open the door to the restroom he had come to the following conclusion: the man either thought Ciel was easy or wanted Ciel to suffer, and either way the man had infringed on _his_ property _and_ given it to others. Clearly he needed to have a little chat with this man in order to make sure he paid for his mistakes, and when Sebastian was through with him he would most certainly wish that he and Ciel had never met.

* * *

"Aleister, _my friend_ ," Sebastian emphasized, imitating the man's usual way of speech as he entered the man's office unannounced.

"Sebastian," Aleister said from behind his desk in mild surprise. "What brings you here? Please, have a seat," he added, gesturing at the chair meant for visitors at the front of his desk.

"Oh, I won't be long," Sebastian replied, then continued on with the reason he had come to see Aleister in the first place. "I just wanted to inform you that I had such a lovely time with Ciel the other day."

Aleister smiled, folding his hands together and letting them rest atop his desk.

"Oh?"

Sebastian forced a smile in return.

"It was a lovely time, but it left me wondering... how on earth did you come into contact with someone like Ciel? He is, after all, not exactly your type."

Aleister chuckled.

"Sebastian, my friend. I'm a man of many tastes," he said, adding a subtle wink for good measure.

Great. Sebastian was getting nowhere with this blonde idiot.

"Of course," Sebastian replied politely, giving himself time to think. "Forgive me for making such an assumption."

"Oh, you assumed correctly," Aleister replied, stretching his interlaced hands out in front of him and letting out a lazy yawn. "I myself was expecting a young lady named Cecilia."

Sebastian tensed ever so slightly, now alerted to a possible opportunity to get more information out of the blonde man who sat before him.

"The company's fault, I'm sure."

"Oh no, it was mine. I never would have guessed I was to be meeting with such a lovely cock robin when the person who gave me the number had insisted he was a fan of the ladies."

"A simple misunderstanding." Sebastian paused, not sure if his next question would be too forward. "Who did refer you, might I ask? I had such a lovely time that I'd like to pass on my thanks."

Aleister looked at him curiously. Damn. Damn, damn, damn. He had pressed too much and now Aleister was never going to tell him who had first referred him to Ciel.

"Sebastian, _my friend_ ," Aleister emphasized, knowing full well that Sebastian had been mocking him when he first arrived. "Surely you don't expect me to part with such information for free?"

Of course. Sebastian should have expected this, but whether or not he was willing to give Aleister what he wanted remained to be seen.

"What on earth could you possibly want this time?"

"See to it that I'm allowed another appointment with Ciel," Aleister said simply. "And agree to represent me in court of if necessary. I'm afraid the company has looked down upon my actions even though I wasn't delivered what was promised."

Sebastian grit his teeth. He knew full well that the company promised nothing outside of their standard services for legal reasons and that trying to win a case like Aleister's when he was clearly guilty would be near impossible. It would be easy enough to threaten the company with legal action in order to get Ciel in front of Aleister again, but it was unlikely they would allow it without an escort present - not that he would want it any other way. If he could go through with Aleister's demands yet still keep Ciel safe, there was no reason he couldn't get the information he wanted as Aleister hadn't demanded he be alone with the boy.

"Very well," Sebastian replied, "I'll see to it that you get what you've asked of me."

Aleister looked pleased with himself and leaned forward, folding his arms across his desk.

"Well then. I believe the person you're looking for is none other than my dear friend Arthur."

"Arthur?" Sebastian questioned, needing more than just a first name to go by.

"That's right. I believe he's better known to our students as Mr. Wordsmith."

 _Arthur Wordsmith_ , Sebastian thought, filing the information away for later use.

"He's a local author that the school has come in every so often to lecture the students about proper writing," Aleister continued. "Apparently he volunteered his services as a former student here but is well known enough that they decided to pay him."

"Ah," Sebastian said softly, realizing why a strange man had been in Aleister's office. It only made sense that a writer would lecture in Aleister's English class and never cross paths with the foreign language department where he worked.

"Would you happen to know when he's next scheduled to come in?" Sebastian asked, hoping that it would be soon and save him the trouble of tracking down the man himself.

"Ah-ah, Sebastian. I'm afraid our little deal has reached its limits and there's nothing more I want from you at the moment."

"Of course," Sebastian replied with a fake smile. The blonde idiot was smarter than he gave him credit for. "Well then. I suppose I'll be on my way."

Aleister simply nodded, not bothering to say goodbye to his coworker when said coworker had already excused himself. Sebastian sighed as he left the man's office. The name alone would have to do.

Sebastian had returned to his office after having spoken with Aleister, determined to find more information on this _Arthur Wordsmith_. He took a seat behind his desk and powered on his laptop, a simple search revealing dozens of links to buy the man's books. Based on the search results he appeared to be a mystery writer, but such information was relatively useless for what Sebastian was trying to achieve.

He had sifted through two pages of results before finally finding the author's website that appeared to have been put up by the publisher. Clearly the publisher wasn't doing their job very well when it came to online presence. Sebastian clicked through the few links on the website which consisted mostly of links to buy the author's books directly from the publisher and a short biography that told him nothing other than that Mr. Wordsmith had graduated from one of England's finest universities.

Sebastian was growing rather irritated by the whole ordeal and began clicking aimlessly through the pages until he finally noticed the fine print underneath the large, black and white photograph of the author on the home page.

 _Book signing for Arthur Wordsmith's latest novel,_ The New Chronicles of the Baskervilles, _to be held this Saturday, September 29 at Espresso Books on the corner of 12th and Landon from 6-9pm._

Perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

The two days leading up to the weekend had gone by as usual, and when Saturday finally rolled around Sebastian found himself seated in a cozy corner of the cafe that was part of Espresso Books, waiting patiently for the book signing to begin. Luckily the table where the author would be signing had already been set up and he was able to choose a table with a decent view. He pulled a silver pocket watch from the gray vest he wore over his white dress shirt to check the time, noting that it was half past six and the author was actually thirty minutes _late_ for his own book signing; even so, there only seemed to be ten or so people hanging about waiting for the book signing to start.

Sebastian was wondering just how many books one had to sell in order to get a book signing when a familiar head of brown hair made its appearance, making its way toward the book signing table and taking a seat, the same voice Sebastian had heard only a few days before apologizing profusely to the few fans that he had kept waiting. Sebastian feigned a look of mild interest as he studied the man's face carefully, deciding that he couldn't be any older than thirty-five and had a gentle, kind appearance that didn't suit someone who had been keeping the company of an escort, much less someone who had sent Ciel into the hands of two potential rapists.

Looks could certainly be deceiving.

Sebastian left his post for a moment to place an order for an extra hot double cappuccino, having sensed the curious eyes of the cafe workers wondering why he hadn't ordered anything to drink. He returned to his table and continued to look on idly, thanking the girl who had brought him his drink in a green porcelain mug, then resuming his thoughts on how best to approach the man. It would be easy enough to hunt down a copy of the man's book and get in line for the book signing, but he thought it best to somehow get the man alone. He would have to follow the man outside after he finished the book signing and he sighed impatiently, wishing he had brought some work to keep him occupied. He noticed that the line for the book signing had grown exponentially and decided that he might as well kill time by getting in line; he could only stomach so much coffee, after all.

By the time he had finished his coffee, hunted down a copy of Wordsmith's latest book and took his place in line he had killed another half hour, and seeing as the line now reached out the door and down to the nearest street corner he figured it would be another hour and half before he could meet the man. That was fine by him; with the first thirty minutes he had spent waiting there would only be as much time left for him to wait to finally get the man alone.

Sebastian had been standing in line for some time when the middle aged woman in front of him decided to turn around and chat.

"Oh, aren't you handsome?" she said flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes even though she was old enough to have visible creases around the corners of her eyes.

Sebastian smiled back politely, inwardly wishing that this little chat of theirs wouldn't last long.

"You know," the woman began, placing one manicured hand on Sebastian's chest. "I'm free once we get out of line."

"Surely a beautiful woman like you has a husband waiting at home for her," Sebastian replied, having noticed that the woman was, indeed, wearing a wedding ring.

The woman let out a childish giggle and traced the tip of her acrylic nail down Sebastian's chest.

"Oh, don't you worry about him. You certainly look like the type who knows how to satisfy a woman," she said coyly, fully expecting Sebastian to flirt in return. The line had moved up enough in the time that they were talking that there were now only five people ahead of them. Sebastian, thoroughly annoyed with how the woman couldn't seem to keep her hands off his chest had an idea.

"I'm afraid I'm taken," Sebastian began, carefully grasping the woman's wrist and pulling it away from his chest.

"No one has to know but you and me, big boy," the woman replied, fondling Sebastian's hip now that her hand had been removed from his chest. Sebastian patiently removed her hand again, only this time instead of letting go he continued to hold on to her wrist, preventing her from trying again.

"Actually, I have a friend who would love to meet you."

"Is he as handsome as you are?" the woman purred, her face betraying the fact that she was most definitely interested.

Sebastian forced a kind smile.

"Well, I can't say so for myself, but he does seem to be quite popular with the ladies."

"I'm listening."

"Why don't I give you his number?" Sebastian offered.

"Are you sure I can't get _your_ number?" the woman asked, stroking Sebastian's hand that held her wrist with her fingertips.

Sebastian half smiled, half grimaced. There was one more person ahead of them and they would be next. He pulled a pen from his pants pocket and held the lady's hand delicately in his own, as if he were about to bring it to his face and kiss it. The woman was visibly flushed, her heart racing at the small gesture until Sebastian tilted her hand to the side, exposing the fleshy part of her thumb and he brought his pen out from behind his back and printed down a number against the skin in black ink.

"His name is Aleister," Sebastian said cheerfully. "Don't forget it."

The woman stood there dumbfounded, clearly not used to rejection.

"Next please!" came the call from the signing table, snapping the woman out of her trance.

"Oh, excuse me," she said, then turned to approach the signing table with the copy of her book, engaging herself in small talk with Mr. Wordsmith. Sebastian tried not to laugh as he put his pen back in his pocket and managed to contain it as a small smirk; he was fairly certain that Aleister would not be pleased when he found out he had a woman twice the age of the girls he usually bedded hounding after him. Oh, the fun that would be.

The woman finished getting her book signed and headed toward the exit, meaning it was finally time for Sebastian to approach the table.

"Good evening," he began, handing Mr. Wordsmith a copy of his book. Mr. Wordsmith accepted the copy happily and opened the front cover, busying himself with signing the first page.

"Hello," the author replied. "Were you waiting in line long?"

"About an hour and a half," Sebastian said, thanking the man for signing his book as it was handed back to him.

"You must have really liked my book to get in such a long line," Mr. Wordsmith continued, "there are only a few people left."

Sebastian smiled.

"It was a most excellent novel. When can I expect your next book?"

Gentle brown eyes looked up at Sebastian in a friendly manner.

"It's in the hands of the editors now, so it shouldn't be any longer than a couple of months."

"Oh? I look forward to it."

"I'm glad to hear that," Mr. Wordsmith said brightly. "I always love to hear from my fans."

"What are your plans for after the book signing?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, just another night at home by myself.

"Why don't I buy you a drink instead?"

Mr. Wordsmith put on hand on the back of his head, flattered that he had been invited out by one of his fans.

"Oh, ahh... well I'm not really much of a drinker."

"Oh? Perhaps you simply prefer _younger_ company."

Mr. Wordsmith blinked in confusion.

"No, it's not that - you see, I just really don't drink much -"

"Please," Sebastian said coldly. "I insist."

Mr. Wordsmith, seeing the serious look in Sebastian's eyes finally caved.

"W-well, if you insist..."

Sebastian smiled gently, though his eyes betrayed his cold demeanor.

"I'll wait for you by the exit."

"Alright. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Sebastian hovered anxiously near the exit door, wondering if the man would try and escape through a back exit. He kept his eyes trained on the signing table until the last fan left and breathed a small sigh of relief when Mr. Wordsmith began making his way toward him, the man even offering a little wave once they made eye contact.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Mr. Wordsmith said as he approached. "I'm afraid I don't own a car, so you'll have to drop me off when we're finished."

"Not a problem," Sebastian said. "Follow me."

Mr. Wordsmith obediently followed Sebastian through the exit doors and out to the parking lot, though instead of heading toward the parked cars Sebastian rounded the corner of the building.

"I parked in back," he explained. Mr. Wordsmith nodded and continued following Sebastian around the corner until they neared a dumpster, where Sebastian suddenly turned and grabbed Mr. Wordsmith by his shirt, shoving him up against the wall.

"Wahh! I thought you just wanted to have a drink!"

"Tell me everything you do with Ciel," Sebastian demanded, his fists tightly clenched into Mr. Wordsmith's shirt.

"C-C-Ciel?!" Mr. Wordsmith squeaked. "How do you know Ciel?"

Sebastian slammed Mr. Wordsmith into the wall again.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"I- ah, we just talk, that's all!"

"Don't lie to me, Mr. Wordsmith," Sebastian said with an evil grin. "I know you've been keeping his company."

"Yes, but, we really just talk! Isn't that what an escort is for?!"

Sebastian paused. He certainly hadn't considered the possibility that the man was so innocent he didn't know for what purpose an escort was used.

"Now now, Mr. Wordsmith. Does he let you fondle his little cock? Or perhaps you prefer to have him down on his knees in front of you, working you with his mouth."

Mr. Wordsmith blushed a bright red.

"No, no! I would never - ! He's the same age as my little brother!"

Sebastian, now satisfied by Mr. Wordsmith's response slowly let go of his grip on the man's shirt. Even if the man was innocent it still didn't change the fact that he had sent Ciel into harm's way.

"Stay away from Ciel," Sebastian said after a long silence, his crimson eyes burning with unsaid threats and he walked away, leaving a flustered Mr. Wordsmith alone with the dumpster and panting heavily from fright, his terrified fingers still curling back into the wall.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian pulled his car into the curved driveway and parked in front of the house, noting the black car that was waiting on the curb. As soon as he stepped out of the car Ciel stepped out of his and began yelling at Sebastian from across the lawn.

"Where were you!" He demanded, angry that his client had kept him waiting. Twenty minutes of his scheduled time had already gone by meaning he'd have even less time to spend with Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled, pleased to see the little escort standing with his arms across his chest.

"I had some business to take care of."

"At ten o' clock at night, on a Saturday, when you had already scheduled an appointment with me?"

"Yes."

Ciel scowled. He had been looking forward to this meeting and he wasn't pleased to hear that something other than him had taken Sebastian's priority.

"Finnian would have let you in, you know."

Ciel huffed, annoyed that Sebastian was avoiding his question and trying to change the subject.

"Come now, the clock is ticking," Sebastian said, still intending to get his money's worth out of the remaining time they had left.

"What makes you think I want to spend my time with the likes of you?" Ciel said, pretty blue eyes glaring daggers at the man who stood before him across the lawn.

Sebastian grinned.

"I pay a pretty price for that body of yours," he reminded him, outstretching his arm to the boy with his palm tilted up and beckoning with his fingers. "Come."

"Tch," Ciel said, furious that he was being treated like some sort of commodity. He shouldn't have expected anything more from his client and he kicked the ground in front of him, wondering why he was so angry. It may have been his job but he was still a human being and deserved to be treated with respect, though he should have expected this. "I'm not a dog," Ciel spat.

"No," Sebastian said, still amused that the boy was angry. "But you have an obligation to me based on a predetermined contract with your employer. Now, will you fulfill it or not?"

Ciel hesitated, remembering how Undertaker had been after him for not finishing a session with one of his clients. He inwardly shuddered at the thought of having to service his boss to make it up to him so he bit his tongue and walked forward, choosing Sebastian.

"Good boy," Sebastian said.

"Shut up."

Sebastian grinned and turned to unlock the door, allowing himself and Ciel inside.

"Let's not waste any more time, shall we?" Sebastian said, hurrying along the corridor until he reached the elaborately carved door that led to his bedroom. Ciel followed as quickly as he could, his short legs having to take twice as many steps to keep up with Sebastian's stride. He entered the room as the door was held open for him, Sebastian then shutting the door behind him.

"I've prepared another gift for you, little one."

"I'm not interested in you and your perverted gifts."

Sebastian moved to the writing desk that rested in one corner of the room and quietly opened a drawer, removing something from it that Ciel couldn't see and tucking it into his pocket. Sebastian gave Ciel a sly smile as he turned to face him, leaning his back against the desk.

"Well?"

"Tch," Ciel said, dropping to his knees and unbuttoning his shorts in a hurry. Tonight's outfit consisted of a white dress shirt over which was layered a black vest and black tie; he looked nearly formal but for the dangerously short black shorts he wore paired with black knee high stockings held up by a sock garter on each creamy leg. The outfit was completed by a pair of dark brown loafers, which he had kicked off on his way down to his knees. He hurriedly pulled his cock out and tugged, willing it into hardness. The faster he could get this over with, the better.

Ciel kept his eyes trained on Sebastian's face the entire time and he bit his lip, realizing that he actually _had_ become hard touching himself and looking at Sebastian. Sebastian smirked down at him from his position on the desk, noticing that Ciel seemed to be utterly confused by the situation as his face showed it. Ciel breathed in deeply and slowed his motions, his eyes wandering from Sebastian's face to his broad shoulders and down his arms until finally they reached his crotch where he noticed the familiar bulge and he moaned softly.

"Like what you see?" Sebastian asked, giving a small rub to his growing erection through the fabric of his pants. The action made Ciel squeeze his cock a little tighter and hitch his breath; he wanted to see what Sebastian looked like, wanted to know how big he was and he blushed at the thought. Just what was he thinking about doing with a client?

Ciel was masturbating in earnest now, rubbing his thumb over the tip while he slowly stroked the shaft up and down, thinking of nothing other than how turned on he was that Sebastian was watching him.

"Sebastian," he let the name fall from his lips as he spread his legs a little wider, the small black shorts he had pulled down to his thighs riding up as he did so. "Mm."

_I love it when you watch me._

Sebastian had quietly taken in the boy's flushed appearance as Ciel stroked himself slowly, carefully teasing his cock so that the pleasure would last, those big blue eyes hazed over with want and staring directly into his. Sebastian smirked, realizing why Ciel was taking his time.

_He's waiting for me._

"I think it's time for your gift," Sebastian said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a single white glove. Ciel paused in his ministrations, not immediately understanding its purpose. Sebastian slipped the glove on to his right hand and came near, kneeling before Ciel and quickly undoing the buttons on his waistcoat.

"No... touching," Ciel breathed, suddenly understanding the purpose of the glove.

"I know," Sebastian whispered against his ear and Ciel shivered; those lips had just barely grazed the tip of his ear so that they had touched. He went rigid as Sebastian's hot tongue left the cavern of his mouth to slowly trace around the sapphire earring pierced into his ear and he let out a little gasp when Sebastian took the lobe of his ear into his mouth and began to gently suck.

"You can't," Ciel said, jerking his head away. "No touching."

He felt Sebastian smirk against the side of his face as he closed the distance that Ciel had created between them.

"I'm keeping my hands to myself, am I not?" Sebastian moved to Ciel's neck and began to suck on little patches of skin, leaving temporary red marks while his gloved hand worked the buttons on Ciel's shirt.

Ciel hesitated, knowing full well that they were crossing the line. And yet...

"Mm," Ciel said softly, his hand lifting from the floor to rest in Sebastian's hair as he sucked at his neck, his petite fingers combing absentmindedly through Sebastian's hair. Both his shirt and waistcoat hung open now, exposing his small chest and he pushed his chest forward into Sebastian's touch where a single gloved finger was rubbing small circles against a pink nub on his chest.

"Not there. Here," Ciel said, guiding Sebastian's face away from his neck using the hand in his hair and pressing their lips together. Ciel felt Sebastian smirk against his mouth at the closed-mouth kiss which irritated him so he stuck his tongue out, pleased when Sebastian opened his mouth to allow his tongue inside. Even though Ciel was inexperienced - he had only ever kissed his cousin once or twice to see what it was like - he fought as hard as he could to dominate the kiss, wanting to let Sebastian know that if this was going to happen, _he_ was the one in control.

"So demanding," Sebastian murmured against his mouth as they broke away. "Just like a little lord."

"Stop talking and put that mouth of yours to good use," Ciel said, his eyes glinting with his newfound authority.

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel waited anxiously as he felt Sebastian's mouth lower to his chest and litter it with kisses while the gloved hand was growing ever closer to his petite erection, the gloved fingers stroking lightly against his stomach and tracing the curve of his hips. He let out a little gasp as Sebastian's hand finally wrapped around his cock and began to stroke it up and down slowly while Sebastian's tongue busied itself against his chest by laving at a nipple. Those fingers were wonderfully skilled as they manipulated his erection, drumming against it and rubbing small circles against the flesh while the palm of Sebastian's hand rubbed against the tip, the small bit of precome that had gathered there dampening his glove. Ciel wouldn't deny that it felt good, but he had told Sebastian to _put his mouth to good use_ which meant that Sebastian wasn't properly following orders. Ciel's grip tightened in Sebastian's hair and he pulled as hard as he could, jerking Sebastian's head up to meet his gaze.

"I told you to put your mouth to good use."

Sebastian smiled a mischievous smile.

"Am I not?"

The words were accompanied by a small lick to Ciel's chest.

"You should know what I meant," Ciel said demandingly, pulling Sebastian's hair a bit harder for emphasis. "But since you seem to be incapable of following orders I suppose I have to tell you directly. Suck me."

Sebastian obeyed by lowering his head and sucking at a nipple.

"Not there," Ciel growled, jerking Sebastian's head up again.

"Then where?"

Sebastian asked, clearly amused by the entire situation.

"I'm afraid I won't understand unless I hear the words directly from your mouth, my lord," he added, clearly amused by the deepening blush that was spreading across Ciel's cheeks.

"I want that mouth of yours on my..." Ciel faltered, unable to continue through with his command and he grit his teeth in embarrassment. What kind of person was he if he couldn't even give such a simple command?

His embarrassment was soon forgotten as Sebastian chuckled against his chest then moved so that he was lying flat on his stomach with Ciel's fist still tangled in his hair and he swallowed him whole, the entirety of his petite erection covered by that warm mouth and Ciel bucked his hips forward, wanting to feel more.

"Ah... ah," Ciel panted softly, shallowly thrusting in and out of Sebastian's mouth even as Sebastian moved up and down the shaft, his tongue curling around the stiff organ as he sucked. "Hah," Ciel paused his thrusting and watched as Sebastian sucked on only the tip then flicked his tongue out at the head, tasting his slit and he moaned softly, using his grip on Sebastian's hair to slam Sebastian's mouth down to the base of his cock once more and resume his thrusting. Sebastian's mouth was so _hot_ and _wet_ and _good_ and that gloved hand was working his sac so wonderfully and he had never felt anything like it before and -

" _Yes - ah - yes - yes - S- Sebastian!_ " Ciel shouted as he came, both of his hands gripping Sebastian's hair while he rocked himself in and out of Sebastian's mouth as his orgasm hit, riding it out in waves as he released into Sebastian's mouth and continuing to thrust even after the semen had stopped coming. " _Oh_ ," he moaned, gradually slowing his thrusts until they finally stopped altogether and Sebastian withdrew his mouth to lick at the reddened tip before him, making Ciel shudder. Ciel absentmindedly released his grip from Sebastian's hair and let his hands fall to his sides, supporting himself by leaning back against the carpet and still panting heavily.

It was only a few moments and Sebastian was up again, pressing Ciel down into the carpet with his gloved hand and Ciel complied, lying on his back against the plush carpet with Sebastian by his side. Sebastian's gloved fingers stroked through his hair and he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

"My lord is a virgin," Sebastian muttered to himself, though it was loud enough for Ciel to hear and he cracked open one blue eye to stare at Sebastian defiantly.

"How can you possibly know such a thing?"

Sebastian gave Ciel a lopsided smile, his crimson eyes flickering with amusement.

"One, you couldn't even tell me what you wanted. Two, you very much abused my mouth by not keeping your hips still and three, you came without warning."

Ciel huffed and rolled onto his side so that he was facing away from Sebastian, but he was still close enough that when Sebastian rolled on to his side his back was pressed into Sebastian's chest. So what if he was a virgin? He let the thought go as he realized his head was pressed against Sebastian's chest and he closed his eyes, pleased to feel that gloved hand stroking the side of his face and tucking his hair behind an ear.

"Stay with me," Sebastian said softly, causing Ciel's entire body to jolt in surprise.

"Wh-what?"

"Stay with me," Sebastian repeated, trailing his gloved fingers across Ciel's lips. "I can give you everything you've ever wanted."

Ciel froze, unsure of what his client really wanted. Was his client asking him to be his... what, exactly? No, that couldn't be, Ciel thought, shaking his head. No matter how tender the man was being at the moment his earlier words echoed in his head. _I pay a pretty price for that body of yours._ Ciel was nothing more than a commodity to him and Ciel knew it.

"And what, become your personal sex slave?" Ciel asked dryly, half-hoping for a different answer.

Sebastian laughed from where he sat behind the boy, a deep chuckle that Ciel could feel vibrating in the bones of his back.

"Something like that," he said, amused, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smirk.

Ciel scowled and detached himself from Sebastian, immediately standing and practically running towards the door, disgusted that the man would even suggest such a thing. _Idiot_ , he thought, chastising himself for even _thinking_ of being so intimate with a client.

His original intent had been to march out of the room without saying a word, but as he neared the door and finished buttoning up his shorts he turned to face Sebastian, blue eyes blazing with anger.

"You really want to give me everything?" Ciel questioned, not really caring to hear Sebastian's response. "Bring me back my parents," he spat, then left the room, leaving Sebastian alone on the floor to contemplate in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel walked up to the familiar purple house in a fairly good mood. He was looking forward to a nice cup of tea and a pleasant conversation with Mr. Wordsmith to take his mind off of other, less courteous clients he had had to deal with as of late. He had just lifted his hand to knock when the door swung open before he could actually meet the door, revealing a disheveled looking Mr. Wordsmith.

"Come in, come in, I just saw you walking up the drive," Mr. Wordsmith explained, ushering Ciel inside. "Tea?" He asked, as was his custom and Ciel politely accepted. Mr. Wordsmith left for the kitchen without saying anything further, leaving Ciel to find the parlor on his own.

Ciel had been in the house often enough that finding the parlor and seating himself in the usual blue armchair took only seconds. He had just sunk into the back of the chair and crossed one leg over the other when he heard the sound of a dish shattering coming from the kitchen. Ciel shrugged it off and waited for Mr. Wordsmith to return, and he reappeared shortly with the usual cup of tea on a saucer, the tea bag stringing hanging limply over the side of the cup.

"Thank you," said Ciel as Mr. Wordsmith seated himself. Instead of leaning back into the sofa Mr. Wordsmith sat with his legs spread on the edge of his seat, leaning forward with a palm flat on each knee.

"Tell me, Ciel. How have you been?"

Ciel moved to take the tea bag from his cup.

"Fine, thank you. And you?"

Ciel looked up just in time to see Mr. Wordsmith force a smile.

"I've been better, to be honest."

Ciel froze. What was he supposed to say now?

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said after a long pause. It was then he noticed that Mr. Wordsmith looked tired, as though he hadn't slept. Ciel shifted uncomfortably in his chair. What was happening to their friendly afternoon chat?

"Ciel," Mr. Wordsmith said seriously. "Forgive me for asking, but there must be some degree of risk in the work that you do?"

"Not at all," Ciel lied.

"Ciel, this is serious. Has anyone ever attacked you, or tried to make you do something you didn't want to do?"

"No," Ciel lied again, far too uncomfortable with this situation to tell the truth. Mr. Wordsmith let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry, I should know better than to ask you something so personal. But I want to let you know that you're welcome to stay here, no questions asked. This house is big enough for the both of us. You'd have your own room and bathroom, and I won't charge you a cent."

Ciel paused to consider his offer. He could quit his job and find something else, and more than anything he trusted Mr. Wordsmith. It would be a far cry from living in his cramped quarters in a not so great part of the city. He knew for a fact that several of his neighbors were heroin users and his bathroom constantly smelled of smoke that drifted through the wall from next door.

Ciel was starting to think moving in with Mr. Wordsmith was a great idea when it struck him. What would Undertaker do if he tried to quit? Ciel doubted the man would just let him walk away. If he simply ran away would Undertaker try to find him? He grit his teeth as he realized Mr. Wordsmith's address was probably already known to the company and it would only be a matter of time before he was found.

"I'll think about it," Ciel offered, forcing a smile. He glanced down at the coffee table and realized his tea had gone cold.

"I just want to help you, Ciel. I'd do anything to protect you."

Ciel looked away from Mr. Wordsmith as he spoke, unsure of how to respond when a knock sounded on the door and he abruptly rose from his seat.

"That will be my ride," Ciel said, not meeting Mr. Wordsmith's eyes "I'll show myself out. Have a good day."

Ciel had just started for the door when Mr. Wordsmith's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Ciel. Be careful."

Ciel lowered his head but said nothing, and showed himself out.

* * *

On the drive home Ciel had time to think a bit more about Mr. Wordsmith's offer. It would be stupid to try and run away knowing how easily Undertaker could find him, but there remained the very slim possibility that Undertaker would simply let him go.

"Bard?"

"Yeah Ciel? You need something?"

"Do you mind stopping by the office on the way home? I need to speak with Undertaker about something."

"Sure thing. Be there in about fifteen minutes."

Ciel nodded in response, not realizing that Bard couldn't see him.

He had to give it a shot.

Fifteen minutes later and they had just pulled up in front of the office building that housed Undertaker as well as several other offices. Ciel had always wondered why the eccentric man had chosen an office among other, more respectable businesses but he was sure that the rest of the building was happy to ask no questions as long as Undertaker kept to himself. Not that most people would want to talk to the man anyway.

Ciel left Bard in the car and made his way through the building until he reached office number one fifteen, which was a corner office at the end of the building. The door was closed so he knocked, steeling his nerves when he heard the raspy voice coming from within.

"Come in~"

Ciel turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, making his way over to Undertaker's desk where he remained standing.

"Oh, if it isn't the little earl," came the pale man's voice. "What ever brings you here today, hmmm ~?"

"I want to quit," Ciel said simply. He could think of nothing better to say on the way over, and he was sure that if Undertaker were going to protest that was all that needed to be said.

"Ohh~ that's quite a proposition, little earl."

Ciel said nothing and waited for the man to continue. The silver haired man propped one elbow up on his desk and cradled his chin in one hand, his long black fingernails curling up to his cheek.

"Alright," he said. "You can go."

Ciel eyes widened in shock. It couldn't possibly be this easy.

"Under one condition," Undertaker continued. Ciel clenched his hands into fists at his sides. This he had been expecting.

"Which is?" Ciel asked.

Ciel watched as Undertaker's line of a mouth turned into a giant grin.

"You simply have to service me this one time, earl. With that pretty little mouth of yours~ and you're free to go."

Ciel frowned in disgust. He should have known it would be something like this.

"Never," Ciel spat angrily, his face heated from rage at this ridiculous trap.

"Suit yourself, earl. I guess you aren't too proud to work for me the rest of your life~ heehee hahaha ohoho hee-"

Ciel left the man and his maniac laughter behind, fuming when he slammed the door and Undertaker's laughter tripled in volume. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

As he made his way back to the car there was only one thought in his mind.

_Sebastian._

_"And what, become your personal sex slave?"_

_"Something like that."_

Ciel felt his eyes sting, but refused to cry. No one could save him now.

* * *

Sebastian picked up the phone from inside his home office and dialed out, choosing to use his home landline to call because he knew the number would be marked as private. The phone rang several times before being picked up by an operator who spoke with a male voice but most certainly had the mannerisms of a woman.

"This is a private line for customer service, how may I help you?"

Due to the nearly illegal nature of his business, Undertaker used no business name and made sure that any call made to the business line was as nondescript as possible.

"I'd like to speak to the man in charge," Sebastian said, expecting to be transferred to a secretary or be told that he would have to wait.

"Oooh, why would you want to talk to him when you can talk to me? You have the perfect voice to be a phone sex operator," the man gushed, and Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Of course it is, honey. It's not everyday you come across a man with a million dollar voice."

Sebastian leaned an elbow on his desk and pressed his palm into his forehead.

"I need to speak to the man in charge," he repeated, hoping that this time the operator would let him through.

"I bet you do. I'd be more inclined to let you through if you give me a little something," the operator said, and Sebastian sighed.

"Alright, fine. You and me are in an expensive hotel room, damask wallpaper on the walls and a bathtub big enough for the both of us with room to spare."

"Mmhmm, mmhmm," said the operator, nodding his head of red hair on his side of the line. "Go on."

Sebastian continued.

"In the middle of the room is a giant four poster bed with a velvet comforter and twelve hundred thread count silk sheets. I pull back the comforter and lay you down on top of the sheets, pressing my body into yours as I lay kisses all over, lifting up your shirt to nip at your chest and sliding a hand down into your pants."

Sebastian heard the operator let out a held breath and he continued on.

"Finally my hand is in your pants, encircling your hard length and my other hand comes down to join it, squeezing-"

"Oh baby," Sebastian heard the operator moan, and he grimaced in disgust.

"-your dick until it snaps in two and I have a piece in each hand while you writhe in pain beneath me-"

_Click._

The phone began to ring again and he realized he had been transferred.

 _Finally,_ he thought, still annoyed by the idiotic operator's antics. It wouldn't be so bad if it hadn't already happened _every single time_ he called.

The phone had rung at least ten times and Sebastian was near hanging up when someone finally picked up.

"Hello~" said a dry voice from the other end of the line. "This is Undertaker. To whom am I speaking?"

"Mr. Undertaker," Sebastian began, ready to begin his pitch. "This is Sebastian Michaelis. You don't know me, but I represent a client who wishes to take you to court on account of wrongful charges held against him for interacting with one of your employees,"

"Oh no~" Undertaker said lightly. "We wouldn't want that, now would we~? Surely there is a way this can be settled outside of court, Mr. Michaelis?"

"Actually, my client has requested another audience with the same employee who is holding the charges against him."

"Hmm," said Undertaker, giving himself time to think. "Surely, Mr. Michaelis, you know that all my employees are my own little toys, and I simply lend them out to the public for a small fee,"

Sebastian tensed at that statement. _Ciel is mine._

"So you can imagine, Mr. Michaelis, what it would do to my business if I were to have damaged goods~" Undertaker drawled, speaking slowly and always lengthening the end of his sentences.

"I will ensure that an armed escort is present for your employee at all times," he offered, hoping that it would be enough to put Undertaker's mind at ease.

"And your client has agreed to this, Mr. Michaelis~?"

"He has," Sebastian lied.

"Hmm, I see. Very well~ your client may have another audience with my employee, but should anything happen to my employee I will see to it that your client is _disposed of_! Hahaha heehee ohoho,"

"Of course," Sebastian said, pulling out one of his desk drawers as he spoke. "Thank you for your understanding, Mr. Undertaker."

"Ahahaha," the man laughed, "Please~ call me Undertaker! Ohoho hee hee,"

"Well then. Goodbye, Undertaker."

"Good-ahahaha-good-heeheeohoho-bye!" The voice on the other line burst into laughter and Sebastian promptly hung up, shoving aside the file folders he kept in his desk drawer until he reached the bottom of it, where he pulled out something metal and set it gently on top of his desk.

It was a gun.


	10. Chapter 10

A good two weeks had passed without any sign of Sebastian and Ciel was once again in danger of losing his job due to being unable to perform for clients. Dances were fine, but he had been requested for other services at least twice and had failed to deliver, making for not only angry clients but an angry boss. He hadn't thought much of not seeing Sebastian, but it had also occurred to him that he hadn't seen Mr. Wordsmith these past two weeks and it unnerved him. He hoped that the man had merely been busy with his books and he would see him sometime the following day.

Ciel looked aimlessly out the tinted window of the car as they drove through the city streets to meet his only client that night. While it had yet to snow the air was cold, and Ciel had donned a wool cape over his meager outfit in an attempt to keep warm. The winter months tended to see less business, though he had been fairly busy over New Years. He had avoided wearing suspenders as much as possible since the last time he had seen Sebastian, but they had been forced on to him tonight due to have a very "special" client who was being upgraded to a striptease free of charge. He could only hope that whoever it was he would be stripping for would have the decency not to assault him.

"Alright, this is the place," said Bard, lighting up a cigarette using the car's cigarette lighter after he had pulled to a stop at the curb. Ciel looked out at the high rise apartment building and his face paled. It couldn't be.

"Do you know anything about my client tonight?" Ciel asked. It was most certainly a big apartment building and Undertaker had never twice sent him into harm's way.

"'Fraid I don't," Bard replied, exhaling smoke. "I'm just the driver. Privacy reasons and all that."

Ciel paused, unsure of what to do. He could always ask Bard to come wait outside the door for him, right?

Ciel coughed from the cigarette smoke that was now filling up the backseat.

"Ey, sorry Ciel. It's just that you're usually gone by now," said Bard, and Ciel opened the car door and stepped out into the night air before he could have an asthma attack, his eyes still stinging from the smoke. He coughed a few more times and shut the car door behind him, inhaling deeply to fill his lungs with fresh air. He looked up warily at the apartment building, then back at the car, then back up again. He would trust Undertaker, just this once.

The elevator stopped with a ping at the designated floor and Ciel held his breath as he stepped out into the hallway, knowing full well that this was the same floor he had come to last time. He turned to the right and walked along the corridor until he reached the apartment number he had been assigned to, knowing that this was the same door. He read the numbers on the door over and over again, and, finally deciding that he should run to get Bard had just turned around to leave when he heard the door open with a click.

Ciel's heart pounded in his chest. Should he run? Would the blonde man try to chase him? What if he was caught and trapped inside the elevator? Ciel had just barely lifted the heel of his foot to run away when a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Ciel."

Ciel spun around as if in slow motion, his eyebrows rising in confusion when his blue eyes met crimson.

Sebastian.

Sebastian lifted one hand to beckon to Ciel and Ciel followed as if he were in a trance, slowly stepping inside the apartment while Sebastian closed the door behind him. His daze was broken by making eye contact with the blonde man seated on the couch, his legs crossed one over the other and a glass of red wine perched delicately in one hand.

"Ciel," the man said seductively, lowering his blonde lashes to sweep his gaze up and down Ciel's small body. "So lovely to see you again."

Ciel felt his stomach tie into a knot and he stood still, wide-eyed from shock. What was Sebastian doing here, with this man of all people? What if Sebastian was only there to hold him down while the blonde man had his way with him? Ciel doubled over at the thought of it and vomited onto the hardwood floor, a clear, colorless vomit that looked much like saliva.

"Oh!" said the blonde man in surprise. "Just a case of nerves, I assume?"

Ciel straightened up, his shoulders still heaving when Sebastian began to pull at the blue ribbon that held his cape together at the neck, though Ciel promptly slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me," said Ciel lowly. Sebastian let his hands fall to his sides and moved to stand behind Ciel, but said nothing.

Aleister sipped at his wine and eyed Ciel once more, his violet eyes hinting at something malicious.

"The show can begin any time," he said, trying to prompt Ciel into action.

"I don't think there will be any show tonight," Ciel declared, holding his head high. It would be insane to willingly expose himself to a former attacker.

"How disappointing," said Aleister, uncrossing his legs and rising from the couch with glass of wine in hand to walk over to Ciel.

"Surely you just need a little something to relax, hmm?" the blonde man said as he held his glass of wine to Ciel's lips. "Drink."

Ciel had just tilted his chin away from the glass when the blonde grabbed both of his cheeks in one hand and forced the entire glass of wine into Ciel's mouth. He would have vomited a second time if it weren't for the fact that his stomach was already empty. He coughed and sputtered once the blonde man had released him, raising his arm to use his cape to wipe at his mouth.

"No touching," Ciel heard Sebastian say from somewhere behind him.

"Sebastian, my friend," the blonde man replied. "In my own home I shall do as I please. Now, little cock robin," he continued, addressing Ciel. "Will you take your clothes off or do I have to do it for you?"

The man's face was close enough to Ciel's that their noses were almost touching, so Ciel promptly spat in it.

Aleister touched his face where the spittle had landed with his fingers, then brought the fingers to his mouth and licked them.

"What a taste," he said, moving his hand to stroke Ciel's cheek. "Like a very fine wine," and on the last syllable his hand had closed around Ciel's neck while two fingers from his other hand were shoved into Ciel's mouth. Ciel tried to bite down on the fingers but his body was telling him that it was more important to breathe, but no air could be found.

"Let him go, Aleister," Ciel heard Sebastian say from the edges of his consciousness. "Now!" Aleister didn't respond, choosing instead to tighten his grip around Ciel's neck and Ciel saw black, realizing that this would be the end of everything when the grip was suddenly released from his throat, and he fell to his knees, gasping for air.

Ciel heard a click and he looked up to see Sebastian holding the barrel of a gun to the blonde man's temple, both of the blonde man's arms raised into the air.

"Sebastian, my dear, dear, friend," said the blonde man calmly. "Let's not be hasty."

"I told you not to touch him," Sebastian said coldly.

"So you did," the blonde man replied. "I'm afraid I simply got a bit carried away. Now, why don't you put that thing away and we can all continue to enjoy our lovely evening as planned?"

From his spot on the floor Ciel could see that Sebastian was furious, his crimson eyes blazing with rage.

"I don't want to hear it," Sebastian said, prodding the gun against the man's forehead. "Ciel," Sebastian said, still not taking his eyes away from Aleister. "Just say the word."

Ciel's eyes widened as he realized that Sebastian was willing to kill for him.

"We'll make it look like an accident," Sebastian continued, "and he'll never be able to lay his hands on you again." Sebastian tilted the gun to the side, fully prepared to shoot and awaiting Ciel's command.

Ciel hesitated. While it was true he didn't like the man after all he had put him through he wasn't sure that gave him the right to end the man's life. In the end Ciel decided against having blood on his conscience.

"No," Ciel said. "Let him go."

Sebastian jabbed the gun into Aleister's shoulder.

"We can still make him pay," Sebastian offered darkly, twisting the barrel of the gun against the blonde man's arm, his crimson eyes still boring into Aleister's violet ones.

"No," Ciel said again. "Don't shoot."

Sebastian grabbed Aleister by his shirt with one hand, pulling him close to stare him down while he pointed the gun at his chest, his finger quivering against the trigger.

"Sebastian!"

At Ciel's final cry Sebastian released Aleister, kicking him in the shins hard enough that Aleister toppled over. Sebastian walked slowly backwards, continuing to point his gun at the man on the floor.

"Leave," he said, addressing Ciel over his shoulder, who had been sitting on the floor in a state of confusion next to a pile of his own vomit. When Sebastian heard no sounds of movement he repeated himself. "Leave!"

Ciel hurried to his feet and let himself out, his heart still pounding as he ran for the elevator and waited for it to pass seven flights of stairs. He was just exiting the lobby when he heard a loud bang and the sound of glass shattering from somewhere above. He lowered his head and hurried on toward the car without looking back, already knowing that someone had just been shot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sexual violence, gagging, implied (but not actual) rape, nonsexual violence

"Stay down," Sebastian warned. "Or I'll shoot."

Aleister had risen to all fours on the hardwood floor, his expression dark. Aleister ignored the warning and dove for Sebastian's legs, wrapping both arms around the back of them and pulling him down. Sebastian pulled the trigger as he was dragged down but the bullet went astray, shattering a nearby window. Sebastian fought Aleister as Aleister started to climb on top of him, trying to get a good shot when he realized Aleister was aiming to take the gun away from him.

Sebastian outstretched his arm above his head to keep it out of Aleister's reach, kneeing Aleister in the chest in an attempt to push him off, but the blonde was stronger than he looked and he took the blow like it was nothing, completely undeterred. Sebastian soon found himself with Aleister's hands around his throat, and he used his free hand to try and pry the hands away but one hand wasn't enough - he couldn't risk losing consciousness so he let go of the gun and brought down his other hand to pull at Aleister's but therein was his biggest mistake. Aleister's hands left his throat in a flash and he scrambled for the gun, successfully gaining control of it while Sebastian gasped for air beneath him.

Aleister was up in a flash, pointing the gun at Sebastian while Sebastian rolled over and got up to his knees, facing Aleister and attempting to stand but Aleister's hold on the gun kept him down.

"Don't move," Aleister said smoothly, the corners of his mouth tilting up into a smirk. "Or I'll shoot."

Sebastian kept his eyes trained on the barrel of the gun that was pointed directly at his forehead, his arms bent at the elbows and his hands held up in surrender from his position on the floor.

Aleister laughed a dark, cold laugh.

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't kill the man who tried to kill me?" Aleister said, and he pulled the trigger.

Sebastian moved at lightning speed and took the bullet in his right shoulder, collapsing onto the ground from the impact and clutching at his shoulder with one hand, rivers of fresh blood oozing out over his hand from the wound.

Aleister took one step closer to Sebastian, who was now lying on his side and breathing heavily.

"Oh dear," said Aleister, taking another step toward where Sebastian lay bleeding. "It seems I missed," he took one final step and knelt down on one knee, pressing the barrel of the gun against Sebastian's forehead. "It was nice knowing you, Sebastian, my friend," Aleister whispered, then pulled the trigger.

"Police!" Came the shouts of several armed men as they infiltrated the apartment, surrounding Aleister and Sebastian in a circle. Aleister dropped the gun and stood to face the infiltrators, raising both hands into the air. He was furious - when he had pulled the trigger the gun had only sounded with a click and Sebastian had coughed and then smiled at him from where he lay on the floor.

"It was nice knowing you," Sebastian had said, and then Aleister was being handcuffed and read his list of rights by the police. The paramedics arrived and began treating Sebastian's wound to stop the bleeding, explaining that they would need to take him to the hospital to have the bullet removed and preparing a gurney so that he could be wheeled out to the waiting ambulance.

Ciel had asked Bard to wait in the car for a few minutes, fully expecting to see Sebastian emerge from the building unharmed. He had told Sebastian to let him live and then he had pulled the trigger anyway, which infuriated him. Now he was indirectly linked to someone's death and it wouldn't be long before the police showed up at his doorstep. He had grown anxious as cop car after cop car and then finally ambulance had arrived minutes after he had left the building.

"What the hell's going on out there, Ciel?" Bard asked, taking in all of the flashing lights from his spot across the street.

Ciel didn't respond, instead waiting to see if Sebastian turned up in police custody as he exited the building and thinking of all the things he had to say to him for what he had done.

_You idiot, you killed someone! Do you even know what that means? Do you? I told you not to do it!_

Ciel resisted the urge to leave the car to see what was going on when the paramedics wheeled out someone on a gurney and Ciel blinked, noting that they had yet to put a sheet over the body - wait - that meant the blonde man might not be dead after all, and as the gurney came closer to the ambulance Ciel saw that the man lying on it did not have blonde hair, but black.

_Sebastian._

Ciel bolted from the car and over to the ambulance across the street, panicking when he saw that it was indeed Sebastian and he anxiously tried to get closer to ask him what had happened but the paramedics kept pushing him out of the way.

"Sebastian!" he yelled, trying to get his attention. "Let me through! Please, I know him!"

One of the paramedics grabbed him by the shoulders and held him in place.

"Listen, kid, he's been shot. We have to get him to the hospital straight away to get the bullet removed before it's too late. Go home, you're just getting in the way."

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled helplessly, desperately hoping that if he could somehow get Sebastian's attention he would tell the paramedics to let him through. " _Sebastian!"_

Ciel felt a hand on his shoulder and he tried to push it away, but the grip was too strong and he turned around angrily thinking it was another paramedic but instead saw that it was Bard, who had left the car to come and get him.

"C'mon Ciel," Bard said, not loosening his grip on Ciel's shoulder. "It's getting late. Let's get you home."

Ciel watched as the doors to the ambulance were closed and the lights went on and he fell back reluctantly, realizing that there was no way for him to contact Sebastian anytime soon. He turned to follow Bard back to the car, wide-eyed and frantic, with only a single thought running through his head.

_He's been shot._

* * *

Ciel was down on his knees on the plush black carpet of Sebastian's bedroom, his hands caressing Sebastian's hips through his black trousers. Ciel looked up at Sebastian who smiled down at him, and ran a reassuring hand through Ciel's hair.

"Go on," Sebastian had said softly, and Ciel raised his hands to undo the button on Sebastian's pants, his fingers trembling as the button came undone and he pulled down the zip, revealing the straining flesh still hidden behind a pair of boxer shorts. Ciel raised his hands to the waistband and hooked his fingertips underneath the fabric, pausing a moment to look up again at Sebastian, his blue eyes showing hesitation.

"Ciel," Sebastian said gently, stroking the side of his face with one hand. Ciel leaned into the touch, and, it having strengthened his resolve he pulled down the boxer shorts over Sebastian's hard length until it sprung free. He took a moment to admire its size then shyly pressed a kiss to the tip, which earned him a heavy groan from Sebastian and Sebastian's hand fisting in his hair. Encouraged by the reaction he pressed his little pink tongue to the slit, tasting Sebastian for the first time. He found the taste agreeable and began lapping gently at Sebastian's cock, coating it with saliva while Sebastian writhed underneath him.

"Ciel," Sebastian panted heavily. "I need you. I need your mouth on my- _oh god fuck_ , _Ciel!_ "

Ciel had obediently popped Sebastian's cock into his mouth and began to suck on the tip, noting that a pleasant warm feeling was beginning to spread through his lower regions and he sucked a little harder, pleased when Sebastian swore and tightened the grip on his hair. Sebastian needed him, needed Ciel to make him feel this way and Ciel let out a soft moan around the cock in his mouth. It felt good to feel needed.

Suddenly the grip on his hair was too tight and Sebastian was forcing too much of his length down his throat - he tried not to gag, but it was too much - he could no longer breathe and his eyes filled with tears as Sebastian ruthlessly pounded into his throat, and when he looked up to plead with his eyes for Sebastian to stop he realized that the giver of this cruel treatment was _not_ Sebastian, but the blonde man, who was smiling cruelly down at him and Ciel fought desperately to get away, but the grip in his hair was too strong and the man was about to come in his mouth and he started choking on the man's violent thrusts and then he was awake, soaked in a cold sweat and staring at the dark ceiling of his bedroom.

_What the hell was that?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight Undertaker/Grelle (not graphic, I promise), Sebastian x Ciel, yaoi, fingering, language

It was the Sunday after Sebastian had been shot and Ciel had no choice but to ask Undertaker for information on where Sebastian was. Undertaker was always knowledgeable about what went on between his employees and the clients, which meant he was the only one Ciel could ask to find out which hospital Sebastian had been taken to. Luckily he had no clients today, but Bard still acted as his personal chauffeur on his off days and drove him to the office where Undertaker worked.

Ciel entered the office without knocking, ready to make his demands but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Undertaker moaning.

"Ah~ yes, that's good," he drawled from behind his desk, his head tilted back in pleasure. "Oh, if it isn't the little earl," he said as he noticed Ciel standing in his office.

Ciel felt his face turn red and he started walking backwards toward the door "I can see that you're busy - I'll come back later -" while Ciel couldn't _see_ what was happening it was pretty obvious that someone was servicing his boss from underneath the desk.

"Ah~. Nonsense, little earl. You being here just makes it all that much better! Ahaha! Yes, now I can look a your pretty little face while I come~"

Ciel shuddered, and seconds later a head of bright red hair surfaced from underneath the desk.

"Wait a minute! Is that anyway for you to treat a lady?!"

Undertaker laughed and put a hand on top of the mass of red hair.

"Now, now, Grelle. No lady would be down on her knees in the office of her boss - hahaha!"

"Ah! Now you dare to insult my honor? What a cruel man, just thinking about you insulting me makes me shiver! Yes! Yes!"

Ciel watched as the head of red hair disappeared behind the desk again, presumably to continue what he had already started.

"Ah~. Now then, earl. What brings you to my office?"

Ciel, still feeling uncomfortable at what was going on in his boss' office decided he might as well get it over with. Who knew what his boss would be doing the next time he decided to barge in.

"Sebastian," Ciel began. "Where is he?"

"Ohh, earl. You're quite lucky I'm already _occupied_ or I wouldn't be willing to give such information away for free."

Ciel tensed, fully expecting Undertaker to ask something ridiculous of him, maybe to join the two in a threesome. Ciel gagged at the thought but kept his resolve; Undertaker had sent him back to a client who had nearly raped him - he owed him this much.

"Mm~that's good. Let's see, Sebastian, Sebastian? The little earl has a boyfriend now, does he? Ohoho hee hee!"

Ciel clenched his fists at his sides out of anger. Boyfriend? He was going to kill that bastard the next time he saw him.

"Where is he?" Ciel repeated, heat rising to his face as he heard sloppy sucking noises coming from underneath the desk and Undertaker let out a particularly loud moan.

"Hm~~~," Undertaker said, and Ciel waited expectantly for him to finish. "I believe he's in St. Mary's on third street."

Ciel turned and left the room without saying a word, eager to tell Bard where they were going next. As he closed the office door behind him he heard what sounded like Undertaker having an orgasm and he ran away from the office as quickly as he could, trying to erase the sound of moans mixed with crazed laughter from his memory forever.

Fifteen minutes later and Ciel found himself staring at the plaque outside a hospital room that read room number one seventeen. Sebastian was in there. Would he look sick and dying, with tubes going in and out of his body? Would he be happy to see him, or would he turn him away? Why did it matter? He was nothing more than a toy to him.

 _But he protected you,_ said a little voice inside his head. _He took a bullet for you_.

That had to mean something.

Ciel took a deep breath and stepped into the room, finding a perfectly normal looking Sebastian sitting upright in bed and watching television. Sebastian heard him approach and clicked off the television, giving Ciel his full attention.

"Ciel."

Ciel took step after step closer to the man until they were face to face, staring into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity, and then in a split second Ciel had raised his arm and slapped him across the face as hard as he could.

"You idiot!" Ciel shouted, his hand stinging from where he had slapped Sebastian. "What were you thinking, bringing a gun?! You could have been killed!"

Sebastian sat still for a moment, his eyes wide with shock. That was definitely not the greeting he had expected. After regaining his senses he looked at Ciel with a soft smile.

"Are you saying that you'd care if I died?"

"N-no, I don't care!" Ciel shouted, despite his face turning pink at the suggestion. "You can rot in hell for all I care."

"Will do," Sebastian said with a chuckle. "You came to see me," Sebastian continued. "I wasn't expecting any visitors."

_I wasn't expecting any visitors._

What did that mean? Sebastian had no friends or family? Ciel wanted to ask, but held his tongue. What if Sebastian had lost his parents in an accident just like him? A pang of guilt went through his chest as he remembered what he had said to Sebastian.

 _No,_ Ciel thought, _I'm not a sex toy. He deserved it._

"Wh-wah!" Ciel cried out in surprise as Sebastian grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into bed with him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? We're in a hospital!" Ciel hissed, though his outrage was soon replaced by a look of concern as he saw Sebastian wince with pain and reach for his shoulder.

"Is that where..?" Ciel asked, resting his hand on top of Sebastian's. Sebastian nodded then took Ciel's hand in his own, raising it to his mouth and kissing it.

Ciel jerked his hand away from the touch.

"What are you-"

"Ciel," Sebastian interrupted, sliding his arms around Ciel's waist and pulling him closer.

"No touc-" Ciel started to say, but right now Sebastian wasn't a client. Then what was he?

"Ciel," Sebastian said again, this time smoothing a hand on top of Ciel's hair. Ciel sat there quietly and let Sebastian stroke his hair, eventually closing his eyes and leaning in to the touch. It was then he realized how good Sebastian smelled, his masculine scent wafting over him in waves. Ciel shifted uncomfortably on Sebastian's lap; he had just felt the first tingling of arousal, and this was not the time or the place.

Sebastian murmured something against his hair that Ciel didn't quite hear.

"What?"

"I wanted to protect you," Sebastian repeated quietly.

Ciel blushed but said nothing, instead raising his hands so that they were carefully clasping the shoulders of Sebastian's thin black t-shirt, as he didn't want to cause Sebastian more pain by pressing on his wound. He very carefully placed his head in the crook between neck and shoulder and closed his eyes, inhaling Sebastian's scent and feeling the softness of his skin with his cheek. Sebastian slid a hand underneath Ciel's shirt and began rubbing his back, which Ciel appreciated enough to let out a little murmur satisfaction.

"Mm," Ciel sighed, feeling his erection twitch and lengthen a little at the gentle treatment. He didn't even notice when Sebastian's hands left his back until they were pinching his nipples and his eyes flew open at the touch. He pulled his head off of Sebastian's shoulder and looked at him angrily.

"I'm not a plaything," Ciel said hotly.

"I never said you were," Sebastian said softly, halting his ministrations. "If you really want to stop," Sebastian went on, "just say the word."

Ciel looked at Sebastian with a confused expression on his face. Why was Sebastian being so _nice?_ Now that he thought about it, Sebastian had always been nice. Until that one day.

"You wanted to keep me as your sex slave," Ciel said accusingly, his anger slowly mounting.

The accusation made Sebastian pause and his eyes widen as understanding hit him like a ton of bricks.

_He wants something more._

What was he supposed to do now? He had started this solely in the interest of having a sexual partner to call on when needed, there was no denying that. He had never in a million years expected that the little escort would have grown fond of him. Ciel was his property, that's all there was to it.

Sebastian looked into Ciel's angry blue eyes and noted a hint of sadness; it was as if the boy was doing everything in his power not to fall apart.

What _could_ he do now?

_I can try._

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said softly, quietly admitting his guilt. Ciel was angry enough that he promptly slapped him, bringing the total to two for the day.

"I'm leaving," Ciel announced and began shuffling his way out of Sebastian's bed, only to be caught around the waist again.

"Stay," Sebastian said, pulling Ciel closer and lightly kissing his neck.

Sebastian wasn't surprised when Ciel's reaction was to push his head away and try and wriggle out of his grasp.

"Let go of me!" Ciel demanded, but Sebastian wasn't finished.

"Ciel," Sebastian began, waiting for those angry blue sapphires to make eye contact before continuing. "Right now, there is no escort and client."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ciel asked without really caring to hear the answer.

"It's just you," Sebastian held Ciel's chin in one hand as he spoke. "And me."

Ciel was about to reply when Sebastian did the unthinkable and pressed his lips to his, kissing him softly. After all that they had been through Sebastian had never once kissed him, until now. After the initial shock wore of Ciel closed his eyes and hesitantly kissed back, pleased when he felt Sebastian's tongue prod at his lips and he let it slip inside, his little tongue eagerly sliding over Sebastian's own.

When they broke away Ciel realized he had forgotten to breathe and sat there lightly panting, trying to catch his breath while Sebastian coaxed a nipple into hardness underneath his shirt.

"Mmahh, no, don't, we're in a hospital!" Ciel said while half moaning, half threatening.

"Shh," Sebastian whispered against his ear. "Just keep quiet and no one will hear a thing."

"Nnah!" Ciel groaned rather loudly as Sebastian's free hand palmed his semi-erect cock through his shorts and he ground his hips excitedly against Sebastian's palm, his excitement building as he watched Sebastian unzip his shorts and pull out his small, but now fully stiff cock.

"Hh-aah-hh," he stuttered out as Sebastian rubbed his thumb over the slit and around the sensitive tip. Being used to pleasuring himself in front of Sebastian, Ciel reached down with one hand and enveloped the shaft, slowly pumping up and down and bucking his hips into his fist each time Sebastian stroked his slit.

"Se-Sebastian!" Ciel said rather loudly, which resulted in Sebastian clamping a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Shh," Sebastian warned, still massaging the sensitive head with his thumb and forefinger, where a tiny drop of liquid was now beading at the tip. Ciel nodded and continued stroking himself the way he liked it, tight, but not too fast. Sebastian's hand left his mouth and pushed his small hand away, encircling the little length with his own palm and stroking at the same pace where Ciel had left off while the palm of his other hand continued rubbing at the tip.

Ciel tilted his head back and his mouth fell open in a silent moan as Sebastian worked his shaft in both hands. He looked down for a moment when Sebastian suddenly stopped to see him roughly shoving away the blankets and freeing his straining cock from his pair of boxer shorts. Ciel sucked in a breath at the sight of it; it was the first time he had seen Sebastian exposed and it made him worry to note that it was easily twice as big as his own. His worries soon dissipated as Sebastian grabbed hold of his own erection and rubbed it against Ciel's, tip to tip.

"Seba- _ah!_ Sebastian," Ciel said quietly, now mindful of where they were.

Sebastian rearranged himself so that his erection lay flush against his abdomen.

"Grind your hips against me," he instructed Ciel in a whisper, pleased when the boy wrapped both arms around his neck and proceeded to grind his petite erection against his own. Sebastian let out a soft hiss at the feel of Ciel touching his cock for the first time; Ciel had taken Sebastian's massive cock in one tiny hand and began stroking it as he grinded himself against it.

"That's it, just like that. Such a good boy," Sebastian encouraged, and Ciel moaned softly in response. Sebastian's praise turned him on far more than he cared to admit. Ciel was now stroking himself with one hand and attempting to stroke Sebastian with the other, but kept stopping when he would feel his orgasm getting close and focus on his own pleasure.

"More," Ciel said softly, feeling his orgasm approach but not having quite enough to get him over the threshold, in addition to not really knowing what he was asking for.

"Suck," Sebastian said quietly, and Ciel obeyed, sucking on Sebastian's long, thin finger that had been presented to his mouth while continuing to stroke himself. What this had to do with anything, Ciel didn't know, but he trusted that Sebastian was going to make him come.

"What are you-" Ciel began in a normal voice as he felt Sebastian's slick finger against his little hole.

"Shh," Sebastian reminded him, and Ciel repeated himself in a whisper.

"What are you do- _ing!_ " Ciel squeaked as the slick digit was pushed inside him and he paused his movements on both his and Sebastian's cock as he felt the muscles of his virgin hole twitch and try to expel the foreign invader.

"Uahh," Ciel cried softly as Sebastian pushed in a little deeper and it started to feel good to have Sebastian's finger inside him. A few seconds later and Sebastian hit something inside him that made him swear loudly.

" _Fuck!_ Mmmphh!" Ciel said, having covered his mouth with both hands to keep in any other sounds he might make as Sebastian's finger continued to penetrate him. When he felt like he was capable of staying quiet he removed his hands from his mouth and continued stroking himself and Sebastian as that finger brought him pleasure he had never before experienced.

"M-more," he panted quietly against Sebastian's ear. "Yes, please," he begged as that finger drove into his spot over and over again. "Se-Sebastian I'm going to- I'm gonna - oh god fuck yes Sebastian more don't stop I'm co- _I'm coming!_ _Mnnn!_ Ciel threw his head back as he came, continuing to fist his little cock for the duration of his orgasm and loving every minute of his ass tensing around the finger inside him.

"Ah...ah," when Ciel was finally spent he felt the finger leave his ass and watched as Sebastian worked his cock until he came, adding quite a bit of semen to Ciel's small load that had already landed on Sebastian's belly.

"Ciel," he groaned as he came, leaning back against the pillows when he was finished and panting heavily. Once he caught his breath he put himself away and helped Ciel do the same, even pulling the blankets back over so that it would look as though nothing had happened. Ciel rested his head against Sebastian's non-injured shoulder and placed one hand on Sebastian's chest, feeling his heartbeat. They sat in silence for a while, but it was the most comfortable silence Ciel had ever been in.

"Ciel," Sebastian said, this time in a normal voice. "When I get out of here I promise I'll help you find your parents."

Ciel froze in place.

"You can't," he whispered.

"I'll do anything it takes," Sebastian said reassuringly. "I'll fi-"

"You can't!" Ciel shouted, pulling his head away from Sebastian's shoulder to look him in the eyes, and after taking in Sebastian's confused expression he lowered his voice to something barely above a whisper.

"Because they're dead."

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Seventeen year old Ciel awoke in an unfamiliar room, realizing he was on a bed and that there was a tube in his nose. He glanced to his left and his right and saw an IV drip going into one arm and a heart monitor that was measuring the beat of his heart in waves. He looked down and noted that he was wearing a hospital gown. He began to remove the tube from his nose but stopped when some of the machinery made a loud beeping noise.

A nurse came in to check on him an said, "Oh, you're finally awake!"

"Where am I?" Ciel asked, feeling as though he hadn't spoken in a very long time.

"Oh, honey," she said, "you're in the hospital. Don't you remember the accident?"

The accident. Ciel's heart skipped a beat as he recalled sitting in the backseat of his father's luxury car on the way home from a late dinner out. He had sat behind their elderly driver, Tanaka, while his father sat in the front seat and his mother in the back with him. His father had just finished telling a joke that had made everyone laugh while the car was stopped at a red light. The light turned green and the car pulled forward into the intersection when a car came speeding past the red light it should have had and slammed into the passenger side of his father's car. Ciel had heard the sound of screeching tires and then everything went black.

Ciel panicked.

"Where are my parents?"

"Oh, honey," the nurse said again, and Ciel braced himself for the news. "They didn't make it. You're the only one that survived."

Ciel closed his eyes and willed himself not to cry.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked the nurse.

"About a week," she replied while checking his vital signs. "A family friend already took care of the funeral; it happened just two days ago."

Ciel fought back a sob. He had missed the funeral. His one last chance to see his parents and find closure was gone forever.

"Anything else I can do for you, hon?"

"No," Ciel replied, waiting for the nurse to leave before burying his head in his hands and bursting into muffled sobs.

A few days later and Ciel was gloomily awaiting his release from the hospital. He had a house to return to, but not a home; that had been stolen from him by the accident. Not even old Tanaka was there to keep him company. Ciel took some small comfort in knowing that he could at least go on living as usual, knowing that his parents would have left everything they had to their only son. Maybe he would even finish school and go on to college as originally planned.

Ciel was busy contemplating his future plans when a man he had seen speaking to his father once or twice as a young boy entered the room.

"Ah, Ciel~" said the man as he entered the room and stood next to Ciel's bed. He had long silver hair that fell in his eyes so that they couldn't be seen, wore a long black cloak and spoke as though everything amused him. "I don't believe we've met," said the man, then made a slight bow. "Undertaker, at your service."

Ciel eyed the man warily. He didn't know what business dealings his father had with this man, but he was pretty sure he didn't want to find out.

"What do you want," Ciel said flatly.

"Ohh, so haughty," drawled the man. "Just like a little earl."

"Don't call me that."

"Ha! Well now, earl, I came to speak with you as I have a proposition for you."

Ciel glared at the man angrily.

"You see, earl," the man continued, "As a friend of your father's I come bearing some news - hahaha!"

Ciel looked at the man expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm afraid your father's second in command was able to convince the courts that you'd never wake up ~ hee! So you see, he took over the company as well as the small fortune left to you by your parents! You have nothing left! Ahahaha!"

Ciel watched in horror as Undertaker slapped his knee with laughter at his predicament.

"Wh-what?" Ciel asked in disbelief. Ciel waited for the man to finish his fit of laughter.

"There's nothing for you, little earl. That's why I've come to make you an offer."

Ciel stared at the man with his mouth slightly open. Not only he had he lost his parents, he had lost everything. He didn't have a dime to his name. Seventeen years old and he was officially homeless.

"You see, earl," the man continued, "I just so happen to run a little business~."

"What kind of business?" Ciel asked suspiciously.

"Hehehe," cackled the man. "I suppose you would call it an _escort service_."

"No," said Ciel immediately, "I'm not working for you."

"Hahaha! Oh, earl, but what choice do you have? You'll be eighteen in a few days, will you not?"

Ciel blanked. He had completely forgotten that it was nearly his birthday.

"So you see, earl, that means the orphanage will have no place for you. You'll be out on the streets ~ that is, of course, unless you want to come work for me. I'd even give you a place to stay," said the man persuasively.

Ciel closed his eyes and was silent for a moment, then opened them.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

"Mr. Wordsmith?" Ciel called as he knocked on the door, having been surprised when the man didn't answer after his first knock. "Hello? Mr. Wordsmith?"

Ciel was about to rap on the door again when the door finally opened, but only a crack. Mr. Wordsmith's brown eyes peeked out from behind the door to look at Ciel, then he opened the door and stepped outside looking more tousled than ever.

"Ciel," Mr. Wordsmith began as he closed the door behind him. "What brings you here?"

"I haven't seen you in over two weeks," Ciel replied. "I thought that something might be wrong."

"No, no, nothing's wrong," said Mr. Wordsmith. "I've just been a bit busy, that's all. Did you come to a decision about my offer?"

"I did," Ciel replied, "and I can't."

"I see," said Mr. Wordsmith, running a hand through his tousled hair nervously, "I thought you might say that."

Ciel gave a slight nod in return, not having anything to say. He watched curiously as Mr. Wordsmith straightened up a bit and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Ciel," he said, "I have to be honest with you. Someone threatened me to stay away from you."

"What?" Ciel asked in surprise.

"That's why I haven't been seeing you. He came to my book signing a few weeks ago and seemed to think that we had had s-sexual relations," Mr. Wordsmith finished, averting his eyes and very pink face away from Ciel.

Ciel's eyes darkened.

"What did he look like?"

"Ciel, I don't want you to go looking for trouble-"

"Tell me what he looked like. I need to know."

Mr. Wordsmith looked at Ciel warily.

"He was tall, with dark hair and I think- reddish eyes,"

Ciel's temper flared as he realized just who it was that had threatened Mr. Wordsmith.

"Thank you, Mr. Wordsmith," Ciel said as politely as he could. "I'll see to it myself that this problem is taken care of, so feel free to request me whenever you like. I rather miss our Sunday afternoon chats."

Ciel gave Mr. Wordsmith as nice of a smile as he could in his current mood, satisfied when Mr. Wordsmith gave him a small smile in return.

Ciel turned to leave, but Mr. Wordsmith stopped him by catching the back of his shirt.

"Ciel. Please be careful."

"I will."

Ciel stormed his way into Sebastian's house past the blonde servant who had greeted him at the door and who was now protesting against his entrance.

"Please," cried the blonde servant, "the master is out - he doesn't like to receive visitors unannounced-"

"Where is he?" Ciel demanded as he walked down the massive hallway to Sebastian's bedroom and flung open the heavy door.

"The master is out, like I said!" the blonde servant cried again, reaching for the handle of the door so that he could pull it shut. "I'm afraid I must ask you to leave," he continued while pulling the door shut after Ciel had found the bedroom empty.

"When will he be back?" Ciel asked, folding his arms across his small chest in irritation.

"He didn't say-"

"Where does he usually go when he comes in?"

"To his office, but-"

"Very well. I'll wait there for his return. Lead the way."

The blonde servant wrung his hands nervously while his green eyes flitted back and forth. Would the master be more angry at him for letting someone into the office, or for refusing a guest, even if he was unannounced? The blonde servant heaved his shoulders and let out a small sigh.

"Follow me."

* * *

"Aleister, my friend!" Sebastian said heartily as Aleister took a seat across from him behind the glass that separated them.

"Why are you here, Sebastian?" Aleister hissed. "You've already put me in jail, what more do you want?"

"I just came to gloat over my success," Sebastian said, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smirk. "Why else would I be here?"

"You're lucky there's a piece of glass to separate us or I'd kill you with my bare hands."

"Are you really in a position to be making death threats?" Sebastian questioned with a laugh.

"I won't forget this, Sebastian. Mark my words."

"Hmm," Sebastian said thoughtfully. "Well, I actually came to tell you that you no longer hold a position at the school. The school board thought it best that someone convicted of a crime such as yours wasn't allowed to work around children."

"Did you really think I wouldn't already know that?" Aleister spat. "You've ruined my life."

"I'm not the one who shot me, nor am I the one guilty of date raping several young girls."

" _You bastard!_ " Aleister roared, standing up from his seat so quickly that the chair clattered to the floor.

Sebastian watched smugly as one of the guards came over to Aleister and handcuffed his hands behind his back.

" _He fired first! He tried to kill me!"_ Aleister shouted as he struggled against the guard's hold on him. " _He's lying! I never hurt anybody!"_

Sebastian calmly folded his hands together on the small counter that rested in front of him while he watched the guards lead Aleister away, still screaming and shouting. He had been the one who had tracked down Aleister's victims and began building a case against him, and with the number of girls who vowed to appear in court as witnesses it was a done deal; Aleister would be locked up for a very, very long time. No amount of money was going to save him this time.

Now that Aleister and Mr. Wordsmith had been taken care of, that only left Claude, who was unlikely to get another audience with Ciel if Ciel had walked out on him. He had finally done it. Ciel was safe.

_Now all that's left is to make him mine._

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): yaoi, fingering, oral sex, 18 year old Ciel looking like an underage boy and Sebastian getting off on it (is there a word for that?)

"Master!" said the blonde servant anxiously. "You have a guest - he insisted on waiting for you-"

"Where is he?" Sebastian asked as he allowed his servant to pull off his suit jacket.

"In the office - he asked where you would be when you returned and he insisted I let him in - I'm terribly sorry-"

"That's enough, Finnian. It would have been rude to refuse a guest if he insisted on waiting."

Finnian let out a held breath and relaxed his shoulders a bit, relieved that the master wasn't angry. He nodded as the master walked past him toward his office and made his way to the bedroom to hang up the master's suit jacket.

Sebastian pulled the handle to the door of his office and was greeted by the sight of Ciel's tiny ass covered in black sequined shorts on top of his desk. Ciel had gotten on his knees and was bending over the desk to shuffle through the drawers on the other side. Sebastian stood there, amused, and waited for Ciel to notice him.

"Not a clue," Ciel said to himself, sighing and sitting back up on the desk. He stretched his small body across the desk and all the papers that lay on top of it, lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. He turned his head toward the office door and sat back up with a start.

"You!" cried Ciel, "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the view," Sebastian replied, taking a few steps closer to Ciel, "and this is my office. So, what sort of clues were you looking for?"

Ciel pouted and crossed his arms across his chest, answering while looking anywhere but at Sebastian.

"Your money must have come from somewhere," Ciel said.

Sebastian laughed.

"Is it so hard for you to believe that I've been rather fortunate with my investments?"

"Yes," Ciel replied. "I was sure you sold drugs."

Sebastian gave Ciel a strained smile.

"How kind of you to think so highly of me," Sebastian said, taking a step closer and holding Ciel's chin in his hand. "Now, what brought you here?"

Ciel jerked his head away from Sebastian's hand and glowered, having now been reminded of what brought him there in the first place.

"You threatened one of my clients," Ciel said stiffly. "How dare you."

Sebastian said nothing but raised an eyebrow, wondering just how Ciel had found that out.

"So what if I did?"

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's necktie and used it to pull him closer.

"I'm only going to say this once. I'm not your property."

"Yet," Sebastian replied, earning him a harsh slap to one cheek.

"Threaten my clients again and I'll see to it that you never see me again," Ciel threatened. "He's a good man."

"Oh?" said Sebastian. "I suppose you aren't aware that this good man is also the one who sent you into the hands of a rapist."

Ciel's mouth fell open at Sebastian's statement - how? Ciel huffed and crossed his arms across his chest again.

"Even if he did he didn't mean it!" Ciel said angrily.

"You're fond of him," Sebastian replied, causing Ciel to look off to the side and turn the slightest bit pink. "Why is that?" Sebastian asked softly, pressing his lips against the shell of Ciel's ear. "Does he touch you?" Sebastian continued, trailing one hand down the length of Ciel's white button up shirt. "Does he make you feel the way that I make you feel?" Sebastian asked quietly as he licked Ciel's ear.

"No!" Ciel used both hands to push Sebastian away from him. "He just wants to talk!"

"Well then," Sebastian said, catching both of Ciel's tiny wrists in one hand. "Why aren't you fond of me?"

"I-!" Ciel began, but stopped himself short. What was he supposed to say? Even if he was fond of Sebastian he'd never admit it. He settled for an angry pout and looked the other way, until he felt Sebastian's thumb tracing his lips. "You seem awfully _fond_ of touching me," Ciel commented.

"Do you dislike it?" Sebastian asked, sorely tempted to poke his thumb in to Ciel's little mouth before he could reply. Ciel looked away again. Sebastian lowered his head and placed a small kiss on Ciel's neck, pleased when Ciel didn't try to stop him.

"I want you," he said quietly, asking Ciel for permission in his own way. Ciel shifted quietly on top of the desk so that he was sitting on his knees and pulled Sebastian close, pressing a hesitant kiss to Sebastian's lips. Sebastian responded by forcefully invading Ciel's mouth, his tongue sweeping across the smaller cavern and tasting every inch while one of his arms held Ciel close. Sebastian's other hand busied itself with unbuttoning Ciel's shirt, each button that came undone revealing a new piece of perfect flesh that he wanted to mark for his own.

"Ciel," he groaned quietly. "You don't know what you do to me," Sebastian said, nipping at Ciel's neck until it was covered with red patches of skin.

"Mm," said Ciel lazily, his hands having tangled themselves in Sebastian's hair. "I think I have an idea."

"Let me make you mine," Sebastian said softly as he pulled at one of Ciel's nipples and worked the flesh into hardness.

"Ahh," Ciel moaned quietly, arching his back into the touch. "I'm not a... thing. You can't... own me."

"Hmm," Sebastian said thoughtfully. The truth was that Ciel was already owned by someone, and Ciel was obligated to obey his every whim. Sebastian thought carefully. As much as he wished he could own Ciel the boy had expressed interest in something more, leaving Sebastian obligated to either return the boy's feelings or risk losing him forever. "That won't stop me from making you mine," Sebastian finally said as he unbuttoned the top of Ciel's shorts and slid a hand inside, teasing the top of Ciel's small erection with his fingertips. Ciel twitched at the touch and bucked his hips forward, murmuring in appreciation when Sebastian's hand curled around his length and began to fist it gently.

"Se-bastian," Ciel breathed, his hands still tangled in Sebastian's hair as Sebastian slid the black sequined shorts down to his knees, leaving Ciel completely exposed. Sebastian took the time to admire Ciel's naked lower half, pleased to see that Ciel had only the finest down for hair, his small cock jutting out expectantly into the air and flushed pink with arousal. If Sebastian hadn't known any better he would have pinned Ciel as a boy of only fifteen, and the thought of bedding someone who looked so underage made his cock twitch and lengthen.

"Do you want my mouth?" Sebastian asked quietly, to which Ciel responded by nodding eagerly. "Sit," Sebastian replied, repositioning Ciel so that he was sitting on the desk with his knees hanging over the side, his tiny shorts now pooling at his ankles.

Sebastian lowered himself to his knees and placed both hands on Ciel's hips, then slowly, carefully licked the underside of Ciel's cock as he watched Ciel for a reaction. Ciel shuddered at the sensation and gripped the edge of the desk with both hands to steady himself, breathing deeply when Sebastian started swirling his tongue around the tip.

"Mmph," Ciel moaned as Sebastian took his length into his mouth and began to suck on the small appendage, moving his head up and down the shaft while he sucked. "Mmph," Ciel said again, and Sebastian pulled his mouth away with a pop.

"Moan for me, Ciel," Sebastian said, then returned to licking up and down Ciel's shaft while his crimson eyes met Ciel's and waited for an answer.

"Your - ah - your servant," the boy panted out, the flush on his cheeks deepening as his eyes met Sebastian's own.

"What he hears is of no consequence," Sebastian replied, engulfing Ciel's length once more and taking it deep into his throat, which made Ciel cry out.

"Ah!" Sebastian used one of his hands to gently roll the boys sac while he sucked, gradually making his way lower until he was rubbing at Ciel's perineum and then finally his hole.

"Yes!" Ciel cried out loudly, "I want - hnn!" His sentence had turned into a whimper as he felt Sebastian remove his hand, only to replace it seconds later with a now slick finger. "Yes," Ciel said again through his heavy breaths. "Yes - hah - ahh - ohh," he had panted quietly as the finger slowly made its way in, and he waited patiently for his body to adjust.

Sebastian had returned to sucking on his cock while he worked the finger inside him and Ciel's mind went blissfully blank as Sebastian struck that perfect spot inside of him.

"There!" Ciel cried out, not knowing whether to move forward or backward, so he settled for both, alternating between grinding his hips on that finger inside him and trhusting forward into the hot, tight wetness that was Sebastian's mouth.

"Mnn, Sebastian!" Ciel cried, the tension in his belly having grown to be too much. "I'm going to -" Ciel began, his entire body quivering from his impending orgasm, his hands having found their way back into Sebastian's hair and pulling with all their might, "I'm - !" No, he could last a little bit longer, he could prolong this pleasure for just a bit more, "I'm co-" just a little more, just a little more of Sebastian rubbing at his sweet spot while his cock was sucked deep into Sebastian's throat, his body now shaking violently from his pent up release, "I'm - I'm coming! Ahh!"

Ciel had arched his back as close to Sebastian's mouth as he could while he came, the sweet high that came with his orgasm doubled in intensity with that finger inside him and he rode out his orgasm in waves, fully appreciating that Sebastian never stopped sucking until he was spent and he began to pull away from Sebastian, his cock too sensitive and his ass too sore for any more touch.

"Ah...ah," Ciel panted as the finger left him, then flopped back down on to the desk, his naked legs still dangling over the side. Sebastian took hold of the sequined shorts around Ciel's ankles and pulled them up, giving Ciel's downy pubic mound a kiss goodbye before refastening the shorts.

Sebastian worked his way up the buttons of Ciel's white shirt, pressing small kisses to each patch of skin that then disappeared behind the fabric. Once Ciel was fully dressed Sebastian draped himself on top of him, balancing on his forearms on top of the desk. Ciel could feel Sebastian's erection pressing into his thigh and he gulped softly. What did Sebastian expect from him now that he was finished? But instead of making any move to indicate that he wanted Ciel to pleasure him, Sebastian spoke.

"Stay with me."

Ciel froze. The last time Sebastian had said those words it had ended badly. But Sebastian had changed, or so Ciel thought.

_He kissed me. He took a bullet for me._

Maybe this time it was real, but Ciel had to be sure.

"Why should I?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt," Sebastian replied, pressing his cheek lightly against Ciel's face.

"I can take care of myself," Ciel responded bitterly, though he was secretly pleased that Sebastian had said something that meant he actually cared. "Besides, I can't..." Ciel trailed off, thinking of the same reasons he had said no to Mr. Wordsmith.

"Why not?" Sebastian asked seriously, with a gaze that was making Ciel uncomfortable.

"He'd find me," Ciel replied, looking away again.

"Who?"

"My boss."

"I can take care of your boss," Sebastian offered darkly.

"No! Are you insane? You can't go around murdering people just because you don't like them!"

"You can't go around making a claim on people either, now can you?"

Ciel looked away angrily.

"I don't have a choice!"

"And now I'm giving you a choice," Sebastian said.

"You'd go to prison!"

"So let's run away together," Sebastian offered.

"He'd find you!" Ciel insisted.

"I can buy your freedom," Sebastian finally said, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Ciel would take this one last chance.

Ciel snorted.

"That wouldn't last. I'm sure he'd find some way to get rid of you after he took your money."

"Then you leave me no choice," Sebastian said.

"What?" Ciel asked, furrowing one eyebrow.

Sebastian put one hand over Ciel's mouth, which made Ciel panic. He tried to scream and wiggle away but Sebastian was too heavy for him to move. He watched on in horror as Sebastian pulled a liquid soaked rag from his back pocket and pressed it to his face - Ciel screamed again but the sound was muffled by Sebastian's palm and then he saw black.

"Sweet dreams," he heard Sebastian say, and then he lost consciousness.

Finnian had been rearranging the master's shoes inside the large walk-in closet when the master came in carrying the guest, who appeared to be asleep in the master's arms.

"Prepare the suitcase," the master said, and Finnian did waht he was told and pulled the large black suitcase out of the closet and lay it open on the bed.

"Going on a trip, master?" Finnian asked good-naturedly. "Shall I pack your things?"

"No need," Sebastian said, and Finnian watched on in confusion, then horror as the master lowered the small body he was carrying into the suitcase and zipped it up without saying a word.

"Not a word of this to anyone," Sebastian said, standing the suitcase on its end so that it could be rolled away. "Understand?"

Finnian looked on with his mouth open. The master had just stuffed a living, breathing human being into a suitcase and had asked him not to tell anyone -

"Finnian!" Finnian jumped at the sound of the master's voice interrupting his thoughts. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, master," Finnian breathed, terrified of what the master would do to him if he were to call the police.

"Take the suitcase out to the driver waiting at the curb and have him put it in the trunk. Get in the car and go where he takes you. Once you get there, take the suitcase down to the basement and let him out, but _don't let him out of the basement_. Your job is to take care of him until you receive further instruction from me. Understand?"

"Yes, master," Finnian said, his body shaking. Where were they going? Why was he being asked to keep another human being hostage?

"Whatever you do, Finnian," said the master. " _Don't_ call the police. Your life and his will be in danger if you do."

Oh God, the master was going to kill them both if he told anyone.

"Yes, master," Finnian said again as he took the suitcase into his trembling hands. "I'll do exactly as you say."

The master's crimson eyes bored into him and he willed his body to stay still.

"Good," the master said. "Now leave."

Finnian nodded and wheeled the suitcase away, scared out of his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are also going BACK IN TIME for this chapter, consider this chapter as leading up to the events that happened last chapter.

"See you again soon," Elizabeth said cheerfully and bid her client goodbye. She watched him turn down the street and shut the door, resuming her position at the window and waiting for her next client to come. She was drumming her long, painted fingernails on the tabletop restlessly when she heard the door open and she turned around to greet the man with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Good eve- oh, it's you," Elizabeth said, her face falling flat as she met the bespectacled eyes of her keeper.

"Hey now little miss, don't be so unhappy to see me!" Ronald said, taking a few steps closer to Elizabeth and stroking her cheek with one finger. "We need our top seller to keep on smiling. Your personality is what sells as much as that cute little body of yours," Ronald explained, taking his hand away from Elizabeth's face and shoving both hands into his pockets. "I just came to tell you that you'll be having some company soon."

Elizabeth tossed her hair to the side and looked at Ronald defiantly.

"I would never wish this life on anyone."

"No," said Ronald. "Perhaps not. But I'm sure you'll find this company very _familiar,_ " Ronald hinted, flashing Elizabeth a cheesy smile. "Won't that be nice?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened as realization dawned on her and she said softly, so soft that it was barely heard by Ronald's ears: "No."

"Yes," said Ronald. "Oh yes."

"No!' Elizabeth cried, standing from her chair and placing both palms on the table. "You promised - !"

Ronald laughed and used one hand to smooth his hair, pleased to see the beginnings of tears in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Promises don't mean anything in this line of work, little miss. Enjoy the rest of your evening," Ronald said, then turned on his heel and left with a wave of his hand.

Elizabeth fell back into her chair at the table and burst into sobs. She had done everything in the little power she had been given to prevent this, had compliantly slept with countless numbers of men and lost her virginity to a complete stranger while she cried at the pain, cried at how cruel and unfair this world had been to her and it had all been for naught.

" _Ciel!"_ she wailed, burying her head in her arms and willing the tears not to come. Her next client would be coming soon, and if she didn't put on the show that was expected of her she would pay with her life.

* * *

Bard was a simple man who liked simple things. He was a man who took great pleasure in a simple smoke, and a man who could never live up to his aristocratic sounding name; Bardroy was simply too rich for him.

He had taken this job after getting out of the military; he had done his five years service and made his country proud. All in all, it wasn't bad; he just had to keep the performers safe and in his downtime he could smoke all he wanted. His first charge had been a girl in her mid-twenties. He had often flirted with her on the way to her appointments, and she was always quick to respond with a smile. The months went by and he came to care for her, and wonder why a girl so sweet had ended up in the profession she did. Eventually he decided he might like to ask her to marry him, and he could settle down with her somewhere safe, somewhere where she could leave this place behind her.

But then a week went by with no sign of her, and he had been assigned a new charge, a boy of only eighteen. Bard was never the type to ask questions, but he hoped that she was at least somewhere safe. A month passed and one night before his shift in the garage, a fellow driver asked him if he had heard the news.

"You hear about Celine?" the driver asked as he lit up a cigarette.

"Not a word," Bard replied, tipping some ash from his cigarette on to the garage's concrete floor.

"She got bought by the upper men," the driver said. "Once they get sold they never come back."

"Bought? So they just work for someone else now?" Bard asked.

The driver exhaled a puff of smoke and relaxed his shoulders a little.

"I forget that you're new here. All things considered, the workers here have it pretty good."

"Yeah? Sounds like a hell of a life if you ask me."

The driver laughed and flicked his now finished cigarette away.

"The upper men buy them and lock them up in brothels. They're made to sleep with as many as twenty men a day. No choice in the matter, either. It's either work or be killed, since they can still sell the body for parts."

Bard dropped his cigarette on the ground and stamped it out with his foot, his fists clenched at his sides. He stood completely still for a few seconds then kicked the car in front of him as hard as he possibly could, leaving a dent in the front bumper with the tip of his steel toe boot.

"You learn not to get attached," said the other driver, checking his watch. "Well, I'd better get going," he said, then got in his assigned car and backed out of the garage, leaving Bard alone.

He had failed her. He wanted to save her, but he had no idea where they had taken her. And from what he understood, Ciel would be next.

* * *

"You can't sell him!" Bard shouted, having burst into Undertaker's office the day after he learned what had happened to Celine. "he's just a _boy!"_

"Hee, hee," Undertaker chuckled to himself and rested both elbows atop his desk, clasping his hands together. "Sell who, now?"

"Ciel!" Bard said angrily, making a sweeping gesture with one arm. "I'm talking about Ciel!"

"Growing attached, are we? I'll have you know that you're not allowed to touch the goods."

Bard felt a vein pop on his temple.

"That's not what this is about!" Bard yelled. "I heard what happens to them when they get sold. Ciel is just a boy, you can't do that to him!"

"Hah! I'll have you know that I have no intention of selling Ciel anytime soon, but what I do with my toys is none of your business. Now, does this mean you'll be resigning from your position?"

"I'm begging you!" Bard said, placing one hand across his chest. "Take me instead! Just don't do that to him, please!" Bard begged, the desperation clear in his eyes. He had lived through a war; selling his body for money would be nothing he couldn't handle.

"Ohoho hee hee," Undertaker burst into laughter, slapping one hand on his desk out of amusement. "You do understand that a grown man just isn't the same thing as a cute little boy? Hahaha!"

Bard stood there scowling at the man's laughter and turned to leave, leaving Undertaker behind in a fit of giggles. He would save Ciel, somehow. There had to be a way.

* * *

 _Knock knock_.

A young blonde answered the door and Bard thought he couldn't have been much older than Ciel.

"Oh, uh... this your place?" Bard asked, feeling stupid. He never thought this size of a house belonged to some spoiled rich kid.

The blonde boy shook his head.

"No, I just work here. Did you need to see the master?"

"Oh, yeah," Bard said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I need to talk to him."

"The master is busy right now, would you like to make an appointment to see him?" the blonde asked cheerfully.

"Tell him it's important," Bard said gruffly. Whoever this man was Bard already didn't like him, but he needed help and there was no where else he could turn.

"Come in," said the blonde servant, opening the door a little wider to let Bard in. "What's your name again?"

"Just tell him I'm with Ciel," Bard replied, remaining in the entryway where the blonde servant had told him to wait. A few minutes later and the blonde servant returned with a tall man who had dark hair, pale skin and blood red eyes. If Bard didn't know any better he would have called the man a demon.

The dark haired man held out his hand to Bard and Bard shook it as they introduced themselves.

"Sebastian," said the dark haired man.

"Bard."

"You needed to see me about Ciel?"

"Yeah, it's - well I'm his driver," Bard explained. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Certainly," Sebastian replied. "Follow me."

Sebastian led the way to a small office somewhere in the middle of the house, and Bard took a seat in the black leather armchair that faced Sebastian's desk. Sebastian sat down across from him and began to speak.

"Now then. What seems to be the problem?"

"It's Ciel," Bard said anxiously. "He's in trouble."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Undertaker - I mean, his boss - I found out that he sells his workers to some higher ups who force them into sex slavery. You gotta help him."

"And what makes you think me, of all people, will be able to help you?"

Bard swallowed loudly, afraid to say his reasoning but hoping that it'd be right.

"From the looks of things I'd say you have more than enough means to help out," Bard finally said.

"Oh?" Sebastian asked. "What makes you think I'm willing to spend my money on this particular matter?"

Bard sat up a little straighter in his seat.

"I may not know much, but I do know one thing: I've seen the way his face lights up every time I bring him over here. If that isn't worth your time then I must be talking to the wrong person."

Sebastian looked at Bard for a moment as he recalled the last time he had seen Ciel, when he was in the hospital. The boy certainly had feelings for him, and even if Sebastian barely had any he despised the idea of so many unknown hands violating his property. The only problem was that if things didn't turn out the way he hoped, Ciel might be lost to him forever. But if losing Ciel meant saving him from a life of sex slavery, there was only one thing he could do.

"I have a plan."

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Ciel awoke in a dark room, or at least he thought it was a dark room until he tried to sit up and realized he couldn't move. He pressed against the walls of his enclosure but they wouldn't budge, and he began to panic.

"Help!" he began shouting. "Someone help me! Anyone!"

Ciel then realized that whatever he was in was actually _moving_ , and he assumed he must be in some kind of box.

"Help!" he shouted again. "Let me out! Someone help me!"

Ciel tried to kick the walls of his enclosure but there wasn't enough room to get in a good kick. He paused his shouting when the box came to a stop and was laid on its side. He then heard the sound of a zipper being undone and saw first light, then the face of the blonde servant who worked for Sebastian.

"You!" Ciel sat up and cried. "What are you doing here? Where's Sebastian? That bastard!" Ciel spat angrily, remembering how he had been drugged and lost consciousness. Ciel surveyed his surroundings and looked at Finny in an outrage.

"He stuffed me in a _suitcase?!_ " Ciel shouted, his panic only growing. But the blonde servant was here, which meant one of two things: he was either here to hold him captive or help him escape. "You have to help me," Ciel finally said. "Get me out of here. He's insane."

The blonde servant looked at Ciel sympathetically and shook his head back and forth.

"I'm sorry, but the master has ordered me to keep you here."

"What?" Ciel said in disbelief. "Don't tell me you're actually helping him."

"I have to obey the master's orders," the blonde servant said anxiously, then lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm afraid of what he'll do to us if I don't."

"What do you mean, what he'll do to us? What about me? Are you just going to stand by and watch while he makes me into his personal sex slave?!"

"The master would never-!" Finnian began to say, but faltered out. He didn't know what the master would do anymore. The blonde closed his eyes for a minute and made a face of anguish, then reopened them. "I - I won't let him hurt you!"

"Why are you even letting him keep me here?!" Ciel shouted angrily.

"I'm sure the master has his reasons!" the blonde cried. Surely, that must be it. The master would never hurt anybody, he was sure of it. He would put his trust in the master, for now.

"Tch," Ciel said, then looked around the room until his eyes landed on a door. He tried not to make it too obvious that he was eyeing the door and planned to run as soon as the blonde started speaking again.

"I'll stay with you and make sure he doesn't-" said the blonde, which gave Ciel the time he needed to stand and bolt from the suitcase to the door.

"Wait!" the blonde cried, catching Ciel by the back of his shirt and Ciel reached for the door, the tip of his middle finger barely reaching the knob. Ciel was pulled to the ground mere inches from the door, his face landing hard on the concrete floor. He lifted his head and felt blood trickling down his upper lip, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying to escape. Suddenly the blonde servant was on top of him and had pinned both of his arms behind his back, leaving him to struggle on his belly like a worm.

"Let go of me!" Ciel demanded, kicking his feet in the hopes that they would land a blow, but the servant was positioned safely on top of his back.

"If you don't stop this I'll have to restrain you!" the blonde servant warned. "If you just stay put I won't have to tie you up, I promise!"

" _No!_ " Ciel screamed, still trying to wiggle out of the servant's grasp.

"Please, stop this!" the blonde servant begged, transferring Ciel's wrists into one hand while he groped around with the other for the rope he had seen near the door. Ciel continued to struggle violently but Finnian's grip was too strong, and a minute later his wrists were being bound and tied with a rough piece of rope. Ciel tried to stand with his hands tied behind his back once the servant had left him, but his ankles were also bound and he was picked up and thrown over the blonde servant's shoulder, carried to the back of the room and set down again so that he was sitting against the wall.

"I'm sorry," said the blonde servant as he backed away from Ciel, whose nose was still bleeding, the stream of blood now dribbling over his mouth and down to his chin. "I don't want to have to do this to you."

Ciel glared at the man but said nothing, his eyes dark with hatred. Who knew what that pervert Sebastian was going to do to him when he arrived; he had already been drugged once, which meant it wasn't unlikely to happen again.

"I'm sorry," Finnian said again, then turned to leave the room. "I'll leave the light on for you," he said before leaving the basement, flicking the switch near the door and locking the door behind him.

Ciel was left alone in the basement with no way out and no idea where he even was, and on top of everything the one person he had thought he might be able to put his trust in had betrayed him. His eyes stung as he leaned his head back against the wall and took in a deep breath, then began rubbing the rope on his wrists together as best he could in the hopes that it would eventually fray and he would be free.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, boss?" Bard asked as he walked into Undertaker's office.

"Heh heh," said the sliver haired man sitting across from him, his elbows propped up on the desk and his chin resting on top of his hands. "Yes~," said the man. "I'm sure you know what this is about?"

"No idea," said Bard, itching to light up the cigarette he had tucked away behind his right ear.

"I find that hard to believe," said Undertaker. "As I'm sure you know, Ciel has been missing since last night."

"Yeah?" said Bard, "What's that got to do with me?"

"Hmm~. Well now, seeing as you're his driver, you're the last person that he was seen with. Don't play stupid with me, Bard, we know that you're hiding him. Now, where did you take him?"

"I didn't take him nowhere," Bard said truthfully. "No idea where he is and if I did know I wouldn't be about to tell you either."

"Oh?" said Undertaker, tilting his head to the side. "Maybe my friend here can persuade you otherwise."

Bard turned to face the blonde that had just entered the room and watched as he cracked his knuckles while smiling cheerfully from behind his horn rimmed glasses.

"Yo," said the man, to which Bard grunted in reply.

"You don't wanna pick a fight with me kid," said Bard, putting himself on the offense. If he had survived the war there was no way he was going down without a fight.

"I think I do," said the young man, pulling an object from outside the hallway into view and locking the door behind him, his grip on the metal baseball bat firm as he let one end fall into his other hand. "I'd say I have a rather distinct _advantage_ in this fight, wouldn't you?"

Bard grit his teeth and got ready to dodge the coming blow. Ronald swung the bat hard at Bard's knees, which was exactly what Bard had been expecting. He grabbed the bat before Ronald could hit and jerked it out of Ronald's grasp, causing Ronald to trip and fall. Bard's combat instincts told him to bring the bat down on the man's head and finish him off, but this was the real world he was dealing with and there would be consequences, unlike the front lines of war.

Ronald got to his feet and grinned.

"Alright, you win," he said, walking backwards toward the door. "I'm not the type to keep on beating a dead horse." He unlocked the door and opened it, gesturing for Bard to leave.

"Tch," said Bard, making his way toward the door even though he knew it was a trap. If he was right then there was someone waiting for him on the right side of the door, meaning that the attack would come from his left. He walked out the door and turned to his left to attack, but the space was empty and a blow from behind landed hard on the back of his knees, and Bard heard the bone in both his knees crack as he fell to the ground.

"Fuck!"

He waited on the ground on his hands and legs - there was too much pain in his knees to stand or kneel on them - and looked up to see the face of his attacker who was now standing in front of him, a man with dark hair slicked over to one side and who was pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Oh my. It seems I've been forced into overtime yet again."

"Sorry about that, boss," said Ronald as he stepped out into the hallway. "I wasn't expecting for him to get the bat away from me."

William sighed and shook his head irritably.

"Well, pick him up. I doubt he can walk and he might still talk with enough persuasion."

"I ain't telling you nothin'," Bard said from his spot on the floor.

Will considered his words for a moment then said,

"Take him hostage. If he's close enough to want to protect the goods they might come after him."

"Yes sir," said Ronald, lifting Bard over his shoulders so that he could drag him down the hallway.

Bard debated choking the man who was carrying him since he was in the perfect position to do so, but there was still one other to take care of and with both his knees broken the best he could do was crawl away.

 _Don't come after me Ciel,_ Bard thought to himself. All he could do now was hope that Sebastian would leave him out of it.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hello," said Mr. Wordsmith, "I'd like to request an escort for this Sunday afternoon."

"Any preference of who you'd like sent over?" asked the operator on the other end of the line.

"Ah, well... Ciel is my usual request. I've been busy the past few weeks so I haven't been able to meet with him as much as I would have liked."

"Sorry, but Ciel is currently unavailable. You'll have to choose someone else."

"What? Do you know when he'll be available again?"

"No idea. That little brat went missing and is stealing all the attention! All the boss ever talks about is Ciel this, Ciel that and I'm sick of it!" spat the operator into his headset on the other side of the line.

"Ciel is missing, you say?" asked Mr. Wordsmith, the worry clear in his voice.

"That's right, no one knows where he went. He was just about to be sold over to Will and Ronald too-"

"Sold?!" asked Mr. Wordsmith, both of his eyebrows shooting up as he repeated what the operator had just said. "What kind of business are you people running?!"

"No one ever said that working in this business came without risks," sniffed the red headed operator, his lip curling in disgust at this man's naivete. "Personally I can't wait for that little brat to land in the whore house, he's never even done the job right to begin with-"

"Stop! I've heard enough," Mr. Wordsmith said angrily, then replaced the phone back on the receiver in order to end the call.

 _Ciel is in trouble_ , Mr. Wordsmith thought to himself. _I have to help him! But I don't even know where to start,_ he thought, running one hand anxiously through his messy brown hair. Did the policy already know? He would start there, and make sure that someone else knew that Ciel was missing. But what else could he do? The hand moving through his hair stopped as it suddenly dawned on him.

_Who were Will and Ronald?_

* * *

"Please, eat," begged the blonde servant, holding up a spoonful of porridge to Ciel's mouth. "You haven't eaten anything since the day before yesterday. At this rate you'll starve!"

The blonde tried to encourage Ciel to take the porridge by pressing the spoon to his lips, but each time he did Ciel would turn his head away angrily. Finnian sighed and put the spoon back in the bowl; they had been at it for nearly fifteen minutes now, which meant it was well time to give up. Seeing that the servant had finally given up on feeding him, Ciel spoke.

"I don't want your drugs or your poison," Ciel spat, glaring murderously at the blonde servant who was sitting with his calves tucked underneath him.

"For the millionth time, I'm not trying to poison you! The master ordered me to take care of you!"

"He also ordered you to keep me tied up in a basement!" Ciel said angrily. This idiot would never understand the reality of the situation.

"I wouldn't have had to tie you up if you had just agreed to stay put-!"

"Shut up!" Ciel shouted. "I don't want to hear it."

The blonde servant gave Ciel a pained look then rose to his feet and turned to leave, as always locking the door behind him. Ciel stared at the door for a few minutes then frowned when his stomach growled, and it was then he realized that the servant had left the bowl of porridge.

_Ignore it. Just ignore it. It's poison._

Ciel swallowed deeply and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the bland smell of porridge that smelled like a five course meal to him. His stomach rumbled loudly and he winced, then rocked himself forward so that he was on his knees, then fell forward on to his chest so he could eat the porridge face first with his hands still tied behind his back. He had just taken his first bite when he heard the sound of the door opening, and a familiar chuckle made him turn scarlet.

"Well, this isn't the position I expected to find you in," Sebastian said.

"You!" Ciel shouted, lifting his face from the porridge bowl to glare at Sebastian. "Stay away from me!" Ciel tried to swing himself back up into a sitting position but couldn't get enough lift by pressing his chest against the floor, so he remained where he was.

"And why should I do that?" Sebastian asked as he took a step closer.

"You're insane!" Ciel yelled from his spot on the floor. "Don't come any closer!"

Sebastian took another step closer without saying anything and Ciel struggled violently against the floor, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

"Don't touch me!" Ciel shouted, frantic now that Sebastian's shoes had stopped right in front of him. "Agh!" Ciel cried as Sebastian bent down, grabbed his cheeks in one hand and pulled his face close to his. Ciel stared into Sebastian's eyes without blinking, too terrified to even try and move.

"Listen here," said Sebastian, painfully squeezing Ciel's cheeks together with his fingertips. "I'm trying to protect you. I tried asking you to come away with me but you were being stubborn and would rather risk a life of sex slavery than trust me."

 _Sex slavery?_ Ciel thought, his eyes widening in confusion.

"They were going to sell you, Ciel. You would have been forced to work in a whorehouse and would have been raped multiple times a day. Is that what you want Ciel?" Sebastian asked, his burning eyes dangerously close to Ciel's own, and he shook Ciel's head in his hand for emphasis. "Is it?!" he demanded, finally releasing his grip when Ciel shook his head no. Ciel fell forward on to his chest again, but was caught just in time by Sebastian so that his face landed on Sebastian's chest.

"I'm going to untie you now, but you have to be willing to listen to me. Are you going to cooperate or are you going to try and run away?"

"I'll listen," Ciel said quietly, choosing to renew his trust in Sebastian. He waited patiently for Sebastian to untie his hands and ankles, then stretched his arms and legs out to the sides, his hands finally finding purchase on Sebastian's shirt.

"How do you know...?" Ciel asked, believing what Sebastian had told him but not understanding how he could have possibly found out.

"Your driver came to me and asked me for help," Sebastian explained as he rubbed his hand soothingly across Ciel's back.

"What? Bard did-?" Ciel began, his mind racing. If Bard was in on this then that meant Undertaker had probably questioned him, and Ciel knew that Bard wasn't the type to talk. Something had happened to Bard, he was sure of it. "We have to help him!"

"Ciel, you need to worry about yourself-"

Ciel looked at Sebastian angrily.

"I'm not listening to anything you say unless you agree to help him!"

Sebastian gave Ciel a look then closed his eyes, his expression clearly showing irritation.

"Fine."

Ciel let go of Sebastian's shirt and slapped Sebastian hard across the face.

"What was that for?!" Sebastian asked while clutching at his face with one hand.

"For drugging me and stuffing me in a suitcase!" Ciel said hotly.

Sebastian let go of his face, the sting from Ciel's slap having already faded. He wasn't going to apologize for doing what he had to do to keep Ciel safe.

"What is your plan, anyway?" Ciel asked from his spot on the floor, feeling satisfied now that he had gotten his revenge. "You do have a plan, don't you?"

"I do," Sebastian said, "There's just one problem.

Ciel looked at Sebastian expectantly.

"You could die."

* * *

Mr. Wordsmith had been searching for days on end using the names Will and Ronald, but was getting nowhere fast. Without any last names to help him along the search seemed near impossible, and even the police had told him the information was useless in determining Ciel's whereabouts. He had spent day after day poring through old newspaper clippings down at the local library, hoping for something, anything that would give him some clue that he could use to help Ciel. The day was growing late and the library would be closing soon, meaning he'd have to give up his search for the day when a small article near the back of a newspaper he had been reading caught his attention.

_William T. Spears and Ronald Knox found innocent in sex trafficking case, reports the associated press. The pair were convicted after an anonymous tip was given to police that the two were working together to round up young girls and force them into prostitution, however, the pair was allowed to walk free when no witnesses to testify against them could be found. The judge determined that the disappearance of several young girls within the community was unrelated to the business activities currently pursued by Spears and Knox, who run a loan company specializing in bail bonds. The whereabouts of the missing girls are still unknown._

Mr. Wordsmith's mind was racing a mile a minute - _Will and Ronald - sex trafficking case -_ this had to be them! He folded up the newspaper he had been reading and tucked it inside of his suit jacket, wanting to take it home in case he couldn't remember the last names he had just read. The first order of business would be to alert the police, as they had told him to contact him should he come into possession of any more information. He felt restless as he left the library to make his way home, knowing that he had done all he could to help Ciel and that it was up to the police to save him now.

_Ciel... please be okay._


	18. Chapter 18

Mr. Wordsmith had just checked his mail for the afternoon and had found a padded yellow envelope inside which he thought to be very curious; he hadn't sent away for anything by post and his editor had a habit of coming by himself to deliver his latest book. Whatever the package was it was much too heavy to be a book, so he took it inside and opened it standing over his kitchen table. Mr. Wordsmith's mouth opened in shock when a hand gun fell out onto his kitchen table with a thunk. Someone had sent him a gun? But who? And why?

Mr. Wordsmith turned the yellow envelope over and over again in his hands, looking for an address but every inch of the envelope was left unmarked, meaning that someone had come and placed the package in his mailbox. His first thought was that the envelope might provide some clue to the police - perhaps there would be fingerprints - but it was then he noticed a small slip of paper that had fallen out of the envelope along wth the gun. Mr. Wordsmith reached for the slip of paper on which were typed the words:

_Come to the abandoned warehouse ten miles outside town heading north on Hwy 215 at sunset. Hide yourself under a broken window outside the warehouse but make sure you can't be seen from the inside. DON'T BRING THE POLICE. Use the gun if you want Ciel to live._

Use the gun if you want Ciel to live? What did that mean? Mr. Wordsmith gulped as he read the message over and over again. _Don't bring the police_. But if whoever sent this note had some idea of where Ciel was, he was obligated to tell them. Mr. Wordsmith eyed the gun warily, then picked up the phone to call the authorities and let them know what had happened.

Sunset had come rapidly, and Sebastian and Ciel were sitting in the back of an unmarked car being driven by Finny.

"Are you sure about this, Ciel?" Sebastian asked carefully.

Ciel nodded in return, a look of fierce determination on his face.

"I would rather die than do that work for an eternity."

"We're here," Sebastian said, stepping out of the car along with Ciel and approaching the abandoned warehouse. "Stay behind me."

Ciel took his steps carefully, his exterior calm but his heart pounding with the knowledge that he might very well be walking to his death. It all came down to one thing and Ciel could do nothing more than put his trust in the plan.

Sebastian inched his way carefully inside the warehouse, one arm held out protectively in front of Ciel's chest. He found the warehouse empty and took it as a good sign that they had come early. He positioned himself just under a broken window and crossed his arms. Now all they had to do was wait.

Minutes passed and it wasn't long before William appeared in front of them, dragging Bard along over one shoulder.

"I find it despicable you did not specify an exact time at which to meet," said the man as he threw Bard to the floor and Bard groaned in pain. Ciel's mind was racing - what had they done to Bard that made it so he couldn't stand up? "Now then, you have what you wanted," William said as he nudged the limp pile on the floor that was Bard with his shoe. "The boy, please."

"Don't do it Ciel," Bard said from his spot on the floor. "I'm not worth it, save yourself- _oof!"_ Bard was silenced by a harsh kick to his stomach from Will and he curled up in pain.

"You would do well to keep your mouth shut," said William, adjusting his glasses with one hand. "And _you_ ," he continued, indicating Sebastian, "would do well to uphold your end of the deal."

"I know you want him alive," Sebastian said calmly, one hand rising to wrap around Ciel's throat. "If you insist on keeping us my hand just might _slip_ ," Sebastian said, tightening his grip ever so slightly on Ciel's throat for emphasis.

"I knew you wouldn't uphold your end of the deal, so I brought something along that I thought might help you change your mind," William said, and Ronald emerged from the shadows holding a young blonde girl with a knife held against her throat.

"Lizzie!" gasped Ciel.

"Give us the boy or she dies," Ronald said while grinning maniacally.

"Don't do it Ciel, please!" Elizabeth begged, her eyes filled with tears. "I don't want you to suffer the same way I had to, Ciel, please!"

"Shut up!" said Ronald, pressing the knife closer to Elizabeth's throat. Elizabeth made a strangled cry but stopped talking, her eyes begging for Ciel to let her die rather than risk the same fate she had been put through.

Ciel was angry. They had his cousin who had disappeared months ago and from what he knew about the way Will and Ronald operated that meant she had been forced into prostitution at the tender age of eighteen. His eyes flitted back and forth from Sebastian to Elizabeth; this had not been part of the plan, but it didn't matter: he had to do the right thing.

"I'll go with you," said Ciel, "if you agree to set her free." Ronald eyed William nervously.

"I suppose we can exchange one money maker for another," said William, and Ronald released Elizabeth who fell to the ground sobbing. Ciel made his way over to William and stood in front of him quietly waiting for whatever would come next. "The deal is done," said William, turning to leave. "Come with me."

Sebastian watched anxiously as Ciel began to walk away with Will and Ronald when he roared, " _FIRE THE GUN!"_ Will and Ronald stopped dead in their tracks along with Ciel, and they all turned to face Sebastian.

Mr. Wordsmith had been observing quietly from outside the broken window, not being close enough to hear what was being said but having some idea of what was going on once he had seen Ciel being threatened. He had completely forgotten about the gun in his pocket and he fumbled with it anxiously, but it was too late - they had spotted him through the window - and while Will and Ronald's attention were on Mr. Wordsmith Sebastian lunged forward toward Ciel, pulling a knife from his pocket and stabbing him in the lower abdomen. Ciel fell to the ground in pain and coughed blood, one hand clutching at his freely bleeding wound as his vision started to fade. He heard Lizzie scream and Ronald shout, " _You little bitch!"_ then the sound of running footsteps, and everything went black.

After Sebastian had stabbed Ciel Elizabeth had attacked Ronald from behind using a piece of broken glass she had found on the floor, using its sharp edge to slit his throat. He had fallen to the ground in a fury; she had hit a main artery and he knew he was going to be dead in minutes. Seeing what had happened to Ronald and Ciel William had tried to run, but Sebastian had tackled him to the ground and was struggling to hold him in place when the police burst into the warehouse and pointed all their guns at Sebastian and Will.

Will ceased struggling when Sebastian removed himself from his body and his wrists were handcuffed seconds later. Sebastian started to make his way over to Ciel when he was also handcuffed and he struggled violently against his bonds as he spotted Mr. Wordsmith near the warehouse door.

"I told you not to bring the police!" Sebastian shouted angrily. "Ambulance! He needs an ambulance, now!" Sebastian tried shouting at the cops, but no one seemed to be paying any attention. He kept desperately trying to look over his shoulder to see what had become of Ciel but the cops kept forcing him to walk straight, and soon he was being shoved into the back of a police car where he could no longer shout at anyone. He spotted Mr. Wordsmith talking to a police officer nearby, an anxious expression on his face, but there was no sign of an ambulance anywhere. The only flashing lights he could see were of the many police cars surrounding the building and he smashed his head forward onto the seat in front of him in frustration.

That idiot Mr. Wordsmith had ruined everything.


	19. Chapter 19

_Six months ago_

Elizabeth Middleford had always been a good girl and lived the good life her parents had expected of her, but at the young age of eight her world turned upside down when her cousin had said he didn't want to marry her.

"Wh-why don't you want to marry me, Ciel?" Elizabeth asked while clutching her doll a little tighter. "We always play house together, and you're always the daddy, so I thought..."

"You're my _cousin_ , Elizabeth," replied eight-year old Ciel from his spot on the floor next to the doll house. "You aren't supposed to marry family."

"You can too!" said Elizabeth, stamping her foot onto the ground. "Mommy says it's okay if you want to marry your cousin!"

"Well, I don't want to," said Ciel as he moved one of the dolls in the dollhouse from one room to another. "I love you, Lizzie, but I don't want to _marry_ you."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears and she burst into sobs still standing next to the dollhouse.

"Ciel, you meanie! All I ever w-wanted was to m-marry you!"

Eight year old Ciel ignored his cousin and continued playing with the dolls in the dollhouse; surely she would understand _someday_.

Elizabeth never did talk to Ciel much after that particular day when her tiny heart had been broken. They would acknowledge each other at family gatherings from time to time, but as they grew older there was no longer any means of keeping in contact once they were too old to play with toys. Elizabeth became interested in things like fashion magazines and makeup, whereas Ciel was working hard to learn how to run his father's company and didn't have time for much else. Deep down she knew she was still in love with him, and had refused advances from several other boys over the years. It wasn't until she turned eighteen and was getting ready to go away to college that she even considered that one day, she might fall in love with someone else.

She had met him in an online chatroom she frequented, _lawnmowerlvr18_. Just like her he was spending his last summer before college relaxing at home and whiling away the afternoons by chatting. Elizabeth was never one to turn down a phone call from one of her girlfriends, but most of them had gone on vacations this part of the summer, leaving her lonely and bored, and very interested in _lawnmoverlvr18_ who seemed to be very interested in her.

 _Hey beautiful ;)_ came the standard greeting from _lawnmowerlvr18_. Elizabeth giggled at her laptop screen from her spot on the bed and typed back, _hi :)_

_lawnmowerlvr18: How are you on this fine evening?_

_pinkprincess: Oh, kind of bored... my parents went out to dinner at the country club on a date, so they left me here at home with my brother. He went to play tennis with some friends though._

_lawnmowerlvr18: oh, you poor thing. You must be lonely._

_pinkprincess: Hmm, a bit._

_lawnmowerlvr18: Why don't I come over? I'm good company._

Elizabeth hesitated in typing her reply.

_pinkprincess: That's sweet of you, but I don't think my parents would like that._

_lawnmowerlvr18: No problem, beautiful. Why don't we meet up at a coffee shop downtown?_

Elizabeth chewed her lip thoughtfully. They had been talking for nearly a month now and she had seen his picture, he looked like a really nice guy - young and athletic, maybe even a bit dorky looking since he wore glasses. She considered for a moment and typed back her reply.

_pinkprincess: Okay, where did you want to meet up?_

_lawnmowerlvr18: The coffee house down on the corner of third and bell street._

_pinkprincess: Okay! Can we meet up in about an hour?_

_lawnmowerlvr18: Sure thing beautiful. See you soon._

Elizabeth had never ridden the city bus before, but seeing as the family driver was out with her parents she didn't have much choice. Luckily the bus was full of people about her age, so she settled comfortably into her seat, her little white handbag in her lap. She started to get nervous as more students left the bus and more and more homeless people got on, but they were only two stops away from the coffee show now.

She got off at her intended stop and made her way toward the shop on the corner, which looked more like a bar than it did a coffee shop. The place was dark and uninviting, so Elizabeth chose to wait outside on the street corner until someone passing by in a car pulled up next to her and asked her price. She made her way into the coffee shop and chose a table in the middle of the room where the lighting was best. A few minutes passed with her feeling highly uncomfortable when a voice rang out from behind her.

"Hey beautiful," said _lawnmowerlvr18_ as he took a seat across from Elizabeth at the table. "Sorry I'm late."

"Oh, it's fine," said Elizabeth, smoothing the skirt of her dress under the table. "I wasn't waiting long. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"And you! You're even cuter in person!"

Elizabeth tried to hide her giggle behind one hand.

"Well, what should I call you?" asked _lawnmowerlvr18_. "I can't go around calling you _pinkprincess_ forever, now can I?"

"Oh, my name's Elizabeth. What about you?"

"Ronald. Ronald Knox. Nice to meet ya."

"So, do you come here often?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep, pretty much a few times a week. What do you like to drink? I'll get us some coffees."

"I'll have an iced mocha with extra whip," Elizabeth said, feeling flattered that Ronald had offered to buy her drink. She blushed as she thought about it a little and realized that she might even be on a date - her very first date! Ronald came back before long with the drinks and they spent the next two hours or so chatting away. Night had fallen by the time Elizabeth looked at her watch and she panicked about the time.

"Oh no! The last city bus picks up in five minutes!" she said, hurriedly gathering her things. "I have to go-"

"Relax, beautiful. Why don't I give you a ride home?" Ronald said with a smile.

"Oh, well - are you sure? That'd be awfully nice of you."

Elizabeth smiled back at Ronald. She had spent the last couple of hours with him and was sure she could trust a nice guy like him.

"No problem! My car is parked out back. Come on, follow me."

"Alright," said Elizabeth, following Ronald out of the coffee shop and down to the parking garage on the corner. "Wow! You have such a nice car!"

"Yeah, I do pretty well for myself. Met a guy that I've been in business with since I was sixteen," said Ronald as he unlocked the door of his red sports car and waited for Elizabeth to get inside.

"Ooh, what do you do for business?"

"I run a loan company. It's pretty boring stuff."

Elizabeth giggled to herself in her seat; not only was Ronald handsome he also appeared to be rich, which was something that would surely help Ronald to go over well with her parents. They had left the parking garage and merged on to the freeway when a thought suddenly occurred to Elizabeth.

"Erm... Ronald? I never told you where I lived."

"No need to worry about that, beautiful. I know exactly where I'm going."

"Wait-what? How do you know where I live?" Elizabeth asked, a slight tone of panic rising in her voice.

"Well, I don't," said Ronald as they exited the freeway and pulled into a deserted parking lot. Elizabeth's heart was in her throat now - how could she have been so stupid? She was just about to make a run for it when she felt the cool barrel of a gun pressed to her temple.

"Listen here, little miss. You're going to do exactly as I say or I'll blow your brains out. First of all you're going to write a note explaining to your parents that you've run away for personal reasons and not to look for you. Then you're going to come work for me and if you refuse, I will kill you."

Elizabeth's eyes had filled with tears.

"Ronald! Why are you doing this?"

"Cute little girls like you bring in top dollar in my line of work."

"I trusted you!" Elizabeth said as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "How could you do this to me?"

"All in a day's work," said Ronald gleefully, and he lowered the barrel of the gun so that he could use his free hand to stroke Elizabeth's cheek. "Now then, beautiful," said Ronald, his hand traveling from Elizabeth's face to down in between her legs. "I'm going to be the one to train you, right here and right now. Won't that be nice?"

Elizabeth shook with terrified sobs. She had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

_Present day_

"So, guard," Sebastian began in an innocent sounding tone of voice. "Did they tell you why I'm being held here?"

"Shut it," said the guard who was escorting Sebastian to his jail cell. The guard was simply there to guard the prisoners and make sure they didn't escape, not listen to them talk. He had only been told that the current prisoner was being held for charges of attempted murder and nothing more.

"Oh?" Sebastian said. "I really thought they would have told you how _dangerous_ I am, at the very least."

The guard rolled his eyes to the ceiling and kept prodding Sebastian along in the back so that he kept walking.

"Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?" Sebastian questioned as he was pushed along the narrow corridor that held jail cells on both sides.

"Save it for your lawyer, pretty boy," the guard said, finally stopping in front of a jail cell at the end of the block. "Say hi to your new roommate. I'm sure you two queers will get along just fine," said the guard, shoving Sebastian into the jail cell and closing the door, then locking it with his key.

Sebastian stared after the guard with a look of disgust on his face; if there was one thing he didn't appreciate it was being judged on his appearance. The guard had made it halfway down the corridor when a voice came from behind him inside the jail cell and he turned to look to see who it was.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," said a man from his perch on the top bunk. "Fancy seeing you here, _my friend._ "

Oh God, no - it couldn't be - anyone but that blonde idiot - but when Sebastian glanced up to the man on the top bunk and spotted that long blonde hair he knew it was none other than the man he had put in jail himself, Aleister Chamber. Aleister had a wicked grin on his face and his violet eyes were flashing dangerously.

"I suppose it'll be nice to have some company," Aleister said. "Ever watch another man relieve himself right in front of you? It's rather entertaining," Aleister purred, clearly thrilled at the idea of Sebastian having to use the toilet in their jail cell which had zero privacy.

"I won't be staying here long enough for that to happen," Sebastian muttered at Aleister, already irritated by the man's gloating demeanor.

"What did poor little Sebastian do to land in jail, hm? Did you pick up where I left off? Is that why you put me in jail, Sebastian? You wanted all those beautiful robins to yourself, is that it?"

Sebastian had had enough. He climbed up the ladder to the top bunk in a fury and grabbed hold of Aleister by his orange jumpsuit, and he spoke to Aleister through gritted teeth.

"I just so _happen_ to be here on account of _attempted murder_ , but if you'd like to add _intentional manslaughter_ to the record I can kill you right here and now with my bare hands."

Aleister laughed.

"Unfortunately your little threats don't work on me in here, my friend. Guards!" Aleister shouted, and seconds later a uniformed guard had made his way down the corridor and was standing in front of their cell.

"No touching!" said the guard, rattling the bars with his baton when he saw that Sebastian still had hold of Aleister's jumpsuit. Sebastian threw Aleister back onto the bed as he let go, furious that Aleister had even the least bit of control over him.

Hours had passed with Sebastian staring resolutely at the door of his jail cell while he tried to block out Aleister's endless chatter about how he had ruined his life. Sebastian was passing the time by counting the seconds in a minute one by one when at long last he heard a guard coming down the hallway and he jumped up from his spot on the bottom bunk to see who it was.

"Hee hee hee, my, I wasn't expecting to see you here, Sebastian," said Undertaker from behind his long silver hair as he came to a stop in front of Sebastian's jail cell.

Sebastian's temple throbbed.

"Yes, you were, now hurry up and get me out of here."

"Has he gone to the bathroom yet?" Undertaker asked the blonde man still sitting on the top bunk, who shook his head no. "Ohh, what a shame. I do have all day. Perhaps we should wait~"

Sebastian grabbed a hold of the bars of his jail cell and shook them furiously.

"I don't have time for your games. Get me out, _now._ "

"Patience, my friend," said Aleister from the top bunk.

"Hah! Yes, patience, patience indeed. I've had to have quite a bit of it lately, Sebastian, seeing as your bank transfer only went through just this morning... and you should know I wouldn't be willing to free you if it weren't for _that_."

"If the transfer went through then you have _no reason_ to let them keep me in here."

"Hmm~I don't know, Sebastian. It is rather entertaining to see you suffer so."

Sebastian dropped his hands from their position on the bars and held his hands at his sides clenched into fists, feeling angry and defeated. Undertaker looked at him with a lopsided grin, a bead of drool pouring out one corner of his mouth and sliding down to his chin.

"I think I'll wait until you - hahaha - have to go to the - ohoho - bathroom! _Ahahah!_ "


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): masturbation, Sebastian x Ciel, yaoi

Ciel awoke for the second time in his life in a hospital room, and the first thing he did was slide his hand under his hospital gown to feel his stab wound and count the number of stitches that now held him together. He breathed a sigh of relief after having felt the stitches; he was alive.

"Oh, you're awake!"

Ciel jumped at the voice that came from next to his bed and turned his head to see none other than Mr. Wordsmith, who was sitting in a chair next to the bed and folding shut the book he had been reading.

"Mr. Wordsmith!" Ciel said in surprise.

"Hello, Ciel. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Where is Sebastian?"

Something about the look on Mr. Wordsmith's face immediately told him that Sebastian was in trouble.

"Well... he was arrested, Ciel."

"What? Why?"

"Ciel, he tried to kill you," said Mr. Wordsmith softly.

"No," said Ciel viciously, "You don't know anything. He was _trying_ to save me."

"Ciel, people who want to help should go to the authorities, not make shady deals and stab people."

Ciel was getting really irritated now. Didn't he understand that he'd rather die than be forced into a life of sex slavery?

"If you had fired when you were supposed to he wouldn't have had to stab me!" countered Ciel.

"Ciel, I'm sorry, but you can't just expect me to shoot someone-"

"Shut up! This is all your fault!"

"Ciel, you need to calm down-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

Mr. Wordsmith looked on helplessly as Ciel sat in his hospital bed with his arms crossed against his chest. Ciel was fuming; Sebastian hadn't gone to the police because he knew they would want to set up a thorough investigation and by then it would be too late. Ciel figured that Mr. Wordsmith had got lucky and the police were already investigating the bastards that Undertaker had tried to sell him to.

"Ciel, I guess now would be the time to tell you that you're going to come stay with me for a while, while everything gets sorted out."

" _What!"_

Ciel was released from the hospital the same day and sat the entire bus ride home in silence, and upon entering Mr. Wordsmith's drawing room took a seat in his usual blue armchair where he had been sulking for the past hour and a half. Mr. Wordsmith was sitting on the small sofa opposite with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. Every now and then he would glance up at Ciel hoping to see him in a better temper, but each and every time Ciel was wearing the ugly scowl he had been wearing since the hospital. Mr. Wordsmith cleared his throat loudly.

"Ciel? Would you like some tea?"

Ciel didn't answer.

"Right," said Mr. Wordsmith. "I'll just go and make us some tea, then, and we can have a chat just like old times." Mr. Wordsmith cast a worried glance over his shoulder at Ciel who still had not spoken or moved as he made his way into the kitchen to prepare the tea, returning several minutes later with a steaming mug that he set down on the coffee table in front of Ciel, who completely ignored it.

"Please, Ciel, have some tea," pleaded Mr. Wordsmith, but his plea only earned him a severe glare cast in his direction. Mr. Wordsmith sighed and took a nervous sip from his own mug while his mind raced to think of something, anything that would make conversation.

"I don't have any clothes for you, Ciel, and the police advised us to stay away from your apartment until the investigation is complete. My clothes are probably too big for you, so we can go into town to go shopping if you'd like."

Ciel continued ignoring Mr. Wordsmith and Mr. Wordsmith was mid-sigh when the phone in the kitchen rang and he stood up to answer it.

"Hello?" said Mr. Wordsmith into the telephone. "Oh.. I.. I see. Thank you for letting me know. No, I'll tell him. Thanks again. Bye," and the phone was hung up onto the receiver with a click.

Mr. Wordsmith found that as he walked into the living room Ciel was looking at him with not his seemingly permanent glare, but an expression of curiousity. Mr. Wordsmith wrung his hands nervously as he stood in front of Ciel, not fully willing to give the news.

"Ciel... the police just called. Sebastian has been released on bail."

"What? I want to see him!" demanded Ciel.

"Ciel... the police want you to two to stay away from each other until after the trial."

"I don't care what the police think! Take me to Sebastian, now!"

"I... I can't do that, Ciel. As your friend I want to protect you and I can't in good conscience bring you to the home of a potential murderer-"

"He didn't want to kill me!" Ciel said in a heated voice. "If you're my friend you should do what I ask of you!"

"Ciel..." said Mr. Wordsmith, looking anxious and feeling lost for words. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Fine," said Ciel, rising from his armchair and making his way toward the door. "I'll find him myself. I'm leaving."

Ciel had made it halfway down the entryway when Mr. Wordsmith grabbed him forcefully by the shoulders and held him firmly in place. Ciel tried to swat his hands away but Mr. Wordsmith held on tight and Ciel thought nervously about how he had no idea where to actually go. He never paid much attention to the direction in which the driver took him and had never bothered to try and use the bus system, so he stood there feeling angry and full of hate for Mr. Wordsmith who had ruined the entire plan.

"Idiot," Ciel said. "Let go of me."

"Are you going to stay?" asked Mr. Wordsmith.

Ciel responded with the slightest hint of a nod and Mr. Wordsmith released his shoulders, allowing Ciel to move freely, but Ciel simply stood there without moving an inch. His bright blue eyes stared blankly out of the small window that was inset onto the front door and his heart tightened in his chest as he thought about Sebastian being convicted for attempted murder and the possibility that he might never see him again.

_Sebastian._

Night had fallen and Ciel had, for the most part, continued ignoring Mr. Wordsmith. It was only when Mr. Wordsmith offered to draw him a bath that Ciel gratefully accepted, and he was now up to his shoulders in the small tub full of warm water. The bath was definitely small but it was better than the small shower he had at his apartment, and he relaxed deeper into the water as time went on, wanting to enjoy his bath to the fullest.

He let his mind wander and thought of Sebastian nervously; Sebastian had not intended to kill him, so Ciel hoped it was likely that Sebastian would be let off as innocent. Now that his thoughts were on Sebastian he thought back to how they had first met, and how Sebastian had gently encouraged him to touch himself and made it the first time he had not actually faked an orgasm in front of his client.

Ciel's cock began to twitch with interest as he remembered their next encounter, where Sebastian had rubbed a small vibrator against his nipples and small penis, and he lazily raised one hand from the water to rub a thumb across a nipple on his chest in order to mimic the sensation. It didn't feel quite the same as the vibrating object but he thought about how nice it would be if it were Sebastian's hands touching him, Sebastian's fingers pulling his little nub into hardness and he threw his head back enthusiastically as the nub was rubbed vigorously between his thumb and forefinger.

 _Yes,_ Ciel thought, _Sebastian would touch me... just like that. And it would feel so good._

"Mm," Ciel moaned quietly in his throat as he moved his hand to the other nipple and felt his growing erection twitch and lengthen as he thought about Sebastian's mouth sucking him there, and he arched his back a little into his own touch.

_Sebastian...I need more. Touch me, Sebastian._

Ciel dropped his hand from his chest and under the water down to his finely covered pubic mound where he combed through the hair there absentmindedly as he pleaded in his mind for Sebastian to touch him. He inhaled sharply as he let his hand drift a little lower and lightly rubbed his fingertips across the top of his cock under the water.

_More, Sebastian, I need more...!_

Ciel was slowly, delicately wrapping his hand around his now stiffened cock while biting his lip to hold back the moans that wanted to escape.

_Yes, Sebastian, that's it... just like that... ah!_

Ciel was pumping himself under the water slowly now, his face flushed from both the heat of the bathtub and his current activities and he used his other hand to rub the palm across his tip while he masturbated eagerly.

_Seba...stian... I want..._

Ciel felt his flush deepen at his own private thoughts.

_...your mouth... nnh! Ah! You feel so... good!_

Ciel was moving his hips into his little fist now and his lips were slightly parted as he quietly gasped for breath. He was thinking about all of the times Sebastian had put his mouth on him, how it felt so hot and wet and tight around his cock and how Sebastian had made him come that way, and he moved the hand rubbing at his tip down to his testicles where he fondled them lightly and he grit his teeth as he tried to hold back a moan.

_So good, Sebastian! More!_

Ciel thought for a moment about what else he had done with Sebastian and he let out a soft gasp as the hand working his testicles timidly ventured a little lower, and lower still until he was rubbing his middle finger against his hole and he inhaled sharply, noticing how his little hole kept tightening against his finger as he continued to stroke himself.

_More more more hah!_

Ciel had done what he previously would have considered unthinkable and slipped a finger inside, tensing up at first at the strange sensation but forcing the finger in deeper all the same. The hand on his cock was still stroking up and down in a good rhythm and he joined his finger in that rhythm, pushing in and pulling out of his small hole while his entire body tensed with his approaching orgasm.

 _Fuck!_ thought Ciel as he brushed against that one place inside him that made him feel like heaven and he eagerly curved the finger inside him to rub at it a little more and he suddenly didn't know whether he wanted to move forward or backward. _So fucking good! Sebastian! I'm going to come for you!_

Ciel was breathing hard now and pounding into his prostate with all of his might, until his hole was tightened so far around his finger it was starting to be uncomfortable and he couldn't hold it in any longer; his breath finally came out in soft moans.

"Ohh... uh. Sebastian! I'm going to...! No, more, I need more!" Ciel whimpered in frustration as he was so very, very close to that beautiful edge but needed just a little something more, and he hurriedly inserted a second finger into his entrance and cried out in appreciation. This was what he needed, to be full like this, to have Sebastian inside him...

_Take me, Sebastian... yes yes yes oh God yes I'm co-I'm coming! Nnngh!_

Ciel had a look of pure bliss on his face as he orgasmed while continuing to fuck and stroke himself, and his hands kept on moving even as his seed left him so that his body was overloaded with sensation and once his seed had been spent he let out a soft moan as he continued to tickle his prostate, still wanting more.

 _Fuck,_ Ciel thought, feeling dazed from his orgasm and much too weak to move. _Sebastian._

He wanted to get down on his hands and knees and have Sebastian take him roughly from behind, wanted Sebastian to rub his cock until he came all over the bed sheets but there was no Sebastian and he let out a frustrated cry before emptying the tub of water mixed with his semen and going to bed for the night.


	21. Chapter 21

The days turned into weeks and Ciel was still stuck at Mr. Wordsmith's house, where he had only ever made polite requests of Mr. Wordsmith and spoke no more. Mr. Wordsmith didn't own a television and Ciel had yet to hear from Undertaker about work, so he spent most of his time reading in his usual blue armchair while Mr. Wordsmith clacked away at an old-fashioned typewriter in the other room.

Ciel had been told that Elizabeth was found innocent in her murder of Ronald Knox as she had only been acting in self-defense. She was now at home with her family where she belonged. Ciel had no desire to talk to her after everything he knew had happened to her because he knew ther was no way he could make anything better. She had refrained from contacting him and Ciel gratefully accepted her silence while wishing her the best and hoping that somehow she'd be able to move on.

The weeks turned into months and Ciel finally heard that Undertaker had been found innocent on a technicality, as the workers in his care were given a choice as to whether or not they wished to sleep with their clients. The months dragged on and William T. Spears was found guilty of several kidnappings and illegal sex trafficking; he was given a fifty year sentence.

Finally when spring came, it was time for Sebastian's trial. Ciel had been called as a witness against Sebastian, but so had Mr. Wordsmith. Ciel could only hope that Mr. Wordsmith's version of the story wasn't one that would land Sebastian in jail.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Lewis," said the courtroom officer from his post near the front of the room. There was the loud shuffling of feet as the people in the courtroom stood.

"Please be seated," said the elderly judge from behind his stand and there was another loud shuffling as everyone resumed their seats.

"We are here today for the trial of one Sebastian Michaelis, who is under trial for charges of attempted murder. We will start with the plaintiff. Ms. Durless, you have the floor."

The district attorney who was attempting to convict Sebastian took the floor. She was a tall, powerful woman who wore a matching red blazer to her bright red pencil skirt, all of which matched her equally red hair. Her red heels were silent as they turned on the carpeted floor and she said, "I would like to call my first witness to the stand: Mister Arthur Wordsmith."

Mr. Wordsmith made his way to the stand and took a seat behind the witness box where he swore an oath to tell the truth, then looked at Ms. Durless expectantly. Ms. Durless clasped her hands behind her back and began pacing back and forth in front of the witness box.

"Will you describe for the jury, Mr. Wordsmith, the events that transpired on the night in question?"

"Well, I received a yellow envelope in my mailbox that afternoon, and after opening the envelope I discovered that the contents were a gun and a note."

"And what did the note say?" asked Ms. Durless.

"The note contained instructions on where to appear that evening, and it also instructed me to 'use the gun if you want Ciel to live.'"

"Were you aware, Mr. Wordsmith, that the defendant intended for you to shoot someone at the time of receiving the note?"

"No, I was not," answered Mr. Wordsmith. "That didn't become clear until later that night."

"Please continue," said Ms. Durless.

"Well - I was positioned outside a broken window of the warehouse outside town, as the note had ordered me. Sebastian and Ciel arrived first and another man arrived shortly after along with a second man who couldn't walk. They talked for a few minutes and Sebastian moved as if to choke Ciel, but didn't appear to go through with it."

Ciel was fuming in his seat in the courtroom audience; of course Mr. Wordsmith would have to mention _that_.

"After that happened, a third man appeared with a young girl who he seemed to be holding hostage. I can only guess that some kind of negotiations were made as he freed the girl and Ciel moved to follow the two men unknown to me. It was at that point that Sebastian yelled at me to fire the gun."

"And did you shoot, Mr. Wordsmith?"

"No, I did not," Mr. Wordsmith answered honestly. "It was then that Sebastian pulled out a knife and stabbed Ciel, who fell to the ground unconscious. The girl who had been freed also attacked one of the men unknown to me while the other tried to run, but was pinned by Sebastian. It was at that point that Sebastian and the other man were both arrested."

"So then, Mr. Wordsmith, you are admitting, under oath, that you witnessed Sebastian Michaelis attempt to murder Ciel Phantomhive by stabbing?"

 _Don't say yes,_ thought Ciel angrily. _Don't say yes._

"Yes."

"Thank you, Mr. Wordsmith. That will be all."

Mr. Wordsmith breathed a sigh of relief and made his way down from the witness stand back to his seat in the audience next to Ciel. He tried to give Ciel a small smile but Ciel had his arms crossed against his chest and turned his head away as Mr. Wordsmith sat down. If Sebastian was going to be convicted due to Mr. Wordsmith's testimony Ciel would never forgive him.

"I would like to call my next witness to the stand," said Ms. Durless. "Mister Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel practically stomped his way up to the witness box and swore his oath while glaring daggers at the district attorney, who he knew was trying her best to put Sebastian in jail.

"Well now, Mr. Phantomhive," said Ms. Durless. "Is it true that you were stabbed by Sebastian Michaelis on the night in question?"

"Yes," said Ciel reluctantly. "But you don't understand-"

"Thank you, Mr. Phantomhive," interrupted the district attorney. "That will be all."

Ciel was in the process of leaving the witness box when the judge called for the defendant's lawyer to take the floor.

"The defendant now has the floor," said the judge as Ms. Durless resumed her seat behind the plaintiff's table.

"I request that Ciel Phantomhive remain in the witness box, as I would also like to question him as a witness," said Sebastian's lawyer as he stood.

"Permission granted," said the judge, so Ciel stayed where he was, hoping as hard as he could that Sebastian's lawyer would ask all the right questions so as to paint Sebastian in an innocent light.

"Well now, Mister Phantomhive," said Sebastian's lawyer as he stood in front of the witness box. "Is it true that you had a previous agreement with my client that he should stab you if Mr. Wordsmith did not fire the gun?"

"Yes," said Ciel eagerly, feeling relieved that this information had finally come to light.

"And why was that, Mister Phantomhive?"

"We believed that Ronald Knox and William T. Spears would no longer wish to purchase me if they believed me dead," Ciel explained. "We believed that they wanted me alive," he added.

"And why did you agree to have my client stab you?" asked Sebastian's lawyer.

"Having worked in the escort industry and knowing that I was to be sold into sex slavery, I decided that I'd rather take my chances with death than continue on in such a miserable life," Ciel said firmly.

"So this was, then, a completely joint decision?"

"Yes."

"Why, Mister Phantomhive, did neither you or Sebastian consider contacting the police?"

Ciel felt relieved at hearing this question; it was the one other thing he had been worried about that the district attorney had seemingly forgot to mention.

"We believed that the police would want to launch a full investigation and by the time the police came into action it would be too late. We weren't expecting the police to have already been investigating Knox and Spears, as was the case when Mr. Wordsmith decided to contact the police."

"So you took what you thought was the best course of action in order to solve the problem quickly, and, knowingly risked your own death at the hands of my client," said the lawyer.

"Yes," said Ciel.

"Thank you, Mister Phantomhive. That will be all."

Ciel looked at Sebastian hopefully before he left the witness box, but Sebastian was deep in whispered conversation with his lawyer so that Ciel was unable to catch his eye. Ciel made his way down from the witness box and back into the courtroom audience, this time several rows away from Mr. Wordsmith.

"We will now let the jury convene," said the judge, and he banged his gavel against it's stand to signal the end of their session. Ciel felt his stomach tighten as he watched Sebastian and his lawyer make their way out of the courtroom; he desperately wanted to stop Sebastian, to talk to him, just to make eye contact, something, anything, but at the same time he didn't want to interrupt the conversation, so he followed behind them quietly until Mr. Wordsmith grabbed him from behind.

"Not until after the trial is over, Ciel," said Mr. Wordsmith, and Ciel clenched his hands into fists at his sides while doing his best to blink back angry tears.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): smut, yaoi, lemon, Sebastian x Ciel, sexy goodtimes

"Court is now back in session," declared Judge Lewis after the jury had spent over half the day deliberating. Sebastian had chosen to remain silent during his trial as advised by his lawyer, who was worried that the district attorney would ply him with loaded questions. "The jury will now read the verdict of the defendant. Head of the jury, please rise."

The head of the jury, a plain, balding middle aged man stood and unfurled a small piece of paper and on which the jury members had written the verdict. Sebastian inadvertently caught the eye of the blonde woman sitting next to him; it was only after the woman looked at him and winked that he recognized her as the woman from the bookstore. The head of the jury cleared his throat and began to speak.

"We the jury find Sebastian Michaelis to be innocent of charges of attempted murder against Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian Michaelis was found to be by the jury, on this day the twenty-seventh of March, not guilty."

Sebastian let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as the head of the jury finished reading the verdict. Finally, it was over. He was free.

"This session is now adjourned," said the judge, and the people in the courtroom all moved to leave. Sebastian left the courtroom still in conversation with his lawyer and not paying attention to much else. Ciel was waiting for Sebastian to pass and made to follow him after he went by, but he was once again stopped by Mr. Wordsmith.

"What do you want?" Ciel asked angrily.

Mr. Wordsmith looked taken aback by Ciel's behavior.

"Ciel... I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was only doing what I thought would be best," said Mr. Wordsmith.

Ciel felt a small twinge of guilt at how he had treated Mr. Wordsmith over the past few months when confronted with the anxious expression on Mr. Wordsmith's face and he relaxed his shoulders, letting his demeanor soften.

"Don't worry about it," said Ciel, and Mr. Wordsmith held out his hand which Ciel shook. Mr. Wordsmith gave him a small smile and Ciel excused himself out into the corridor so that he could look for Sebastian.

Sebastian's lawyer had just left the building and Sebastian was on his way to look for Ciel when he was stopped by the blonde woman who had caught his eye from the jury box.

"Well hello handsome," the woman purred as she pawed at his chest with her perfectly manicured fingernails. "Long time no see."

"Hello," Sebastian said flatly. "I was just on my way to look for someone-"

"Oh, why would you want to look for someone besides little old me?" the woman asked with a fake sounding laugh. "It all came down to me, you know. I was the one who argued for your freedom."

"Is that so?" asked Sebastian with a tone of boredom to his voice.

"Yes," said the woman, "It was all thanks to me that you weren't thrown in jail, you poor thing. So," she continued, "Don't you think I deserve rewarding?" The woman winked at Sebastian with her voluminous eyelashes.

Sebastian forced a smile at the woman and nodded his head.

"Most certainly."

"Ooh," said the woman excitedly, "What will it be, handsome? My place or yours?"

Sebastian moved to pull something out of his wallet and folded it into her hand gently.

"Don't tell anyone," Sebastian said quietly. "Let's keep this a secret, just between you and me."

The woman eagerly nodded her head, her excitement building as she clutched the small folded piece of paper in her fist.

"Well then, I must be leaving," said Sebastian, and he walked away, leaving the woman furious when she discovered the folded piece of paper in her hand was _not_ a phone number but instead a neatly folded dollar bill. She looked up to search for Sebastian angrily but he had already disappeared out of sight.

Ciel had spent the past five minutes anxiously watching Sebastian interact with one of the women that had been on the jury; she may have been older but she was still quite pretty for her age and he felt a knot in his stomach as he realized that he didn't actually know if Sebastian was attracted to the opposite sex or not. What if Sebastian had started seeing someone else in the time they had been apart? He couldn't handle the thought of it and he turned to walk away, feeling sick to his stomach when Sebastian caught him from behind and pulled him into an empty hallway.

"Ciel," said Sebastian with his arms wrapped tightly around Ciel's waist from behind, "I missed you."

"Why didn't you come look for me?" Ciel asked quietly, his arms at his sides and not returning Sebastian's touch.

"All that mattered is that you were safe," replied Sebastian. "I couldn't come see you because my lawyer advised against contacting you until after the trial was over."

"Yeah? Is that it? Then what was that with you and that blonde a minute ago?"

Sebastian chuckled softly.

"She was pestering me for my phone number a while back when I ran into her at a book store," said Sebastian. "I gave her Aleister's, but as we both know he hasn't been able to return her calls."

"What did you give her this time, then?" Ciel asked.

"She was insisting it was thanks to her that the jury decided to let me go free," explained Sebastian. "So I gave her a dollar bill as a token of my gratitude."

Ciel laughed at this; he was both amused by the idea and relieved that whoever she was, her and Sebastian were most certainly not dating. Ciel leaned his head back into Sebastian's chest and let out a quiet sigh, his hands rising from his sides to feel Sebastian's arms around his waist.

"I haven't seen you in months," Ciel said quietly. "What happens now?"

"You come stay with me," Sebastian replied, squeezing Ciel gently as he spoke.

Ciel considered for a moment about what his options were: he could either return to his tiny apartment and expect Undertaker to contact him for work or continue staying with Mr. Wordsmith, neither of which were appealing options. Ciel thought it strange that Undertaker had yet to contact him but seeing as months had gone by without a word from his boss, Ciel reasoned that if he were to spend some time with Sebastian it would probably be fine.

"Okay," Ciel agreed in a small voice.

"Come with me," said Sebastian as he unwrapped his arms from around Ciel, and Ciel followed obediently. "Finnian is waiting."

Ciel had followed Sebastian home without a second thought, where a warm meal and a hot bath had been waiting. He had never been in Sebastian's bathroom before, but it was easily three times the size of Mr. Wordsmith's and the tub could comfortably fit two people. Finnian had prepared the bath with a scented bath salt so that by the time Ciel finished he was as soft as the towel he had wrapped around him.

Sebastian had left him a black silk robe of his to change into after his bath as Finnian had offered to wash Ciel's laundry, and he donned it with a sense of excitement knowing that he was wearing Sebastian's clothes. He briefly fingered the cursive initials _SM_ embroidered in one corner, then made his way back into the master bedroom and perched himself on the edge of the bed. Ciel sat there contemplating the day's events and the overly large robe slid halfway down his narrow shoulders without him realizing, exposing the center of his pale chest. Sebastian entered the room from wherever he had been elsewhere in the house and took one look at Ciel before speaking.

"You tempt the devil," Sebastian purred, and Ciel looked up at Sebastian, shifting slightly on the bed.

"Do I?" Ciel asked Sebastian innocently, leaning back on his elbows into the plush comforter that lay underneath him.

"Yes," Sebastian replied, taking a few steps closer to Ciel and taking hold of one small leg that was dangling off the bed and stroking it lightly. Ciel shivered at the delicate touch as Sebastian began to slide his hand underneath the fabric of the robe and Ciel inhaled sharply as Sebastian stroked the junction between his groin and his thigh. "Unfortunately, I told myself I would wait," said Sebastian, removing his hand from underneath Ciel's robe completely.

Ciel bit his lip as Sebastian's hand left him, he had been dangerously close to his stiffening cock and Ciel tried to make his mind come up with a response rather than focus on the growing erection between his legs.

"Why wait?" Ciel asked, hoping he didn't sound overly eager.

Sebastian tucked a bit of Ciel's hair behind one ear.

"I don't want you to think I'm using you, Ciel," said Sebastian softly.

Ciel furrowed an eyebrow and shifted on the bed uncomfortably; the black silk against his cock felt good and he kept imagining Sebastian rubbing the fabric against him.

"I don't think that," Ciel said plainly.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked, looking concerned. "I'm afraid I won't be able to hold back."

"That's... fine," Ciel said and he wiggled his hips in a nonverbal attempt to get Sebastian to touch him. Sebastian chuckled and pressed Ciel down on to his back into the bed, where he kissed Ciel lightly. Ciel made a soft sound of displeasure and began chewing on Sebastian's lower lip, pleased when Sebastian's mouth opened again and he slid his tongue into Ciel's mouth, where Ciel kissed back fervently. Ciel gladly let Sebastian dominate the kiss and he murmured in pleasure as Sebastian licked at his lips before delving his tongue back inside, where Ciel eagerly let Sebastian taste him. Just as Sebastian was about to pull away he let his own tongue slip into Sebastian's mouth, curiously testing what Sebastian tasted like after months of no contact. Sebastian let Ciel explore his mouth for about a minute and then pulled away, kissing down Ciel's neck lightly.

"Sebastian," Ciel whimpered softly.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked while rubbing his thumb into a silk-covered nipple.

"Touch me," Ciel said quietly.

"I am touching you," Sebastian replied, pinching the silk fabric together and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Ciel arched into the touch with a soft moan.

"Not.. there," Ciel breathed out from behind the flush on his face. He bucked his hips lightly against Sebastian's thigh, hoping that Sebastian would get the message. Sebastian indulged him and took hold of Ciel's small cock through the silk fabric, massaging it gently.

"Nn," Ciel panted, loving the feeling of the cool silk against his heated cock as Sebastian worked it up and down.

"Ahh, you're already wet," remarked Sebastian as he fingered the tip and felt the dampness of the fabric that lay there.

Ciel's blush deepened at Sebastian's remark, but he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Sebastian stroking him while Sebastian's tongue eagerly laved at a nipple through the silk.

 _More_ , thought Ciel, but he was far too embarrassed to actually say it, so he made do with arching his chest into Sebastian's mouth, gasping out loud when Sebastian pulled the silk away and took the pointed peak into his mouth, sucking gently.

"Hah... ahh," breathed Ciel as Sebastian sucked at his tiny pink nipples while still working his cock through the silk and Ciel's hips began to raise off the bed and into Sebastian's touch. "Nnn..."

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"You," came Ciel's vague reply; he was much too interested in Sebastian's hand on his cock to think properly.

"Do you trust me?" Sebastian asked again, and Ciel nodded in response, desperately wishing that Sebastian's hand would slip under the silk robe and touch him properly. He was surprised when Sebastian instead rolled him over onto his belly and ordered him to his hands and knees, which Ciel obeyed curiously.

"Ciel," said Sebastian softly, gently massaging one of Ciel's ass cheeks through the fabric and Ciel unconsciously backed up into the touch. He waited patiently, quietly, as Sebastian rose the robe higher and higher until his bare ass was completely exposed and he was suddenly glad the only thing that could see his red face at the moment was the blankets.

"Mm," moaned Ciel quietly as he felt one of Sebastian's fingers rub against his dry hole and his hole twitched eagerly in response. "Ah," came the soft sound of surprise as Sebastian removed his finger and began slicking his tongue against his hole, both of Sebastian's hands holding Ciel spread wide open as he did so. "Nn!" came a confused groan as Sebastian forced his tongue inside past the tight ring of muscle, and Ciel relaxed as he realized this was what Sebastian had intended all along and he panted heavily into the blankets.

"Deeper," cried Ciel, loving the feeling of Sebastian's tongue penetrating him but hating the fact that it was not deep enough to brush against his prostate. "No!" groaned Ciel as Sebastian's tongue left him and was instead pressed flat and dragged up the outside of his hole.

"I'm afraid my tongue is only so long," said Sebastian, sounding amused. "Perhaps this will be better," he said, inserting his middle finger into Ciel and Ciel moaned happily as he felt the tip of Sebastian's finger rub against his spot.

"Yes," breathed Ciel as Sebastian continued to finger fuck him. "Se... ba.. stian.." Ciel cried softly as Sebastian removed his lone finger only to re-enter him with two and Ciel groaned as he was stretched and filled by Sebastian's fingers, loving the rough rhythm at which Sebastian was fucking him. "Sebastian," Ciel whimpered as Sebastian rammed into his spot and he felt his belly tighten with his impending orgasm. "I'm going to... nnahh!" Ciel groaned in disappointment as Sebastian's fingers left him but inhaled sharply as the fingers were replaced by Sebastian's thick cock nudging against his entrance.

"Are you sure about this, Ciel?" Sebastian asked while prodding his tip against Ciel's little hole. Ciel nodded nervously, hoping that Sebastian could see and holding his breath as the biggest thing that had ever filled him slowly began to make its way in. Sebastian groaned as he was fully sheathed inside Ciel's tight hole that was clamping down hard against the intrusion and Ciel tried to relax himself, knowing that it would feel good again once his body adjusted to the stretch. Sebastian moved in and out slowly, curving the angle at which his cock entered Ciel each time until Ciel cried out, letting him know that he had found his prostate and Sebastian began to ram against it gently.

"Hhah.. Sebastian," Ciel whined, his small fingers curling into the blankets beneath him as Sebastian hit his spot over and over again. With each thrust Ciel's insides would get a little tighter, until his body was so tight with unreleased tension that Sebastian was having trouble holding back his release. Sebastian reached underneath Ciel and flung the robe away, grasping Ciel's stiff red cock in one hand and stroking in time to his thrusts.

Ciel was dangerously close now; Sebastian's hand on his cock coupled with Sebastian inside him was easily the greatest thing he had ever felt, and he wanted it to last. Sebastian's face was covered with sweat from effort at holding back.

"Come for me, Ciel," Sebastian said while continuing to pound forcefully into Ciel's little hole.

"Nnahh," moaned Ciel, his entire body quivering with his impending release. If Sebastian would just fuck him a little harder he could come. "Harder!"

"I don't want to hurt you, Ciel..." came Sebastian's unsure reply.

"Please," whined Ciel, "I need it! Fuck me! _Yes! Yes! Sebastian!"_ Sebastian was pounding into Ciel as hard as he possibly could now and Ciel was shaking as Sebastian fisted his cock equally hard until finally he came onto the blankets below him, his semen leaving him in great spurts that landed somewhere near his hands. "Anh," moaned Ciel, collapsing down to his chest and experiencing sensory overload as Sebastian continued to ram into his prostate until Sebastian finished inside him with a loud groan. "Ah," panted Ciel as Sebastian withdrew from his body after completing his orgasm. Sebastian lay on his side next to Ciel and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Are you in pain?" Sebastian asked.

"A little," confessed Ciel. "But it was worth it."

Sebastian laughed and pulled Ciel onto his side so that they lay on the bed with their legs entangled together and Ciel safely encircled in Sebastian's arms. Ciel blinked a few times against Sebastian's chest before closing his eyes and yawning, ignoring the small trickle of semen that seemed to be leaking from his well used hole. Sebastian kissed him on the forehead and Ciel gradually fell asleep, feeling as though he must be the happiest person in the world.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): probably OOC, oral sex, rimming, fingering, yaoi, Sebastian x Ciel

Sebastian had gone to talk to the principal of the school where he worked in the hopes that the count of the trial meant he still had a job, which left Ciel alone at home with Finnian. Sebastian had given Ciel free reign of the house so Ciel spent some time exploring the various rooms, opening and closing the doors on four other bedrooms and what appeared to be a music room that held a grand piano. He made his way through three sitting rooms, five bathrooms and finally found the kitchen, which had a door he was sure led to the servant's quarters; but not wanting to bother Finnian Ciel closed the door and instead found himself in Sebastian's office.

He had been in this room once before and he fondly recalled how Sebastian had pleasured him on this very desk, until he remembered what happened as that particular event had ended. He made an expression of irritation to no one in particular and took a seat behind the desk, spinning once in the chair before pulling out all the drawers and rifling through their contents. Mostly it was things like old tax receipts and stacks of past utility bills, but as he picked up a black book that he didn't bother to open a page fell out, and Ciel recognized it as the register from a checkbook. It said things like electricity bill and mortage payment, but just as Ciel was about to insert the page back into the book one of the lines in the middle caught his eye. Ciel read the line curiously, his horror rising as he finished reading the end of the line.

_08/12/12 Undertaker $500,000 For: Ciel_

Ciel let the book fall out of his hands and into his lap. So that was why Undertaker had not bothered contacting him: he was no longer Undertaker's property. It was Sebastian who owned him now, like a thing.

"Ciel?" Sebastian called from the entryway upon arriving home. "I'm back... Finnian," Sebastian asked as Finnian came to greet him. "Where is Ciel?"

"I think he's in your office," Finnian replied with a look of concern. "He's been in there all day."

"Thank you," said Sebastian, and he made his way toward his office door, pulling it open without knowing what to expect. "Ciel?" asked Sebastian quietly, having found Ciel resting his head in his arms on the desk. Ciel raised his head and Sebastian swallowed hard when he saw that Ciel's eyes were red and dry.

"You lied to me," said Ciel in a small voice. "How could you."

"I haven't lied to you about anything," Sebastian said confidently.

"You _lied to me!_ " Ciel shouted. "I found your receipt from Undertaker! Five hundred K? Is that what I'm worth to you?"

"Ciel, you can't put a price on how much you mean to me," said Sebastian softly.

"But you did!" spat Ciel angrily. "I gave you everything and all you ever wanted was to own me, like a thing!"

"Ciel, you don't understand-" Sebastian began.

"I thought you had changed," said Ciel, his voice breaking at the end of his sentence.

"I never thought for one minute that I owned you, Ciel. I was buying your freedom, and nothing more. I don't _own_ you, Ciel."

"But you do," countered Ciel. "You're keeping me here and you can make me do whatever you want-"

"Enough!" said Sebastian strongly, and Ciel looked a bit surprised. "I'm not keeping you here, I have no intention of making you do anything and if you want to leave then fine, I won't stop you! You can leave and never hear from me again if you like. Is that what you want Ciel? Is it?!" Sebastian asked angrily.

Ciel was trembling in his chair now.

"You know I don't have anywhere else to go," said Ciel quietly.

"That's a lie and you know it! I know that despite all you've been through Mr. Wordsmith would still take you in!"

Ciel's mind was starting to waver; he wanted to believe, he really did, but for some reason he just couldn't.

"I don't believe you," said Ciel and Sebastian let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ciel, I-" Sebastian began, but faltered halfway through. "I love you."

"What?" asked Ciel quietly.

"You heard me," said Sebastian. "Now if you need me I'll be in my room," Sebastian said, leaving Ciel alone in the office to contemplate his words.

Hours passed and day had turned into night when Ciel suddenly found himself outside Sebastian's room; at first he had thought to just push open the door but after a moment's hesitation decided to knock, just like he had all those months ago when he and Sebastian had first met.

_Knock knock._

"Come in," came the same deep, velvety voice from within and Ciel took a deep breath, pushing open the door and making his way inside to find Sebastian seated on the edge of the bed with his arms and legs crossed.

"I," started Ciel, not feeling brave enough to say what he was about to say. "I thought a little, about what you said," said Ciel nervously, and he caught Sebastian's eye for a split second then looked down at his feet.

"And?" questioned Sebastian.

"I..." As much as Ciel wanted to continue staring at his feet he thought it best to look at Sebastian for what he was about to say, so he did, but ended up closing his eyes at the last second. "I love you too."

Sebastian chuckled softly from his spot on the bed and Ciel opened his eyes to stare at his socks again.

"You don't have to tell me, Ciel," said Sebastian as he uncrossed his arms from his chest. "I already know."

Ciel continued blushing at his socks until Sebastian called for him to come closer, so he did, still looking anywhere but at Sebastian's face.

"Look at me, Ciel," said Sebastian, and he gently tilted Ciel's chin up so that Ciel's blue eyes met his own and he smiled softly at the flush that was still painting Ciel's cheeks. "You're so cute," he said, then kissed Ciel lightly on the mouth as he pulled Ciel up from the floor and onto the bed so that Ciel was straddling his lap. Ciel said nothing but wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, resting his head in between Sebastian's neck and shoulder and breathing quietly.

"Nn," said Ciel against Sebastian's neck and he shifted a little on Sebastian's lap so that he could kiss Sebastian once more. "I want to say I'm sorry."

"You already did?" said Sebastian curiously.

"No, I..." Ciel averted his gaze from Sebastian's crimson eyes. "I want to touch you."

"You are touching me," replied Sebastian as he nuzzled his face against Ciel's neck.

"No, not like that... nngh," Ciel made a soft sound of frustration as Sebastian nipped at the sensitive skin on his neck and he felt the beginnings of an erection twitch down below. "You're always touching me, but I never touch you, so I ... " Ciel trailed off, having felt confident when Sebastian's face was hidden against his neck and losing his nerve when Sebastian was once again staring at him.

Sebastian smiled and moved so that he was lying on his back on the bed.

"I'm all yours," Sebastian said, pleased when Ciel leaned forward to kiss him, Ciel slipping his little tongue into Sebastian's mouth and exploring eagerly.

"Nnh," said Ciel as he broke away from the kiss and he instinctively began to rock his hips against Sebastian's still-clothed erection, causing Sebastian to grab him by the hips and grind into him a little harder. "Ah.. st-stop," said Ciel, indicating that Sebastian should stop moving. "I want to..." he said in a small voice, then made his way down Sebastian's body until his head was level with the bulge in Sebastian's pants and he pressed his cheek against it experimentally, then licked through the fabric, pleased when Sebastian let out a soft pant in response.

"Ciel..." said Sebastian, "You don't have to..."

"I want to," said Ciel softly, and he began to unzip Sebastian's pants, sliding his hand inside to rub at Sebastian's large cock through the fabric of his underpants. Ciel tugged the pants down Sebastian's hips as far as he could then made to pull down the underpants, his face turning red when Sebastian had to assist him because they kept catching on the tip of Sebastian's penis. "I could have done it myself," said Ciel, pretending to be angry, to which Sebastian simply laughed.

Ignoring Sebastian's laughter Ciel took in the appearance of Sebastian's naked cock which he had only seen once before and his heart thumped a little harder as he thought about the size of it, how it was twice as big as his own... he took the base of Sebastian's cock in one hand and began to stroke it up and down uncertainly, gaining a bit more confidence when Sebastian let out a soft moan. What now? He had never done this before... but he had wanted to... Ciel lowered his head and dragged his tongue across Sebastian's slit, carefully testing what Sebastian tasted like. Sebastian groaned and it encouraged him further; he opened his mouth wide and took the head of Sebastian's cock into his mouth, suckling gently.

"Fuck... Ciel," came Sebastian's voice from somewhere above him, and Ciel tried to take a little more cock into his mouth until he was sure he could take no more without gagging, pleased to see that it was easily about half of Sebastian's total length. Ciel sucked on the length while continuing to stroke up and down the base, and with his other hand began fondling Sebastian's testicles.

Ciel was doing his best to make his mouth as wet as possible so that now some excess saliva was running down his chin as he continued to suck on Sebastian's cock. He felt Sebastian's hand in his hair and he tensed a little, then relaxed as Sebastian gently guided him up and down his cock. Ciel pulled his mouth away after having swirled his tongue around the tip so that a string of saliva connected his tongue and Sebastian's cock momentarily, but it soon broke away and Ciel tried to gauge Sebastian's expression.

"Does it feel... good?" Ciel asked while still stroking with one hand.

"Very good... come here," Sebastian said, and Ciel looked up at him in confusion. Sebastian hadn't finished yet, why would he want him to move? Ciel moved upwards so that his face was once again level with Sebastian and Sebastian said, "Turn around."

"Turn around? What? Why?"

"You'll see," said Sebastian and Ciel did as he was told, suddenly realizing the purpose when he was once again face to face with Sebastian's erection. Ciel took hold of the base and continued sucking and stroking while he squirmed his hips near Sebastian's face; Sebastian was slowly pulling off the tiny shorts he wore and freeing his straining cock from their confines.

"Nn, fuck!" Ciel cried out as Sebastian lowered his cock into his mouth and began sucking in earnest, which made Ciel's grip of Sebastian's cock waver. "Nnh.. I can't.. if you're doing that..."

Sebastian's mouth came away from Ciel's penis with a soft pop.

"You can," said Sebastian, "Just don't stop."

"Mmm," Ciel murmured on Sebastian's cock as Sebastian resumed his sucking and so did Ciel, his eyes half-lidded from the pleasure Sebastian was currently providing and he moaned in his throat as he felt Sebastian leave his cock and instead start slicking his hole. Ciel did his best to keep sucking and stroking Sebastian but the urge to moan kept rising and finally he pulled his mouth away, instead resting his head on Sebastian's hip while he continued to stroke Sebastian's cock.

"Uahhh... Sebastian..." Sebastian had penetrated him with his tongue and his small hand gripped Sebastian's cock a little tighter as it penetrated deep inside him. "Nn...hah..I can't..."

Sebastian pulled his mouth away from Ciel's ass and lapped a few times at the twitching hole before responding.

"You seem to like this an awful lot," remarked Sebastian, to which Ciel didn't respond and simply blushed, instead busying his mouth by licking at Sebastian's cock. Sebastian resumed his suckling of Ciel's small cock and was now penetrating Ciel with a finger, which made Ciel gasp and attempt to force it in when Sebastian had only just entered. "Nngh," grunted Ciel, "Give it to me!"

"As you wish," said Sebastian, and he fully sheathed his finger inside of Ciel's small body and began to thrust in and out in time with the rhythms of his mouth on Ciel's cock.

Ciel was a panting mess now; his head still lay resting on Sebastian's hip and he moaned loudly when Sebastian hit his prostate. He had given up all hope of trying to finish Sebastian now and was instead concentrating on the feeling growing in his lower groin and he rocked his hips forcefully into Sebastian's mouth without thinking.

"Uh... Sebas-tian... you feel so... good..."

Sebastian slipped another finger inside Ciel and Ciel cried out; the sensation of being so full combined with Sebastian ramming into his prostate while he sucked at his cock was too much, he could feel his tiny hole twitching and tightening around Sebastian's fingers, tighter and tighter as he moaned and fucked himself into Sebastian's mouth and then he was coming while crying Sebastian's name.

"Sebastian!"

Ciel's entire body went limp as Sebastian withdrew his fingers from his hole and his mouth away from his cock; he had come so hard he could barely hold himself up.

"Uh..." said Ciel weakly against Sebastian's hip, and he flushed with embarrassment as he felt Sebastian press a small kiss to his tiny hole.

"We can stop here if you like," said Sebastian, but Ciel shook his head and weakly took hold of Sebastian's still throbbing erection, determined to make Sebastian come.

"You.. too," said Ciel, and he lapped at the thick head until his head felt clear enough that he could suck and he took the cock into his mouth once more, sucking and stroking. Sebastian was close now, he could feel it; the tension in Sebastian's body underneath him was unbelievable. Ciel pressed his tongue flat against the underside of Sebastian's cock and tried to slide his tongue along the shaft as he continued to suck, and, remembering how tight Sebastian's mouth had felt on him when he had came sucked a little harder and stroked a little faster.

"Uh, God... Ciel! Don't stop! I'm...!"

Ciel moved his head faster at Sebastian's cry and he suddenly felt the tension in Sebastian's body snap as he came, which Ciel hadn't thought about when he had first started this venture and he pulled his mouth away hurriedly since he was not sure what to do so that most of Sebastian's semen ended up on his face, coating his chin and cheeks.

"Ah... Ciel..." groaned Sebastian softly and he pulled on Ciel so that Ciel would face him, the traces of his semen still dripping down his cheeks. "So cute," he said, then began to wipe away the semen with his tongue until there was no trace of it left.

"I'm sorry," said Ciel.

"Why?" asked Sebastian as he pulled his tongue away from Ciel's face.

"I didn't know what to.. do..." Ciel said nervously and he shifted uncomfortably in front of Sebastian, his eyes once again looking the other way.

Sebastian chuckled softly and wrapped both of his arms around Ciel tightly.

"This is fine," Sebastian reassured him, and Ciel, feeling relieved relaxed into Sebastian's touch. He was starting to drift off and as he recounted everything that had happened over the last few months that had all led to this moment where he lie safe and warm in Sebastian's arms he let out a happy sigh. He was free, and Sebastian loved him, which meant everything in the world.

* * *


End file.
